Hearts Connected 2
by Vampire-Souls
Summary: The third of the HC series. With everyone separated, things have become more difficult, and their friendship could be strained as each go their different paths. Can they fight both each other and the Nobodies? Reviews appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

1Stella paused before knocking on the door. In her arms was _Kingdom Hearts II_, and her thoughts were solely focused on that. For some reason, she felt this time would be different than the last, something would make it that way. She pondered whether or not she should just turn around, but she and her friends had been waiting for this for months, and it would be ridiculous to turn around for a simple 'bad feeling.' They had promised themselves that they would see this through to the end, and face any obstacles head on. But the game had become like a drug, and they had waited two years for it to come out again. Even Avalon, who had seen the death of the only person she had on her first time, still wanted to come. It was unique, and only they had this opportunity. It would be a waste to simply let a chance like that pass by.

Their first time through was the hardest. With Amanda gone, and no idea what was in store for them, they had spend half of their time feeling like they had gone through the wash cycle in a washing machine. Nevertheless, they had managed to survive several fights with Alex, find Amanda, defeat Ansem, and save the world without a minute passing in real time. Their second time went better, and they could appreciate and absorb what went on around them. Nobody had an easy time on that trip, for Avalon was reliant on a 'Nobody' who showed her many things and was killed by Axel, Amanda had to come to terms with the fact that she was in love with someone who didn't have a heart but still loved her while doing her best to stay alive, Kristen had to help Riku through his bouts of depression and fight against the raging darkness inside of him even though it put her life at risk, Melissa had to knock some sense into Sora while doing her best to be there for Stella, and Stella had to try not to fall apart while the doubt of her reality to Sora began to cloud her heart. Still they fought on.

Stella closed her eyes. She _wanted_ to see Sora again, and to fight by his side. If a few risks came with doing that, she was well prepared for it. She knocked lightly on the door, and Avalon opened it eagerly.

"We're having snacks this time before we go, so there's some on a plate for you." Avalon greeted, grabbing the bag and putting it next to her Playstation 2.

"Because, unlike two people we know, _some of us_ had to survive on potions last time." Melissa yelled form the kitchen.

"And they're barely filling at all." Kristen complained, opening a hot oven as Stella walked in. She pulled away rapidly. "Ow!"

Melissa looked over her shoulder. "Burn yourself again?"

"The towel missed the tray." Kristen complained, moving the tray out of the oven, closing it, and tossing the towel so she could put her burnt finger under running water.

"You've had worse." Amanda grinned, pulling a piece of pizza from the tray and biting into it. "You told us that plenty of times."

"Strangulation is so not worse than a burn." Kristen grumbled.

"And I assume a paper cut is worse than that?" Stella laughed, grabbing a piece of pizza and eating it.

"Definitely." Melissa laughed, grabbing a piece. Everyone began to ate, each silent in their own thoughts.

"You know . . ." Kristen said, picking off a piece of pepperoni and eating it, "we're probably going to be separated like last time."

"Not like you care." Avalon teased. "You'll just be with Riku again." Kristen gave Avalon a dirty look.

"I think she's serious." Amanda said, surprised.

"Of course we'll be separated again." Melissa said, smiling. "But we know that we'll support and help each other to the best of our abilities."

"Exactly." Stella agreed. "It's odd, but it's like we were told . . . friends are bonded by chains that interlink and so our paths will cross because our fates are linked."

Kristen looked over at the tray. "Looks like the pizza's gone . . ."

Without saying everything, everyone stood and moved hurriedly to the living room, Melissa and Stella sitting on the couch while Amanda and Kristen sat on the floor and Avalon set up her Playstation. The normal symbol turned on, then a screen with Sora standing before the waves with a blue ice cream in his hand. Two options appeared on the screen: _New Game_ and _Continue_.

Kristen sighed sadly. "I guess . . . it's not gonna work."

Avalon took the controller and sat beside Amanda. "Doesn't mean we can't play." She said, clicking on the _New Game_ button.

Waves moved on the screen, and it zoomed across them quickly, showing Destiny Islands. The screen changed focus to Sora and RIku sitting on a paopu tree, looking out at the ocean. Slowly the scene around them turned to sand, and they jumped off the tree before the sand hit them, both wiping out a couple of shadows. They stopped quickly, seeing three girls, Stella, Melissa, and Kristen wipe out Heartless. They all looked at eachother, smiling, and jump into a crevice left by a defeated Heartless, landing on the platforms leading to Hollow Bastion. They jumped up the platforms, defeating Heartless all the way up, and end up in a large hall, with Amanda lying on the floor unconscious. Kristen ran up to her, holding her sister in her arms, trying to wake her up. She looks up at Alex, who holds out his hand. A large wave comes behind him, and the group winds up on Destiny Islands. The group runs toward Alex, Sora in the lead, and their swords clash, turning the scene back into the Hall of Hallow Bastion. They continue to fight, and Alex jumped back, pieces of him falling off as he transformed into Ansem. The group striked at him, and Sora finally struck at him, revealing the doorway to Kingdom Hearts while light pours out. Riku steps into the door, and he and Kristen make a promise as the door shuts. The screen faded into darkness, revealing Namine drawing in Castle Oblivion. The stairs in her drawing become reality as Sora, Stella, Melissa, Donald, and Goofy run up the stairs, fighting Heartless while Riku and Kristen run down them, neither looking back. Sora looked up, seeing DiZ and a cloaked figure through blue smoke, and looked around as white halls surround them. Marluxia stands at the end, and the group ran toward him, weapons drawn as they attack them. Marluxia swipes with his scythe, and while the others jump back, Sora flies forward, dodging another swing from the scythe. Riku leaps backwards, away from a blast from Ansem, catching himself and running forward as Ansem blocked his face form the light emitted from Kristen's Thunder spell. Sora and Riku exchange blocks and blows with Marluxia and Ansem. Sora throws his Keyblade at Marluxia, who stops it with his scythe. Namine continued to draw, even as Sora and the others walk in. On Naminé's pad is a drawing of Sora inside a capsule. Sora looked down and a capsule blasts up and envelops him, Donald, and Goofy. He looked, helpless, at a sad Naminé. Sora starts to fall. He soars across the water to Destiny Islands. Naminé closed her sketchbook on a picture of a sleeping Sora.

As Namine closed her book, the room became enveloped in light. The girls looked at each other, each with a wide grin on her face. Together, they stepped toward the screen, touching it, disappearing into the light.


	2. Chapter 2

Melissa looked around, slowly gaining her conscious thoughts and ideas. She didn't know where she was, but she knew that there was no one else around her. The place seemed familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She began to wander around, looking at the brick walls, the beautifully lain brick on the streets, and the sunset that gave the town an orange-ish hue. She continued to think about it, and realized that she had been there before. It was the town that they had visited from inside Castle Oblivion, the place that Sora couldn't remember.

She was in a small alleyway now, with only one exit on each end. There was the exit that she came from, which was next to a large blocked door with a "3" written above it, and an exit that came after a slight curve of the street, that led to stairs going down to somewhere. She began to walk along it, since there was still a chance that the others were in this town.

She stopped in front of a crossing in the street, where it forked off to the exit that she knew about, and a small area blocked by a chain-link gate that was slightly ajar. Melissa could slightly make out some voices coming from the gated area, and opened the door a bit more, walking in.

"I mean, it's true that stuff's been stolen around town." A brown-haired boy with curly hair paced in the room, talking to the other three people in the room that looked at him with curiosity. "And we've got a score to settle with Seifer and everything. So if he wants to think we did it, I can't really blame him. See . . . that's not what really bugs me. What really bugs me is that he's goin' around tellin' everybody we're the thieves! Now the whole town and their mothers are treating us like the Klepto Club! Have you ever been this ticked off before in your life? 'Cause I haven't. Nuh-uh, never. Now...what to do. . ."

He looked at the three eagerly, waiting for an answer, but received none as all three of them had looked at Melissa half-way through his speech. Melissa had listened to the boy's speech as she examined the others, noticing how not one of them wanted to interrupt the boy that was speaking. There were two other boys and one girl. One of the boys was slightly rotund, with spiky black hair and brown eyes, and wore a red jersey. The other boy was blonde with spiky hair-which looked like a mix between a giant cowlick and a killer swirly, Melissa noted—and blue eyes which seemed to see right through her, especially standing out with his black and white shirt and brown pants. The girl was a brunette with hair longer than Melissa and green eyes, seeming to be the quietest of the group. Something about the blonde boy made her feel like she had seen him before, but she knew she hadn't.

"Is something missing?" Melissa said, trying not to squirm under the group's intense stares. "Cause if it is . . . and if the entire town thinks you did it . . . you could always look for the real thieves."

"That _would _set the record straight." The blonde said, nodding.

"I would get mad at you for intruding," the brunette boy said, walking toward Melissa, "but that is a really killer idea." He smiled. "I'm Hayner."

Melissa smiled back. "I'm Melissa."

The others introduced themselves. The blonde boy was Roxas, the brunette girl Olette, and the black-haired boy Pence.

"So where are you from?" Pence asked, smiling as Melissa sat down.

"I'm from really far away. I kinda got lost while traveling, and I got separated from my friends. So I was just going to stay here while waiting for them to appear." _Or for something to happen that makes me leave this world._ Melissa thought as she remembered that she had no transportation.

"So you don't have a place to stay?" Olette asked.

"I figured that I would figure it out as I go. Not like there's anything that dangerous here." _No Heartless, at least._

"That's just silly." Pence said, smiling. "You should stay here."

"It's not much," Roxas agreed, "but there's a couch and a few blankets, and it's a bit safer than just going out anywhere."

"Yeah, yeah, glad that you solved our new friend's problems, can we focus on the problem at hand?!" Hayner growled, looking at the group.

"Well. . . let me help." Melissa said. "So what's exactly the problem?"

"You see. . ." Hayner scratched his head, trying to figure out a way to explain the problem.

"Oh no!" Pence said, yelling. Everyone turned looking at the camera in Pence's hands. He looked at it worriedly, unsure of what to do. "Our ---- are gone!"

Pence put his hand to his mouth, and put the other to his throat. "What?"

"All our ------, gone?" Hayner stood up straighter, surprised. "Huh?" He put his hand to his throat as well.

Olette looked at her two friends, not sure whether to laugh or to be truly concerned. "Huh? You can't say -------? Why not?

"But you do understand what I'm saying, right?" Pence said, worried. "Our ------ are gone!"

" Stolen..." Roxas whispered, looking at the others. "And not just the ------. The word ------! They stole it too!"

"What kind of thief is that?" Hayner asked, crossing his arms. "Seifer could never have pulled that off."

"Well, you guys might know what is going on, but I don't." Melissa said, sighing. "Could you explain please?"

The group looked at each other, and tried to think of a way to explain. Roxas came up with it first.

"You know when there's something you want to treasure forever, like to remember an event?" He explained, looking at Melissa. "Well, you take one of these. Using a camera."

"Oh!" Melissa said, smiling as she figured it out. "A ------!" She stopped, trying to say the word again.

"All right, time for some recon!" Hayner said, satisfied. Everyone ran out of the room, Hayner and Olette first, then Pence, then Melissa and Roxas. Melissa heard a _thump_ behind her, and turned to see Roxas fall to the floor, unconscious.

She ran to his side, but he woke up immediately. "Are you alright?!" She asked worriedly.

Roxas nodded. "Just a head rush. Nothing to worry about." He stood, scratching his head. "Let's catch up with the others."

Melissa, concerned, nodded her head. She and Roxas ran out of the Secret spot and down the street into a place that Roxas called Tram Common. Hayner spotted the two, waving them to the group. They stood in front of the Armor Shop, where the shop keeper looked at them with disappointment.

"Yo, Roxas." The shopkeeper said, crossing his arms. "Never thought you'd do such a rotten thing."

"We didn't steal anything, all right?" Roxas growled. The storekeeper looked at him in disbelief, and sent them on their way to another store. Each of the storekeepers continued to respond the same, saying how they didn't believe them and sent them on their way. The only person who believed them was the owner of a Candy Shop, and her words added some information.

"Guess we're not the only ones who can't say ------." Melissa said, sighing.

"This isn't your average thief." Olette agreed.

"Maybe Seifer knows something?" Pence asked, shrugging.

"We gotta talk to him." Roxas said, grabbing Melissa's wrist and dragging her down the street. Everyone else followed, passing the Usual Spot and heading down the stairs that led to this flat fighting-area looking thing.

Three people stood in the middle of the area, talking. One with a pointed hat, looking like a black mage, stopped, looking at Hayner's group. Everyone else turned around, too.

"Thieves." A woman with silver hair said, pointing at them. Melissa couldn't help but wonder if the hair over her eye messed with her depth perception.

"That was low, y'know!" The other boy said, pointing to them as well. He appeared to be more brawn than brain.

"Oh yeah?" Hayner said, getting ready to fight.

"Nice comeback there, blondie." A man with a beanie walked in, showing off his muscles with a sleeveless coat. He had a scar on his face, somewhat between his eyes, and Melissa knew she didn't like him already.

"What'd you say?" Hayner asked, enraged.

"You can give us back the ------ now." The man said, standing straighter to seem more menacing.

"That's Seifer." Olette whispered to Melissa. "The girl is Fuu, the tall guy Rai, and the short boy Vivi."

Melissa took a step forward. "You stupid or what?" She threatened.

"Say what?!" Seifer stepped forward angrily, glaring at Melissa.

"You heard me." Melissa said, crossing her arms. "You think any normal person could take ----- and the word at the same time from anyone?"

"It was undeniable proof we owned you lamers." Seifer growled.

"You proved it." Melissa shrugged. "You have no brains."

Seifer charged at Melissa, who dodged him easily. Even after so long, her fighting skills were still sharp, as she and her friends had been practicing since they returned home. She considered summoning her sword, but he was not much of a threat, and it would only create more questions.

Melissa pushed him slightly in the back, making him fall forward and off balance from charging at her. He glared, swinging a punch. Melissa grabbed it, twisting it behind his back and controlling him with his arm.

"It's not nice to punch a girl." Melissa whispered, using the arm of his that she held to push him toward his gang.

Seifer growled, obviously embarrassed because a girl had defeated him. "If you get on your knees and beg, maybe I'll let it slide."

Melissa rolled her eyes, and gasped slightly as Roxas stepped forward, beginning to kneel before Seifer.

Hayner, appalled, called Roxas' name, but it was ignored. Melissa watched Roxas, and then realized how close he was to a small weapon. He grabbed it, prepared to fight Seifer. Roxas attacked several times, but Seifer, who found the whole ordeal amusing, blocked it easily.

"Quit playin' around and fight!" Seifer challenged. It didn't take much for Roxas to defeat Seifer after that.

"Seifer's not feelin' so hot, y'know!" Rai said, blocking Roxas.

Fuu stepped beside Rai. "Tournament decides."

Pence took out his camera, taking a picture. Roxas, who turned around just in time, looked back at Pence, who gave him a thumbs up. A white creature, which seemed to fly without sound, took the camera, fleeing toward Tram Common.

"What was that?" Hayner asked, not really sure whether or not to believe his eyes.

"The thief!!" Olette exclaimed.

The group split up quickly, trying to follow the thief. Roxas and Melissa ran together, stopping to see where it went.

"There!" Melissa exclaimed, pointing at a large hole in the city wall. The white thief slinked into it, moving slowly through the hole and into the forest behind it. Melissa and Roxas ran behind, weaving through trees and running across it until the thief was trapped between the mansion's gates and Roxas and Melissa.

The creature moved gracefully toward Roxas, standing before him in a matter of seconds.

"Huh?" Roxas said, looking around then at the creature in surprise. The zipper on its mouth opened, and charged at Roxas.

Melissa, thinking quickly, pulled off her necklace and summoned her swords, pushing Roxas out of the way and attacking the creature. It dodged her attacks, moving behind her to attack. She looked back at Roxas, who was looking at her in shock.

"I need your help!" Melissa said, barely dodging another attack from the creature. Roxas nodded, and began charging at it with his small club weapon. It still dodged them with ease.

Roxas jumped back, exasperated. "It's no use . . ." Numbers appeared around the club he held, and it turned into a giant key, a Keyblade. "What's this?"

Melissa looked back at him, unable to believe her eyes. Another Keyblade Master? It was impossible, or was it?

"Attack the creature!" She yelled. "You can do it this time!"

Roxas nodded and charged at the creature, suddenly able to hit it and destroyed it in a minute. The creature vanished, and pictures floated down.

Melissa picked a few up, looking at them.

"I know you." Roxas said, looking at his hand. The Keyblade had long disappeared.

"Well, yeah." Melissa said, smiling as she put all of the pictures in her pocket. "We met this morning."

"No." Roxas shook his head. "You're in my dreams."

"Already romantic?" Melissa teased. She frowned as Roxas continued to look at her in all seriousness. "Alright. Explain these dreams."

"They're about a boy my age." Roxas explained as they began to walk toward the Usual Spot. "There's people I've never met, places I've never been. But there's always you and two girls there. You . . . and those swords of yours . . . it's strange."

Melissa sighed, uncertain of what to say. She couldn't come up with an answer, nor could she even come up with any possibilities.

"I really don't know what to tell you, Roxas." Melissa finally said. "But . . . maybe you can tell me if you have any more dreams of that boy or anyone else. Maybe I can help you come up with an answer."

Roxas nodded, and they both entered the Usual Spot. Everyone else had welcomed them, and were happy that the missing pictures were found. They all laughed as they looked at the pictures.

"You know what?" Melissa said, laughing as she looked at the pictures. "All of these have Roxas in them."

"No way!" Roxas grabbed up all of the pictures, looking at each of them. It was true, he was in all of them.

"Maybe that's why everyone thought it was us." Olette said, looking over Roxas' shoulder.

"You mean Seifer didn't go around accusing us after all?" Hayner sounded disappointed.

"What if . . . what if the thief wanted to steal the real Roxas or something?" Pence said, thinking.

"Get serious!" Hayner laughed. "Who would want to steal a bonehead like Roxas?"

"Oh, thanks!" Roxas growled, but laughed.

"Restoration at 12%" The computer said, glowing in the dark room. A shadow of Sora appeared on the screen, giving a picture of the progress.

Kristen had been watching the screen for a while now, watching as it focused on the blonde boy called Roxas. A man wrapped in red bandages sat at the computer; Kristen vaguely remembered him. His name was DiZ, or something like that, and last time Riku had left with him. All she was with now was DiZ and a mysterious man in a black cloak. The man didn't speak often, but he would sometimes look at Kristen with curiosity.

"Organization miscreants . . ." DiZ said, growling, "They've found us."

"But . . . why would the Nobodies steal photographs?" The cloaked man asked, crossing his arms.

"Both are nothing but data to them. The fools could never tell the difference. We are running out of time. Naminè must make haste."

Kristen sighed and closed her eyes. They had been rather hospitable to her when she had appeared, even considering the fact that she was an outsider who had appeared out of nowhere. She had been listening to them the whole time, but she was still as clueless as she was then.

Melissa sat on the steps that led down to the Sandlot, thinking. The couch was comfortable enough, but she just hadn't slept well. She had gone through the whole town the day before, but she hadn't seen her friends, meaning that they weren't in town. This also meant that something was going to happen, like things always did, that would either make her reunite with her friends or allow her to travel the worlds. And whatever the events were, that white creature was a sign that things were just getting started.

She heard several footsteps behind her, and turned to see Roxas approaching. She stood, smiling.

Roxas came closer, and picked up a small stick that had been lying against a wall. He began to swing it around, then stopped and shrugged.

"What are you doing?" Melissa asked, laughing.

"You ever hear of a Keyblade?" Roxas asked.

"What brought that up?"

"Another dream." Roxas shrugged, tossing the stick behind him. The stick flew, and hit a man in a back cloak. "Oh! Sorry . . . about that." The man didn't acknowledge him, and instead walked down the steps.

Melissa laughed. "Nice one." Roxas blushed, but began to tell Melissa of his dream. The boy waking up in the small town, fighting shadowy figures with a Keyblade, meeting new friends, learning of his fate, all were parts of his dream.

They walked into the Usual Spot, where Hayner, Olette, and Pence were enjoying a blue ice cream. Hayner gave Roxas and Melissa one, and the two sat down.

"What kind is this?" Melissa asked, looking at it after saying thanks.

"It's sea-salt ice cream." Olette smiled. "Just try it."

Melissa tasted it. "It's really salty, but really sweet at the same time. It's really good!" She began to eat it happily, and everyone began to laugh.

"Do you guys think we'll always be together like this?" Pence asked.

"I sure hope so." Olette smiled.

"Huh?" Hayner stopped eating his ice cream. "Where did that come from?"

"Just thinking out loud." Pence continued to eat his ice cream.

"Well, I doubt we can be together forever. But isn't that what growing up's all about? What's important isn't how often we see each other, but how often we think about each other. Right?" Hayner shrugged his shoulders.

"Get that off of a fortune cookie?" Melissa teased.

"I'm serious here! Things happen, new people appear. You're proof of that yourself, Melissa."

"Oh, sure, make me seem like the bad guy." Sighing, Melissa nibbled on the ice cream stick.

Everyone else finished their ice creams, each thinking.

"Man, today's turning out to be a drag." Hayner complained.

"Maybe because of yesterday's photo thief." Olette raised her eyebrows, smiling.

"Nuh-uh." Hayner disagreed. "You know what it is? We don't want summer vacation to be over. That's all!" He stood up, excited. "We all go to the beach! And why do we go to the beach? Because we haven't gone once this entire vacation! Blue seas! Blue skies! Let's just get on the train and go!"

Everyone stood up as well, but said nothing. Hayner seemed disappointed, but unwilling to give up. "No? Aw, c'mon!"

"Maybe you forgot, but we're broke." Olette sighed.

"Maybe you forgot I'm smart!" Hayner retorted. He ran out of the area, the group following close behind. They ran to Market Street, and Hayner and Roxas stopped at a poster. On the poster was the word _Struggle_ in giant words, with two clubs crossed.

"Just two days to go. You and I have to make it to the finals! That way, no matter who wins, the four of us split the . . . oh . . ." Hayner looked at Melissa, who blinked.

"The four of you split what?" She asked innocently.

"There's a prize if you win this fighting tournament." Olette explained.

"That's great!" Melissa smiled. "So let's see if I have this straight: Roxas and Hayner competes, increasing their chances of winning. So when they win, you can split the prize."

"Yeah . . ." Hayner nodded.

"Well then, now that you have that settled, weren't we talking about the beach?" Melissa laughed.

"Oh! Right!" Hayner nodded again. "One ticket to the beach is 900 munny. How much for the five of us?"

"4500 munny." Olette said within seconds.

"And 300 each to spend there. What's that for all of us?"

"1500 munny." Olette said again. A total of 6000 munny."

"What's the 300 for?" Roxas asked.

"Pretzels, of course! What else is there?" Hayner laughed.

"There's always watermelon." Roxas added.

"That's too pricey." Hayner growled. "They're like 2000 munny apiece.

"Actually," Melissa smiled, "you already are spending 1500 munny on snacks, what's 500 munny more for a bigger snack for us all to share?"

"500 is still a lot." Hayner sighed.

"Pretzels it is, then." Melissa shrugged.

"Ok, so we're gonna have to pool together our munny and then work odd jobs for the rest." Hayner said. "So what do we have?"

"I've got 800." Pence said.

". . . 650." Olette smiled.

"150. Sorry." Roxas shrugged his shoulders in slight embarrassment.

"Well that's 1600!" Melissa smiled. "and I happen to have 5000. That's enough for all of us and even that watermelon."

"How did you get so loaded?" Hayner exclaimed.

"I worked for it where I lived before." Melissa shrugged. She and the others had learned that their weapons weren't the only things that passed over through the worlds, munny dropped from Heartless was, too. They always had pooled it together at the end of their journey and then split it up before another. Melissa had way more than 5000, but she figured she might need it in the future to buy potions and other items.

Olette put all of the money in a small drawstring bag, and gave it to Roxas. They ran up toward the train station. Olette and Pence ran ahead, but Hayner stood beside Roxas.

"We can't be together forever... so we'd better make the time we do have something to remember." He glanced at Roxas, smiling.

"Huh?" Roxas looked confused, and looked at Melissa, who shrugged.

"Gotcha!" Hayner punched Roxas playfully in the arm, running to join Olette and Pence. Melissa began to walk toward them, looking back and smiling.

Roxas stepped forward, but fell to the floor. A stick clattered to the floor, and Melissa turned to make sure he was alright. He got up to his knees, but jumped as he noticed that there was a man in a black cloak next to him. The man forced Roxas up to his feet, whispering something to him.

"Roxas? Are you alright?" Melissa looked at the man with curiosity, but he seemed unresponsive.

"Roxas! Melissa! Three minutes!" Both turned to Hayner, who waves at them. When they looked back, the cloaked figure was gone.

Confused, they walked toward the station platform, where Hayner had ordered the tickets. Roxas reached into his pockets for the money, and began searching the rest of his pockets.

"Wait. . ." He looked through every pocket he had, but to no avail.

"Did that man take it?" Melissa asked, catching on that Roxas no longer had the money.

"He had to!" Roxas said, running back to the plaza.

"Where are you going?" Olette asked.

"Remember when I fell?" Roxas turned, asking. "I had the money before that. I bet that guy took it!"

"Guy?" Hayner asked.

"I doubt he got that far." Melissa said, running to join Roxas.

"What are you two talking about?" Hayner asked again, beginning to become irritated. "There was no guy."

"That's . . . impossible." Melissa whispered. No one heard her, and she decided to say nothing.

They sat on the top of the Station tower, each eating ice cream. Melissa looked at the sunset, trying to figure out what was going on. Things were getting stranger, and it seemed to revolve around Roxas. His dreams, the white creature, the munny, all of it was strange. She glanced at Roxas, who was apparently doing the same thing.

"It's melting." Olette said, smiling.

"Sorry." Roxas said, beginning to eat his ice cream. Melissa did the same.

"Cheer up already!" Hayner scolded, laughing.

"That was definitely weird, though." Melissa smiled.

"Strange." Olette nibbled on her ice cream.

"You said it." Hayner laughed, elbowing Pence.

Roxas leaned closer to Melissa. "He asked if I could feel Sora." He whispered quietly enough so that the others couldn't hear him. Melissa looked down, the pieces slowly coming together.

"Is it really that hard to make a beach?" Kristen asked, watching the cloaked figure toss the small money pouch in his hand, entertaining himself.

"We'd be giving the enemy another entry point." DiZ said.

"And this?" The cloaked man asked, dangling the bag.

"We can always buy some sea-salt ice cream." DiZ began to laugh, but looked at the cloaked man in all seriousness. "Objects from that town must be kept out of the real world. You can delete that."

Kristen sighed, glaring at DiZ. She turned, ready to walk, but the cloaked man stopped her, blocking her path with his arm.

"What?" Kristen asked, irritated. "Don't tell me I'm under observation, too?"

The cloaked man thought for a second, grabbed her arm, and took her into another room.

"What's your problem?" Kristen asked, crossing her arms.

The man took off his hood, revealing long-silvery hair. The eyes were covered with a black blindfold, but Kristen didn't need to see his eyes to know what he looked like.

"Riku?!" She asked, brushing his hair with her hand. "You've certainly changed."

Riku smiled. "You have too. I suppose this time our world's times match?"

Kristen giggled. "I guess you have caught up. But why the blindfold? It's covering your pretty eyes." Kristen reached up to take it off, but Riku flinched backward.

"What's this?" Kristen smiled. "Now don't be silly." Kristen pulled off his blindfold, but couldn't see the pretty blue eyes that she loved.

Instead there were bright orange ones. In a matter of seconds, Riku had transformed into Ansem. He looked down at the floor.

"How . . .?" Kristen gave him back his blindfold, which he put back on, allowing him to return to his normal form.

Riku continued to look at the floor. "It's a long story . . ."

"Oh well." Kristen laughed. "It doesn't matter. At least I know that Ansem hasn't taken over your heart."

"How do you know that?" Riku seemed to be filled with self-hate, most likely due to Ansem.

"You aren't trying to kill me, are you?" Kristen smiled at him. He smiled back warily, and the two of them continued to smile at each other. Spontaneously, Kristen embraced him tightly. "I'm really glad you're alright." She whispered, squeezing tighter. Riku held her just as tight.

"Things are going to be tough for a while. I need to know you'll help me." He whispered. Kristen nodded. "You'll just have to follow my lead." He reached into his pocket, grabbing the small pouch. He handed it to Kristen. "Hold onto this for me."

Kristen nodded, putting it into her pocket. "Just tell me what you need, alright?" She smiled at him.

"Alright then." Riku smiled. "I need you to put this on." He handed her a black cloak that matched his. "I have to go to handle something, but I think you can manage that, right?"

"Right!" Kristen nodded, smiling. Riku left the room, and she hugged the cloak. She would do what she had to, but she was still so overjoyed that she had been reunited with Riku.

Melissa yawned as Roxas walked in. "Morning." She greeted.

"Morning" Roxas scratched his head, still groggy.

"Apparently we're supposed to meet at the station today." Melissa said, standing. "Hayner came in and left a note." She gave Roxas the note. It said: _Meet at the station. Today's the day we hit the beach—and don't sweat about the munny!-Hayner_.

Roxas looked at the note and shrugged his shoulders. "Let's go." He smiled.

They walked down the street, Roxas talking about another dream that he had. When they reached Station Heights, they met up with Pence and Olette.

"Hey." Roxas greeted.

"Morning." Olette replied. As she and Pence walked closer, they froze mid-step.

"What?" Melissa ran up to them, waving her hand in front of their faces. There was no response.

She turned around and walked back up to Roxas, shaking her head. But he didn't seem to be paying attention to her. Instead, his attention seemed to be behind her. A blonde girl stood there: Naminè.

"Oh!" Melissa said, surprised. Naminè looked at her, shaking her head slightly to tell Melissa to say nothing.

"Hello, Roxas." She said, smiling at him. "I wanted to meet you at least once."

"Me?" Roxas asked, confused. He looked at Melissa, who shrugged.

"Yes, you." Naminè seemed to find that amusing. She turned to walk away, and as she turned the corner, Pence and Olette began to move again.

"Olette dragged me along to go shopping." Pence complained.

"Hey, you wanna come with us?" Olette asked.

"Um, uhh, wait . . . did you just see that?" Roxas seemed comfused, but his friends didn't to think anything of it.

"He's stalling." Pence teased.

"Very well then." Olette seemed disappointed. "We'll see you two later."

Olette and Pence walked away, continuing to go shopping. Roxas looked around, probably looking for Naminè.

"Do you think she went to that haunted mansion?" Roxas asked Melissa.

"Maybe." Melissa wasn't really sure why Naminè was involved, but it meant that Sora was near. At least he would be, if Naminè stayed true to her promise.

Roxas began to run, Melissa following close behind. They went to the Tram Common, where they saw Naminè walking into the woods. They continued to follow her through the Woods, until they reached the mansion.

Melissa looked at the mansion, trying to see what was inside. If she focused enough, she could barely make out a figure . . .

"Lemme go!" Roxas yelled. Melissa turned to see a bunch of the white creatures trying to drag Roxas into a large black portal, much like Axel had used when he was in the castle.

Melissa ran to help, grabbing his arm and pulling while he kicked at their faces. They let go, and the two ran from them, but the creatures wouldn't give up so easily. They weren't far behind, although Roxas and Melissa managed to gain a bit of distance when they arrived at the Sandlot.

Seifer, Fuu, Rai, and Vivi noticed them enter, making both Roxas and Melissa stop.

"Hey, chicken wuss." Seifer said, refusing to look at Melissa. She would have been proud of that, had the white creature not entered at that moment.

"Who's that?" Fuu asked, getting ready to fight alongside Rai. Vivi ran away.

"I dunno." Seifer said, grabbing a club. "But they've already crossed the line. Find a weapon!" Roxas grabbed a club. Melissa reached for her necklace, but she remembered that Seifer and his gang were there. She had already messed up by showing Roxas, and she contemplated how much damage she would cause if she were to draw her weapons. It wasn't worth it, she concluded.

Roxas began to strike at the white creatures, but simply got tossed down to the ground, the club having as much effect as it did last time. He stood quickly, and gasped slightly. Seifer and his gang were trapped in time, frozen. Melissa took the opportunity to draw her swords.

"This isn't good . . ." Roxas said, looking at the white creatures that were slowly moving toward them. The creature came closer and closer.

"Roxas! Use the Keyblade!" someone called. Melissa looked up, seeing Naminè sitting on the roof.

She looked back down, seeing the creature ready to strike Roxas. "Roxas!" She yelled. Roxas swung the club down as it transformed into the Keyblade, and a flash resounded from the contact between the Keyblade and the creature.

Melissa shook her head, dizzy from the light. She looked around. Their environment had changed from the Sandlot to a dark room with a spiraling floor that seemed to float in the air. There lay a door up on the floor, but there seemed to be nothing behind it.

Roxas looked at her, Keyblade in hand. Both nodded, and wordlessly approached the door, stepping into it without hesitation. Beyond it was a similar room, but the white creatures approached them. With the Keyblade it was easy to defeat them, and they ran up the steps and into another door.

As they entered the next room, a large white creature appeared. It seemed to be like the Darkside except that it was white, and had an odd cross symbol on its face. An odd glow surrounded Roxas, and as he moved forward, he was transported into the air. The creature examined him closely, then pulled back its arm to attack. Roxas flipped over the fist, slamming its head with his Keyblade. Melissa could only watch as Roxas still floated into the air as the creature was shot back and returned to him, grabbing him with its claw-like hands and tossing Roxas into the air. Even as it tried to hit him, again Roxas flipped over the claw, hitting it in the head and slamming it to the floor.

Roxas landed on the ground gracefully, watching the creature slide from the platform over the edge. He looked at Melissa, sporting a large grin. She shook her head, laughing.

The platform shook, and quickly turned over. Melissa couldn't respond fast enough, but Roxas jammed his Keyblade into the floor with one arm, and grabbed her arm with the other. She turned her head, looking at the white creature as it charged a large ball of energy, jumping off the platform and making them both fall. The orb came closer, and Melissa tossed a sword at it, making the orb disperse and send out a shockwave. Both fell far to the floor along with the creature. They slowly and painfully got up, looking at it even as it still lay on the floor. Taking advantage of the opportunity, they stuck at its head. When it had taken enough hits, it raised in an odd position, its head on the ground, and began to discharge white and black attacks that followed them. Dodging the creatures attacks, the two worked hard to continue to strike at the head until it finally seemed to begin to dissolve into darkness.

"Run!" Melissa said, noticing the thing begin to fall toward them. She ran forward, but there was nowhere to go. Roxas looked up at the thing, and ran toward Melissa, knocking her to the floor and covering her with his body. The creature fell onto them, but it was already so consumed with darkness that it was not heavy. However, everything around them turned to darkness, and they grasped for something, anything. A hand grabbed Roxas', and the darkness turned to light.

Melissa looked around, but there was not much to see for the two of them were in a white room. Naminè sat on a large platform, and, before either Roxas or Melissa could speak, put a finger to her lips.

"My name is Naminè." She said. She looked at Roxas with concern. "Roxas . . . do you remember your true name?"

The cloaked figure from before appeared from a dark portal, grabbing Naminè's arm. "Say no more, Naminè." The figure warned.

"But if no one tells him, Roxas will. . ." Naminè looked at the figure with concern.

"It's best he doesn't know the truth."

"Hey!" Roxas called. "You're that pickpocket!"

A dark portal appeared behind Roxas, and the figure pushed both Roxas and Melissa into it.

"Seifer, strike a pose, y'know?" Melissa woke up to Rai's voice and a figure standing near her. She held her head, sitting up.

Roxas stood up quickly just as the flash of a camera went off. "What's that for?!" He demanded. Melissa stood up beside him.

"Keepsake." Fuu said bluntly, holding the camera.

"Those freaks in the white jumpsuits are gone, y'know?" Rai said, scratching his head.

While the three discussed the creatures, Melissa turned to Roxas. "Thanks for . . . saving me." She whispered, blushing.

Roxas smiled. "I'm glad you're alright." He whispered back. He looked up, and inhaled sharply. Across the Sandlot stood Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Hayner angrily stormed off, and his friends followed behind him. Roxas and Melissa ran to catch up.

When they arrived at the Usual Spot, Hayner, Pence, and Olette were already eating sea-salt ice cream.

"So . . . you two hung out with Seifer's gang today?" Pence asked.

"It's not like that. . ." Melissa said, unsure how to explain the long story.

"Oh yeah!" Roxas said. "How was the beach? Wasn't that today?"

Olette looked down sadly. "We didn't go. It wouldn't be the same without you, right?"

Roxas looked down, depressed. " . . . Sorry. Hey . . . how 'bout we go tomorrow? We could get those pretzels and . . ."

"I promised I'd be somewhere." Hayner said angrily.

Roxas seemed even more depressed. Melissa leaned over closer to him. "The struggle, remember?" She whispered.

"Ohh . . . Oh!" Roxas looked up at Hayner, who still seemed irritated.

"I'm outta here." Hayner growled, walking past them. Melissa looked at Roxas, who appeared more hurt than any damage any of those white creatures ever could have done to him.

"Restoration at 48%" The computer said. DiZ sat before it, his fist clenched. Riku walked in, and glanced at Kristen.

"So it fits." He said, seeming amused.

Kristen looked down. She had put the dark cloths on, and the coat _was_ comfortable. Now she matched with Riku. "How'd you know my size?" She asked, smiling. Riku patted her head, obviously holding back a laugh.

DiZ looked back at the two, who froze.

Trying to change the subject, Kristen began to talk. "Was that Naminè made of data?" She asked.

"No." DiZ responded angrily. "Naminé hijacked the data herself. Look what she's done now... She's totally beyond my control!" He banged his fist against the computer.

"Calm down." Riku said.

"Don't wanna break the expensive stuff." Kristen teased.

"It doesn't matter." DiZ murmured. "As long as Naminè accomplished her goal we needn't worry about what befalls Roxas.

Riku nodded and walked out of the room, motioning for Kristen to follow. She walked behind him until they were out of earshot.

"I know we've gone over this. . ." Riku said, taking off his hood. Kristen wondered why he always wore his hood around DiZ. ". . . but I want to know if you're certain if you want to be with me after this. I mean, I can help make it so that you're with any of your friends."

"I want to be with you. That's final. I mean, where would you be without "your light"?"

Riku smiled, suppressing a laugh. "Alright." He thought for a second. "There's just one thing: if you are to go anywhere, you need to hide your face."

Kristen nodded. Thinking, she asked a simple question, something that had been bothering her for a while. "Riku? What _is_ Roxas?"

Riku sighed and scratched his head. "He's . . ."

Melissa sat in the Sandlot, cheering for Roxas. He had dominated the preliminaries, but that was to be expected considering all of the fighting he had done recently against much more difficult opponents. Pence had already lost part of his lunch to Melissa due to a bet, and she was busy enjoying it.

Roxas had continually looked over at Hayner, still worried about the day before, but Hayner didn't even look at him. This seemed to distract Roxas and worried him even further.

It was now Roxas verses Hayner. Olette bet a bit of munny that Hayner would win, but Melissa knew better. As they faced each other, Hayner pointed his club at Roxas.

"Hey . . . sorry about yesterday." Roxas said solemnly.

"What, you still worried about that?" Hayner seemed to be caught off guard. "You need to learn to let that stuff go."

"I've got a lot on my mind."

"Sorry man." Hayner shrugged while Roxas shook his head. Hayner began to laugh. "Hey, what am I sorry for?"

The match began, and both struck at each other. In the end, Roxas won. Hayner lay on the floor still, wiped out.

"I can't believe I lost!" He complained.

"I had a lot of fun fighting you." Roxas said, helping Hayner up.

"Well I didn't, wise guy." Hayner joked, crossing his arms. "But I guess I taught you well."

Both walked off the stage, leaving it to Seifer and Vivi. Roxas sat beside Melissa, who was watching the battle intensely.

"Roxas. . ." she whispered, "something feels off . . ."

"About Vivi?" Roxas whispered back. "Yeah, I feel it too. When did he get so tough?"

They continued to watch, but Seifer was easily defeated by Vivi. Seifer came down the steps, passing Roxas as he stepped up them, confirming Melissa's doubts.

"That's not Vivi." Seifer whispered. "Thrash 'im."

Roxas faced Vivi, and the second the battle started, everything froze. Melissa looked around, but nobody except Roxas, Vivi, and herself were moving.

Vivi transformed into a white creature, and Roxas' Keyblade appeared. Without hesitation, Melissa summoned her swords and attacked. The creature was defeated easily, and clapping could be heard behind them. They turned to see a cloaked figure stepping toward them.

"Roxas. All right. Fight fight fight." The cloaked figure said, walking closer.

Melissa looked, noticing a young woman behind the cloaked figure. She glanced up at the cloaked figure, who took off his hood.

"Axel?!" Melissa exclaimed, knowing the flaming red hair the second she saw it. The young woman stepped beside him, and it became obvious who it was.

"See. . . now _that's_ how you should greet me, Roxas." Axel shook his head.

"Axel?" Roxas asked.

"Man, talk about blank with a capital 'B'." Axel sighed.

"I don't think the Dusks are going to crack this one." Amanda said, shrugging. It made total sense that she was with Axel.

Axel sighed, summoning his chakrams.

"Wait a sec!" Roxas exclaimed. "Tell me what's going on!"

Axel looked around. "This town is his creation, right? Which means we don't have time for a Q and A. You're coming with me, conscious or not." Axel pointed his chakram at Roxas. "Then you'll hear the story."

Numbers fluttered around Roxas, making Axel straighten up. He didn't seem to like that.

"What's going ON?!" Roxas yelled, tossing the Keyblade to the floor in frustration. Without warning, the Keyblade appeared back in his hand.

"Number XII, Roxas," Axel said, spinning a chakram in his hands, "the Keyblade's chosen one."

"Alright, fine!" Roxas growled. "You asked for it!"

Roxas charged at Axel, with Melissa close behind. Melissa would have been at his side if it weren't for someone grabbing her hood and practically strangling her. She turned to see Amanda shaking her head.

"Stay out of this one." Amanda warned.

"But-!" Melissa looked back at Roxas, who didn't seem to be doing to badly in the fight. "What is going on?!"

Amanda looked away. "Let him take Roxas. It's for the best."

"_Why?!_"

"I can't tell you."

Melissa growled. "I won't let that happen without a reason." Amanda sighed.

"Not bad, Roxas." Axel said, smiling.

A man in red bandages appeared, looking at Roxas and Axel with his arms behind his back.

"So it was you." Axel growled, tossing his flaming chakrams at the man, but with no effect as they were deflected by a number barrier.

"Roxas, this man speaks nonsense!" The man said, his accent thick.

"Roxas, don't let him deceive you!" Axel said, the numbers beginning to attack him and Amanda. Amanda looked, and ran back toward Axel.

"Roxas! Trust Axel!" Amanda called, jumping back as the numbers moved nearer.

Each called his name, and Roxas held his head in confusion. He whispered his friends' names, then shouted them into the air. Time had returned to normal.

Melissa looked around, but she was not watching the Struggle match from the seat that she had sat at. Instead, she seemed to be in a side alley. She looked around, and a cloaked female figure stood behind her.

"Are you with Axel?" Melissa asked.

The girl laughed, shaking her head. "'Fraid not." She said, shrugging.

"Then who are you?"

"That's not important." The girl looked at the Struggle match, and seemed to enjoy the fact that Roxas was beating Setzer, the past champion. "You choose to fight alongside Roxas, right?"

Melissa nodded.

The girl thought for a second. "Is there any way I can take you with me? If you stay with him, your fate is sealed."

Melissa looked at the girl. "I want to stay by his side. It would be wrong to leave him now. Besides . . ."

"You're forming feelings for him, right?" The cloaked figure inquired, seeming amused. "I understand. But I do have a request."

"What?"

"Don't reveal anything about Sora, Naminè, Axel, or anything. The less that is known, the better. Help him as you wish, but at least keep the rest secret."

"Fine." Melissa said, turning to watch Roxas. When she turned to look around again, the girl was gone.

She rejoined Roxas, and the group went to the tower for ice cream. Roxas took the crystals off of the trophy he received, and passed him to his friends. There was one left, a blue one, and he offered it to Melissa. She laughed, insisting that he keep it. It was his and his friends' promise, after all. Until recently, she had been no part of it. Roxas seemed dissatisfied with that, but kept the gem anyway.

"Thanks a ton, Roxas!" Pence said, admiring the gem.

"One more treasure for us to share." Hayner smiled.

"I've got a present, too . . . for all of us." Olette pulled out five ice cream bars. Roxas, excited, stood up, and stumbled.

He struggled for his balance, but slipped off of the tower. Melissa reached for his hand and grabbed it. The weight slammed her chest against the cement, and she grunted in pain. Roxas began to slip, and she grabbed his arm with her other hand. The shift in weight made her slip as well, and they both tumbled toward the ground. Roxas pulled her close, and she passed out before contact.

Kristen tossed the small blue crystal in the air. "Did you really have to take it?" She asked, glancing at DiZ. The screen read "Restoration at 79%", meaning that the conclusion of this part was near.

DiZ shook his head, and Riku glanced at her. Sighing, Kristen put the charm into the bag and back into the coat pocket.

"His progress is astounding." DiZ murmured, amused.

"So what happened?" Riku asked. Apparently while Roxas was falling he had some sort of connection with Amanda, who was far away. This connection somehow connected Roxas, Sora, and Amanda for a short moment, increasing the restoration rate immensely.

"Naminé's encounter with Roxas put his heart in contact with Amanda's. And that, in turn, affected Sora. You see?"

"Naminé?... She's a wonder." Riku seemed impressed.

"She wasn't born like other Nobodies. She can interfere with the hearts and memories of Sora and those aligned with him."

"But whose Nobody is she?" Riku asked.

"I could tell you. . ." DiZ said, looking over his shoulder.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kristen said. She had talked with Amanda and Stella enough to figure that out. "She's Amanda's. Hers and Sora's hearts mingled and were connected after she lost her heart."

DiZ, disgruntled that the answer had been giving by someone other than himself, looked over at Riku. "Would you mind telling me your name?"

Riku thought for a moment and removed his hood and blindfold at the same time, revealing the face of Ansem. Kristen couldn't quite understand why. "It's Ansem." Riku said. DiZ seemed to find this amusing and laughed. He then turned to Kristen.

"I have met you before." He noted. "Where do you come from?"

Kristen glanced at Riku, who silently shook his head. Looking at Diz, she said, "I come from a place where people know when to not be so nosy."

Two days had passed, and Melissa had more questions than answers. The day before they had searched the mysteries of Twilight Town, and everything seemed to be so strange now. Unlike when she had first arrived, things seemed less and less normal. Balls mysteriously flying out of walls, many Vivi's attacking them at once, the reflection of Roxas turning into a violent shadow of him, bags that bounce insanely, the mystery train, and Naminè in the window. Everything seemed so unexplained, and the odd part was that no one else could see it. Because of that, Roxas seemed even more depressed, and Melissa had a faint idea that she was the only thing keeping him sane.

It was strange, since Naminè had apparently had a conversation with Roxas in the few seconds that he looked at the window. She had told him that he and Axel were best friends, that he and Sora were connected, and that her never was supposed to exist. None of those things helped with Roxas' current mental condition.

Melissa sighed. Things were just getting worse, and she was beginning to wonder what would have happened had she chosen to listen to Amanda or that cloaked woman.

"The nerve of that man!" Kristen growled, turning to face Riku. "_Dispose_ of Naminè?! She's been helping him the whole time, and now that it's almost done, he wants to get rid of her! She's not a threat!"

"I know that." Riku said. "Maybe he thinks she might be used against Sora again."

"No way! You know that as well as I do!"

"That's why we're not going to do anything. If he wants it done, he'll have to do it himself."

Kristen nodded. "It just seems so trivial. To have everyone suffer so that he can get his revenge . . . I don't like it."

Roxas walked up the steps toward Melissa. "I could not sleep last night." He said, smiling. He explained to Melissa his dreams, which seemingly explained everything that happened in Sora's first adventure, but oddly skipped Castle Oblivion.

"Come on, everyone's inside." Melissa smiled. "Maybe they'll make you feel better."

Roxas nodded and the two of them entered the Usual Spot. They greeted the group, but were ignored completely. Hayner, Pence, and Olette turned and ran out of the room and right through Roxas and Melissa. Roxas simply stood there, stunned. They followed them out of the room, only to be cornered by the white creatures.

Axel appeared behind them. "Look at what it's come to. I've been given these icky orders to destroy you—if you refuse to come back with me."

Roxas lowered his defense slightly. "We're . . . best friends, right?"

Axel scratched his head. "Sure . . . but I'm not getting turned into a Dusk for . . . Wait a sec! You remember now?!"

Roxas nodded, unsure himelf.

"Great!" Axel grinned. "But, you know, gotta make sure and all. So, umm . . . what's our boss's name?"

Roxas was quiet, and Axel sighed sadly.

"Can't believe this . . ." Axel whispered. The stick in Roxas' hand turned into the Keyblade, and the two of them fought off the white creatures quickly. Axel lifted his arm to strike, but was frozen mid-attack.

"Roxas, to the mansion! The time had come!" A voice rang out through the streets.

They hesitated, looking at Axel, but ran through the streets to the Mansion, fighting the white creatures the whole way through.

Amanda warped behind Axel. "Did you manage to . . ." She stopped, noticing that he was the only one there. She sighed.

"The Roxas that I know is long gone." Axel said sadly, shaking his head.

"Axel . . ." Amanda said, looking at him with concern. "You're attacking a boy with no memories, how can you expect him to not fight back?"

"He has memories. He remembered that we were best friends." Axel said flatly, looking back. "But he leaves me no other choice."

"Don't be a hothead!" Amanda said, knowing immediately what Axel was about to do.

"Sorry, flame's my element." Axel smiled. "Wait for me on the tower of Twilight Town. I'll meet you there. I have to handle some business."

Roxas and Melissa had adventured through half of the mansion and had already met with Naminè. Suddenly, Roxas remembered who he was, and knew. He explained these to Melissa, who absorbed it with understanding. Nobody or not, she still would be by his side. She had even helped him destroy that pesky computer.

A door opened, so Roxas and Melissa walked in. Nobodies immediately surrounded them, and they fought with all of their strength.

"Simply amazing, Roxas." Axel said, walking across the room with his arms crossed.

"Axel." Roxas said.

"You really do remember me this time? I'm SO FLATTERED." Axel said, his temper making the room explode into flame. Melissa looked around, seeing all exits blocked and Axel facing them. "But you're too late!!"

Roxas sighed, summoning two Keyblades. One was black while the other light colors. Melissa glanced at them, curious because Sora had never been able to do that.

"Two?!" Axel was surprised, but summoned his chakrams and smiled at Roxas.

They fought, but Axel's hot temper made it easy for Roxas and Melissa to defeat him. Axel fell to the floor, beginning to fade.

"Roxas . . ." Axel sighed. "Let's meet again in the next life."

"I'll be waiting." Roxas nodded.

Axel chuckled. "Silly. Just because you have a next life . . ." He faded away into darkness, and Melissa could see the hurt behind Roxas' eyes.

They continued to wander, and eventually came upon a hallway that held two capsules, one with Donald and Goofy inside. As they continued forward, they came to a large white room with Sora sleeping in the middle inside of a giant pod.

"At last, the Keyblade's chosen one." The man in red said, standing before the capsule.

"Who are you talking to?" Roxas asked. "Me? Or Sora?"

"To half of Sora, of course." The man shook his head. "You reside in darkness. What I need is someone who can move about the realm of light and destroy Organization XIII."

"Why? Who are you?"

"I am a servant of the world. And if I'm a servant, you should consider yourself a tool, at best."

"Was that . . . was that supposed to be a joke?" Melissa growled, clenching her fists.

"I'm not laughing!" Roxas yelled, summoning his Keyblade and striking at the man. His attacks did nothing.

"My apologies." The man said. "This is only a data-based projection."

Roxas continued to strike at the man, and stopped to catch his breath. The man disappeared and reappeared near the pod. He summoned the two closer. Roxas looked at Sora. The man in red was gone.

"Sora . . ." Roxas said, looking up. "You're lucky. Looks like my summer vacation is . . . over." Roxas looked at his hands, which were disappearing.

Melissa looked down at his hands, then at hers, which were vanishing as well. Smiling, she took Roxas' hand, showing him hers. Roxas looked up at her, shocked, but then smiled. They both vanished together.


	3. Chapter 3

1 Stella yawned, stretching. She didn't know how long she had been asleep, but it had definitely been for a while. She looked around; she was in a white room, Avalon beside her, and there was a large white chamber in the middle, where Donald and Goofy were working to wake up Sora. Avalon was slowly waking up, and looked over at the group, who were jumping in a circle, excited to see eachother.

"Nice clothes." Stella said, smiling and standing. Both laughed at they looked at Sora's obviously smaller clothes.

Sora looked down at his clothes, blushing. He looked quite a bit older, his face had matured and he seemed more developed. Stella wondered how long the boys had been asleep, but Namine had said that it wouldn't be easy to put their memories back in their proper places.

The group looked at Avalon, and Stella had to keep reminding herself that they never would have remembered her, since the memories were long gone.

"Who's your friend?" Goofy asked.

"I'm Avalon." Avalon tilted her head and smiled. "I know a lot about you guys, maybe even some things you don't even know."

Stella rolled her eyes and nudged Avalon. "We've been working pretty hard since you guys have been asleep."

"We were asleep?" Donald asked.

"At least for a year." Avalon yawned. The three looked at her in disbelief.

"How did you get here?" Goofy asked. "Last time we saw you, you were disappearing and going back into your world."

Stella thought for a second. "Beats me. We suddenly appeared here not long ago, so I assume we're in the same predicament as you."

"Meaning the world needs the Keyblade bearer once more. Otherwise, the worlds would not be connected as they are now." Avalon leaned against the wall, crossing her arms. She glanced sideways, noticing the open door leading into a different kind of environment.

"Alright, recap!" Sora said. "Maybe we can figure out what happened."

"We defeated Ansem." Donald quacked.

"And Riku went on the other side of the door to close it." Goofy added.

"We restored peace to the world. . . and so we went to find Riku."

"Then what?" Stella asked, looking around, but not seeing Avalon.

"What does the journal say, Jiminy?" Goofy asked.

Jiminy took out his journal, flipping it open a few pages. "Gee, there's only one sentence . . . 'Thank Namine.' Hmm. . . I wonder who that is?"

"Some journal that is." Donald growled, crossing his arms.

"Maybe instead of standing around like a bunch of clueless people, we should take a look outside." Avalon walked back into the room. "There's a whole town out there."

They walked out of the room and through this creepy old mansion. Avalon led them outside, where there was a large gate that opened to a forest. Once through the forest, they entered through a crack in the wall, and into the town.

From a market area, they walked into a smaller alley, where there was a small path that led off into another area. It was blocked by a gate that was slightly ajar.

Sora looked at the gate for a short while, thinking. "You know, I think I've been to this town." He said.

"What's it called?" Donald asked.

"It's called Twilight Town." Avalon said, walking forward into the small area. "You've never been here."

"Guess I've must've imagined it." Sora said, scratching his head.

They walked into a room where three people who were about their age sat around, bored. One sat up quickly, looking at Sora. His hair was brown and spiky, and he simply radiated attitude.

"What do you want?!" He asked, looking at the rest of Sora's group.

"Uh, nothing." Sora seemed startled. "Just wondering what was back here."

"Now you know. This is our spot." The boy seemed to relax, and leaned against the back of the chair he was sitting on.

The other boy, slightly overweight, walked up to Sora, looking at him curiously.

Sora looked at the boy, leaning back slightly. Stella could tell that Sora was wondering if there was something on his face. "What?" Sora asked.

"You're . . . new around here, right? I'm Pence." The boy said, taking a step back.

The boy with the attitude stood and walked up to Sora. "Hayner. Nice to meet you, but we got stuff to do, so catch ya later." Hayner walked past Sora and out of the room.

The girl stood up, smiling. "My name's Olette. Hey, did you finish up the summer homework, yet? Independent studies are the worst, huh?"

"We're just passing through." Stella said, noticing the confused looks on Sora, Donald and Goofy's faces. "We're from a private school, so no independent study for us."

"Aw, lucky!" Pence complained. "Wait." He thought for a second. "What're your names?"

"Oh, sorry." Goofy said. "We're Sora, Donald, Goofy, Stella, and Avalon." He said, gesturing to the person who's name he said when it came up.

"We just met someone who was looking for you." Olette said.

"He sure seemed in a hurry." Pence added. "He had a black coat on so I couldn't see his face, but he had these big round ears." Pence raised his hands, making a shape to show what the ears looked like.

"The King!" Donald exclaimed.

"Where'd you see him?" Sora asked.

"At the station." Pence replied.

"The station. Thanks!" Sora said. "We gotta go, later!" They turned, running out to wherever the station might be. They ran down some stairs, winding up in a platform/fighting arena like place. Three people stood there, noticing the group.

"Hey you, where'd you come from?" A man asked from the group, a scar on his face and the beanie on his head making him look almost threatening.

"Up the stairs, isn't it obvious?" Avalon said, shrugging.

"You here to pick a fight or something?" The main man said, growling.

"Nope." Stella said, taking a few steps forward with Avalon right beside her. "You'd be too easy to beat." She was irritated by his aggressive and proud attitude. She wouldn't mind teaching him a lesson or two.

The man growled again, stepping toward them. He seemed on the edge, only the slightest push would make him fight them. "I make it my policy not to beat up girls." He said, grinning as if he had won.

"Too bad." Avalon said. "'Cause we make it our policy to not beat up proud weaklings. But I don't mind pushing that aside for a moment to beat up your sorry–"

The man charged at them, and both separated and dodged his first blow. Avalon kicked low, aiming to knock his feet out from under him as Stella kicked downward in the middle of his back, making him hit the floor hard on his face. Stella stood on his back before he could get up, pinning him down.

"Had enough?" She asked, smiling sweetly.

"Get off of me!" He growled angrily, thrashing.

"One moment!" A rotund man ran toward them, and the girls looked at him suspiciously. He looked at them for a moment, then began to speak. "If you're gonna fight, why not make it a proper Struggle?"

Stella stepped off of the man's back, and he stood angrily, glaring at the girls. He looked over at the man. "What?"

"You see, Seifer. . ." The man fidgeted a bit. "I'm a really big fan."

"Wh-what do you want?" The man, Seifer, held his nose for a second, looking to see if it was bleeding from his fall. He didn't seem interested in what the man was saying.

"In other words, I want to see more of your "super cool" moves! You handled the tournament with real style, and you absolutely dominated the title match. But I just can't get enough. Don't you see? The matches are far too short!" The man then turned to the girls. "And what's your names?"

"Stella and Avalon."

"Well, if you wanna fight a match, you just say the word."

The girls shrugged, then turned and joined Sora. They continued to walk toward the station.

"That was so cool!" Sora said. "I didn't know you could fight like that!"

"Just because you guys have been slacking doesn't mean we have." Stella grinned. "We just knew we would come back someday, and we had to prepare ourselves for that."

"So. . ." Goofy thought for a second, pausing as they entered a large brick area that stood before a large building with a tall clock tower. "What about the others?"

Stella glanced back, stopping in the middle of the platform. She thought for a second, but was at a loss of words.

"Look out!" Avalon called, shooting at the white figure that was about to attack her. It vanished, but more appeared, surrounding the group. Everyone drew their weapons and fought the creatures, but their attacks were having little effect.

"Like this!" Avalon called, drawing the group's attention to the creature she was fighting. It moved to attack her, but she spun behind it, striking it when it was trying to figure out where she went. "If you get behind them, they're easy to beat!"

Even with Avalon's tactics, with every creature they beat, more appeared. It wasn't long before they were overwhelmed and exhausted.

"Some . . . welcome." Avalon said, gasping for air. She continued to shoot at the white creatures, but there was little effect. One of the creatures moved to attack Stella, and Sora lifted his Keyblade to defend her.

In a flash of black and gold, the creatures disappeared, leaving a cloaked figure standing there, Keyblade in hand. Sora, Donald, and Goofy ran up to him, only getting tossed a munny pouch as the King ran off.

Avalon glanced at Stella. "He's wearing an Organization cloak. The same that Zexion and Axel wore."

"Organization?" Stella looked over at Avalon, who shook her head.

"I'm sure it will all be explained in time." She sighed, shrugging. "But Riku was with Mickey, so if Mickey is here . . ."

"So is Riku. And Kristen would be with him."

"Hey!" Sora waved them over, and the two joined the guys. "Would you two be willing to join us for another journey?"

"Of course." Stella and Avalon said in unison.

"Then let's go!" They walked inside of the station, looking at the different trains, especially the one that stood out with its blue paint and golden stars.

"Wait up!" Someone called form behind them. It was Hayner, with Olette and Pence right behind him.

"What's up?" Sora asked.

"Nothing, but . . ."

"We came to see you off. It just seemed like something we oughta do." Pence said, smiling.

"Oh . . .really?" Sora seemed surprised and happy. "Thanks!"

A bell rang through the building, signaling the preparation of a train to leave.

"You should hurry and get your tickets." Olette smiled.

Sora nodded, taking out the pouch that the King gave him, and handed the munny to the teller to get the tickets.

Olette looked at the pouch, jumping slightly.

"What is it?" Donald asked. Olette took out another pouch, hers matching Sora's exactly.

"How strange. . ." Avalon murmured, thinking. Sora shrugged, then turned toward the train, the others heading toward the train.

He paused, and sighed heavily.

"What is it?" Stella asked, looking back at him.

"I can't help feeling like we won't see this town again. . ." Sora responded.

"Well, that's a silly feeling." Avalon smiled. "You're thinking too much."

"You're right!" Sora said, cheering up.

Donald, Goofy, and Avalon entered the train, waving goodbye. Stella waited at the doorway while Sora hesitated, saying goodbye.

"Hey, Sora. You sure we haven't met before?" Hayner asked, thinking.

Sora thought for a second, then looked at Stella. Stella shrugged and shook her head.

"Positive." Sora said. "Why do you ask?"

Hayner shrugged. "I dunno."

Sora smiled, and a tear fell down his cheek. The others jumped in surprise, and Stella stepped beside him.

"You alright?" She asked, looking at him worriedly.

Sora wiped it away quickly. "Y=yeah. Don't know where it came from."

"Pull it together." Hayner asked.

"Silly." Stella shook her head. "I'm sure we can come again, right?"

"Whenever you want." Pence agreed.

"Right. See ya." Sora said, waving as he and Stella entered the train.

The train rolled on slowly, and they had no idea how long they were on it. Everything outside, after leaving the town, seemed to simply be clouds and ocean, with little to no differences in the scenery.

Sora took out the munny pouch, reaching inside for a small jewel. It was blue, and glistened in the light as Sora held it to the window.

Stella leaned back, looking outside at the passing clouds. It seemed to calm her, and she sighed.

"Hey, Stella?" Sora asked, and Stella turned to look at him.

"What's up?" She smiled.

"Uh . . . um. . ." Sora blushed slightly, looking down. He reached into his pocket, pulling out the small star charm. "It's your's, so . . . you might want it back."

Stella looked at the charm, and could see all it represented. It was the source of her confusion and pain while in Castle Oblivion. She had fought with Sora, Melissa behind her the whole time, trying to knock some sense into him while he slowly began to think that it belonged to Namine. She recalled how she had begun to think that things were slowly turning into how they were supposed to be, with her out of the picture. And during that whole time, she had slowly sunk into depression and despair.

"Stella?" Sora knocked her out of her trance, and she looked up at him in surprise.

"Oh! Um. . . keep it. I want you to have it."

Sora nodded, putting it back into his pocket. "There's something else. . ."

"Yeah?"

Sora stood, moving to sit beside her. He put her hands in his. "Did we. . . get in a fight or something? I cant help feeling . . . regret when I'm around you, and I don't know why. Maybe . . . before you disappeared, we got in a fight?"

Stella sat, speechless. Avalon moved to sit across from them, one leg crossed over the other. She leaned forward slightly.

"Even though it's not in his memories. . ." Avalon smiled, speaking openly, "it's in his heart."

Stella sighed.

"What is?" Sora asked.

"I'll keep it simple. You, nor anyone else beside us, don't remember that you forgot about Stella, about how important she was to you. And she had to be there the whole time as you continued to forget. But you slowly remembered, or had some sense knocked into you. I suppose the regret still lingers in your heart." Avalon shrugged, speaking as nonchalantly as physically possible.

"I . . . did?" Sora whispered, looking at Stella.

Stella hesitated, and nodded softly. Sora sighed sadly, and lifted her chin, making her look at him.

"I promise . . . that I'll never do that to you again, no matter what. I never want anyone to hurt you, least of all myself."

"I'll hold you to that promise." Stella whispered, smiling at him. They moved close, kissing softly. Stella shifted, leaning into him so she could sleep. Sora smiled, wrapping his arm around her as she rested. He looked up at Avalon, who nodded then returned to looking at the clouds.

It was about another hour or so before they arrived at their destination. They stepped out of the train, and it rolled away, giving them no mode of transportation.

Sora laughed nervously. "There goes our ride." He said, looking at it as it vanished from sight. They continued to the large tower that stood near, stars and moon decorating it in the same fashion that the train was decorated in.

"Who's that?" Stella asked, pointing to a figure that stood before the large doors of the tower. They walked closer, where the large figure seemed to be examining the door carefully.

"What's goin' on?" Donald asked.

"I sent some of my lackeys inside to see if the master of this here tower's as big and tough as they say. Word is, he's a real powerful sorcerer. Which would make him the perfect bodyguard for me. See, it don't matter how tough he is---once he's a Heartless, he'll do as I say!"

"A Heartless!" Avalon exclaimed, touching the gun charm on her necklace.

"That's right. They're those things that come outta the darkness in folks' hearts. Why, with all those Heartless at her side, my dear friend Maleficent is gonna conquer everything! And since I got me a debt to pay, I'm goin' 'round to a bunch of different worlds and buildin' an army of Heartless, special for her. Why am I talkin' to you pipsqueaks anyway? Go on, scram! I'm behind schedule as it is."

The group looked at eachother in disbelief, then back at the figure, who seemed oblivious to who was behind him.

"You oughta find something nicer to do." Goofy said.

"Says who?" The figure turned around, finally realizing who was behind him. "Wha . . .AAAH! It's you!"

"Pete!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed, obviously knowing the guy.

"What are you two nimrods doin' here!?"

"What are YOU doing here?" Donald growled.

"You know him?" Sora asked.

"We sure do!" Goofy said. "Pete's been causin' trouble for ages! His Majesty banished him to another dimension a long time ago. I wonder how he escaped."

Pete laughed. "You wanna know how, eh? Well, Maleficent busted me out, that's how! And now your world---no, no, no, all the worlds---are gonna belong to yours truly. Cause Maleficent's gonna help me conquer 'em!"

"Good luck with that!" Stella laughed, crossing her arms. "Maleficent's toast!"

"Whaddaya mean?" Pete asked, confused. Donald began to snicker, and Pete pointed at them angrily. "You! So you're the ones that did it!"

Sora put his arms behind his head. "Well . . . we mighta had something to do with it."

Pete, furious, raised his arm. "Heartless squad! Round up!"

Shadow Heartless appeared from the ground, charging at the gang. In a matter of seconds, all of them were defeated.

Pete jumped back, surprised. "You just wait! Nobody, and I do mean nobody, messes with the mighty Pete!"

"So, "mighty" Pete, who lives in this tower, anyway?" Sora asked.

"Oh, ya don't know, eh? Well, it's old Yen Sid. 'Course he's probably a Heartless by now!" Pete smiled.

"Master Yen Sid lives here?!" Donald exclaimed, both he and Goofy beginning to run up the steps.

"Yen Sid is the King's teacher!" Goofy explained.

"Wow." Sora said, as he, Avalon, and Stella joined Donald and Goofy up the stairs.

"He sounds powerful!" Stella smiled, running beside Sora.

Avalon looked back, where Pete still stood there, his jaw dropping. She raised her gun, firing a warning shot inches from his head. "Get out of here!" She called. "Or I won't miss next time!" Pete looked at her and ran away. She grinned and joined the others.

With every floor and set of stairs, Heartless appeared. They were easy to defeat, but numerous and annoying. When they finally reached the top, there were no Heartless to be seen, only an old wizard sitting at his desk.

Donald and Goofy bowed. " Master Yen Sid! It's an honor!"

"Hey there!" Sora said, looking at Donald and Goofy as they glanced at him in shock.

"Sora! Show some respect!" Donald growled, jumping angrily. The wizard raised his hand to calm Donald, and the group looked at the wizard.

"So, you are Sora. Now then, have you seen the King yet?" Yen Sid asked.

"Yes, we did, Master. But we didn't get a chance to talk to him." Goofy explained.

"Yes...the King has been quite busy of late. Therefore, it would seem that the task of instructing you three falls upon my shoulders. You have a perilous journey ahead of you. You must be well prepared." Yen Sid put his hands together, looking at Sora without emotion.

"You mean...we have to go on another quest?" Sora looked down, exasperated. "I was looking forward to finding my friend Riku, so we could go back to the islands, all of us." He glanced at Stella, who blushed.

"Yes. I know." Yen Sid shook his head. "However, everything in your journey, Sora, is connected. Whether you will find your way home to the islands... Whether you will return alone or with your friend... And, whether or not the islands will still be there. And the key that connects them all is you, Sora."

"I'm...the key?" Sora looked down for a second, thinking.

"Keyblade. Key. Duh." Avalon laughed. Sora put his hand before him, making the Keyblade appear.

"Chosen wielder of the Keyblade! You are the key that will open the door to light." He looked at the group, then waved his hand, making a book appear. The book raised off of the table that it had appeared on, and spun softly, resting on the table before Sora, opening."This book contains valuable knowledge you will need for your journey. Study it carefully. Once you have finished, we will speak of the enemies you will surely confront."

They read over the short passages quickly, but each passage was as cryptic as the last.

Sora looked up from the book and at Yen Sid. "But wait a sec---how come the Heartless are still running around?"

Yen Sid sighed. "Your past endeavors did prevent an immense effusion of Heartless from the great darkness; make no mistake about that. However, the Heartless are darkness made real---and darkness lingers yet in every heart. The Heartless are fewer. But while darkness exists in a single heart, it will be difficult to eliminate them."

"Gawrsh, that must mean...if everybody's heart was full of light, them Heartless'd go away!" Goofy seemed excited. Avalon looked at him and shook his head.

Yen Sid smiled. "Now it is time to speak of the enemies that you will encounter." He waved his hand, and, near the wall, an image of Donald appeared. The image changed into a Heartless. "If one such as you, Donald, yields to the darkness in their heart, they too will become a Heartless. But you know this. The Heartless are always lurking and ever seeking to capture new hearts. Never let your guard down! Now then..." Yen Sid waved his hand again, and the white creature appeared next to the Heartless.

"A Dusk." Avalon murmured. "A Nobody."

Yen Sid nodded. "At times, if someone with a strong heart and will---be they evil or good---becomes a Heartless, the empty shell they leave behind begins to act with a will of its own." The Heartless vanished, leaving only the Dusk behind. Yen Sid continued. "An empty vessel whose heart has been stolen away... A spirit that goes on even as its body fades from existence---for you see, Nobodies do not truly exist at all. Nobodies may seem to have feelings, but this is a ruse---they only pretend to have hearts. You must not be deceived!"

" Nobodies... They don't exist..." Sora seemed confused by this, but said nothing.

"Yes. Your friends have met Nobodies, battled with them."

Stella looked down. "They seemed. . . human." She thought of Amanda and the story she told. She said that even Axel had told her that, but he had emotion when around her. Stella began to wonder if that was fake.

"Now then...the being you see before you is known as a Dusk. They are the most common form of Nobody. But there are others---some larger, some with frightening and unique powers. Be vigilant! On your journey, you will meet an alarming number of Dusks. They will all attempt to do you harm." Yen Sid waved his hand again, and the Duck vanished. "Still, they are nothing but empty shells, destined to return to the darkness. But—" He waved his hand once more, and three figures in black cloaks appeared. "The beings you see before you now are different. These powerful Nobodies have formed a group called Organization XIII. It commands the lesser Nobodies."

"Organization XIII. . ." Stella glanced at Avalon, who looked back at her but shook her head.

Yen Sid continued. "While Heartless act on instinct, Nobodies function in a higher manner. They can think and plan. And it seems they are working towards a goal. What that goal is, we do not know. The King sensed the danger, and journeyed forth to fight it. He found the dark realm's Keyblade, and with it, closed the door. Now he's traveling from world to world, fighting the Heartless as he seeks the answer to the riddle of the Nobodies and Organization XIII." The cloaked figures vanished.

"So we need to find the King first." Sora said, nodding.

"Before you go, you will need more suitable traveling clothes." Yen Sid smiled. "Those look a bit small for you." Yen Sid motioned toward the door that was on the opposite end of the room. "Through there, you'll find three good fairies. If you ask, they'll create for you appropriate garments."

Sora nervously pulled at his clothes, once again embarrassed. He, Goofy, and Donald walked into the room, Stella and Avalon a little ways behind them.

Avalon stopped, looking to be sure they were out of Yen Sid's earshot. "Organization XIII, those were the people who you fought at Castle Oblivion."

"Marluxia, Larxene, Axel, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion . . ." Stella paused, thinking of the collective stories that each of them had. "Amanda's going to be with Axel, that's for sure."

"Exactly. And Kristen will be with Riku. Wherever Melissa is, I'm sure she'll be able to handle herself." Avalon bit her lip. "But that's not my biggest concern."

"What is it?"

"The people we fought, Marluxia and Larxene, were a huge challenge. We barely made it out of there. And they were practically the lowest of the group, or so Zexion explained."

"Only one other was lower. . ." Stella crossed her arms. "But Vexen was high on the list, and we beat him, so it can't be that bad."

"Correction: Axel beat him. You guys wore him down. The higher it goes, the stronger they'll be, or so I assume."

"But it's just the order of joining." Stella argued. "I think . . . we should wait it out, not get our expectations too high. If we fight them, then we fight them. If we don't, then that means that the others took care of them. Besides, the farther we go, the stronger we'll be, maybe even stronger than them."

Avalon closed her eyes, thinking, then nodded.

"What do you think?" Sora asked as he came in. His clothes were bigger, and black. There were many belts on his clothing, and it didn't look extremely different from his last outfit.

"I think it fits you much better." Stella smiled.

"That's not what I was asking!" Sora said, crossing his arms and smiling.

"It suits you." Stella giggled.

"Now is that an insult or a complement?" Avalon asked, doing her best TV-host impression. "You decide!"

Yen Sid smiled. "I have one more gift for you." Down floated the Gummi Ship, still equipped with the adjustments that Stella had equipped them with. "Because of your previous endeavors, the worlds have returned to their original states. That means the pathways between them have disappeared."

"So how exactly do we get around, then?" Stella asked.

"Do not fear. If what the King suspected proves true, the worlds have prepared new pathways along which you may travel. These pathways may be utilized by unlocking special gates. How these gates are opened, I'm afraid I do not know... However, the Keyblade will serve as your guide. When a beam of light radiates from the Keyblade, return to the Gummi Ship. Though the worlds may seem far apart and out of reach, they nonetheless remain connected by invisible ties. As do our hearts."

"Our hearts are connected." Sora whispered.

"Correct." Yen Sid said. "But be warned. As you proceed... The Heartless and the Nobodies will be using their own paths: Corridors of darkness, to travel from world to world. They may be attempting to link these dark pathways to the gates between the worlds."

"Wow, what jerks." Avalon growled, crossing her arms.

"Guess we'll just have to teach them a lesson or two with my beautiful Gummi Ship." Stella smiled.

"Now then, that is all the information I can give to you. Go forth; everyone is waiting."

"Let's get going!" Sora said, running down the corridor to the Gummi Ship.

Stella began to join him, but hesitated and turned back, to at least tell Yen Sid 'thank you.' She had an aching question, but he was nowhere to be seen, vanished in a flash of light. She sighed, knowing she would get the answer to her question later in the journey. Turning, she joined Sora and the others, knowing that, if she left the driving to Donald, they'd be goners.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wow, this place is filled with business . . ." Stella said, entering a busy street. There were moogles everywhere, doing business with people of different shapes and sizes. Pieces of the town appeared to be in shambles and in repair, like the remnants of a white brick building that was just across from the busy shopping stands, which also seemed to be in repair. Despite the minor chaos, people seemed to be happy, and unconcerned that there were Heartless not far from them, high on the rooftops, waiting for something.

"No kidding." Sora agreed, looking around. "We're probably going to have to fight, though."

"We wouldn't be here if we didn't have to fight." Avalon sighed, looking at a shop.

"Where are we, though?" Donald asked.

The group looked at Avalon, who, up until now, knew just about everything that was going on. She shrugged and shook her head.

"I don't really know where we are, exactly. If I had to guess . . ." She ran up the stairs that were on the opposite side of the businesses, looking around as she stood on the top. " . . .I'd assume we're at Hollow Bastion." She pointed, and the others joined her to the top of the stairs, looking at a castle that seemed to be in the midst of repair, dark spirals extending toward the sky, as a red heart that was stamped upon it seemed to be broken in half. Parts of it were boarded up, and it seemed that reconstruction was slow.

"Wow." Stella said, looking at it in amazement. "It looks so different."

"The last time we were here . . ." Sora looked down, thinking. Quickly he raised his head and looked at the group eagerly. "We should see how Leon and the others are doing!"

Everyone nodded, and they continued down the stairs and into an alleyway. The walls of the alleyway were layered high with bricks, and, with the street in the same way, it made the area seem darker and colder. The alleyway soon opened up, leading to a house that seemed to brighten up the area. Next to it was a stairway that seemed to lead up to the top of the walls and into another section of the city.

A small ball of light floating alongside the floor, growing into a pedestal of light then going back down to continue to scan the floor, as if it were searching for something.

"What is that thing?" Donald asked, jumping up in surprise.

"That's the town's defense mechanism." Everyone looked up to see a young girl standing up on the high wall, near the house.

"Yuffie!" Sora exclaimed, smiling. Yuffie waved at them and scanned the area, flinching as she looked behind them.

"Look out!" She yelled.

Everyone jumped to the side, barely avoiding the Dusk's attack as it swooped near them. As it turned to attack again, Sora drew his Keyblade, destroying it. In a matter of seconds, they were surrounded by Nobodies, each moving in slowly to attack.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Stella groaned, drawing her weapon. They began to attack the Nobodies, doing their best to avoid the Dusk's graceful attacks. The light came in, going up under the Nobodies and striking at them, making them stumble enough for the group to have time to strike them down. As Stella was in close combat with a Dusk, the light came out from underneath her, ready to zoom up.

"Look out!" Avalon yelled, but not in time. The light flashed upward, striking the Dusk, allowing Avalon to his and destroy it. As the light went down, Avalon noticed that nothing had happened to Stella, it had only gone through her.

"That was the weirdest sensation ever." Stella laughed, striking down the last Nobody at the same time as Sora.

"I see you're still in top form." Yuffie said as she landed from her jump off of the wall. She smiled at them.

"What did you expect?" Sora teased, hitting his chest as a symbol of pride.

Stella laughed, nudging him. "You seem to be doing okay."

"Well, what did _you_ expect?" Yuffie laughed.

"What about everyone else?" Goofy asked.

"They're doing great!" Yuffie seemed to be happy, probably because she had been fighting recently.

"Hey, Yuffie," Sora asked, scratching his head, "have you seen Riku or the King?"

"Or anyone else?" Stella added.

Yuffie thought for a second, walking toward the house. "Nope." She paused, thinking. "But I had a feeling that I would see you guys again."

"'We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other." Sora lowered his head, apparently doing an imitation.

"Is that supposed to be Leon?" Yuffie asked.

"That was terrible!" Stella laughed, Avalon, Goofy, and Donald joining her.

"Everyone's working on stuff over at Merlin's house. C'mon!" Yuffie said, running toward the house. They followed her, and she opened the door gleefully, showing a scene of Cid typing while Aerith and Leon watch him.

"Meet the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee!" Yuffie smiled, extending her hand toward the group.

"We missed you!" Aerith smiled.

"Well, if you ain't in top shape." Cid chewed on the toothpick in his mouth, thinking.

"I knew it." Leon shook his head.

"Knew what?" Sora asked, tilting his head.

"A while back, everyone suddenly remembered you guys, all at the same time."

"You . . . remembered? Wait! Does that mean you forgot about us?"

Stella looked over at Avalon, who nodded her head slightly. She sighed, turning toward the rest of the group. "Sheesh, and I thought an obnoxious group like us would be hard to forget." She joked.

"So where have you been all this time?" Yuffie asked, giggling.

"We were sleepin'" Goofy answered.

"Where? In cold storage?" Cid teased.

"Hey," Avalon said, trying to change the subject, "have you seen the King or Riku? Or the twins and Melissa?"

The others shook their heads, and Stella and Avalon sighed sadly.

"We'll keep our eyes open." Aerith smiled, her voice soothing the two.

"Thanks." Sora smiled.

Cid stood, getting in Sora's face, almost making Sora fall back. "Don't go thankin' us just yet." He said.

"Hollow Bastion's got a problem, a big problem." Leon added.

"Like Nobodies and Heartless?" Stella asked.

"Exactly." Yuffie nodded.

"Then you're talking to the right people." Avalon smiled.

"We'll help you in any way we can." Sora agreed.

Leon stood, walking toward the door. "Then follow me to the bailey—there's something you need to see." He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"One more thing." Aerith smiled. "Here." She handed Sora a card. "Leon thought you might like to have one.

Sora flipped the card over. "Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Members."

"A membership card? Cool!" Stella smiled, looking over his shoulder.

"Thanks, Leahhh. . . . huh?" Sora looked around for Leon, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"We're supposed to be at the bailey!" Avalon said, opening the door.

They ran out of the door and up the stairs, entering the bailey. Leon was looking over the edge at the castle that stood far in the distance.

"Look." Leon said, pointing at the castle. "We want to restore Hollow Bastion to what it used to be. Who knows---maybe even something better. There's still a lot to do, but I'm sure we can handle everything--- Except . . . for that . . ." he pointed at two Dusks walking toward the castle. " . . . and that." He then pointed at a large swarm of Heartless, which gathered in the canyon before the castle.

"We'll handle them!" Sora said, smiling.

"That's good to hear." Leon smiled and thought. "So, Sora, do you know what's going on, then?"

Sora thought for a second, then looked at Avalon to explain. Avalon glared at him and sighed.

"A guy named Pete is going around, plotting with the Heartless. He's not a big threat. The largest one is the one controlling the Nobodies, Organization XIII."

"You called?" A dark voice echoed through the area. They ran through the bailey, and toward the stairs that led down to the other side of the wall. Across from it was a large platform, but there was no one to be seen.

"You're doing well."

"Who's there?!" Sora growled, looking around fruitlessly.

"This calls for a celebration . . ." From darkness came many Dusk Nobodies, which fled into the bailey. The group followed the Nobody, and the gate that opened to the town closed.

"We have to keep them out of the town!" Leon yelled, drawing his Gunblade and striking down several Nobodies. Everyone drew their weapons, defeating the Dusks easily, but it only made stronger, more obscure Nobodies appear.

Stella approached one of these new Nobodies while the others continued to fight the smaller Nobodies. The newer ones were about the same height as Stella, but moved slower and more carefully, making them seem as less of a threat to the gates. It moved slowly, seemingly concentrating on the gate. In one hand was a long sword, and the other stayed by its side. On its face was the same symbol as that was on the Dusk's, and some white features on it made it seem like it wore flowing clothes. Its head turned quickly and sharply from the gate to Stella, and lifted its sword as it stepped toward her. She did the same, bringing up her weapon and waiting at the Nobody moved closer. Its movements reminded her of a samurai, and they both stopped, waiting for the other to move.

The Nobody moved first, slicing toward her, its sword slicing down and back up. She dodged behind it, striking at its back, making it disappear.

They worked as a team to dispatch the other Nobodies, everyone working as both a distraction and as offense. When they were gone, they ran back out of the bailey to the other side, where six figures stood on the high wall.

"The Keyblade . . ." the center figure said, "what a truly marvelous weapon. Were it only in more . . . capable hands . . ." The other figures laughed with him, but the laughs seemed to have no emotion. There were slight differences in each of their figures, but it was hard to tell due to the hooded dark cloaks that they wore.

"You guys seem to be short some members." Avalon said, crossing her arms. "Capable enough for you?"

"No thanks to you!" One outbursted, pointing at Avalon.

"Silence." The middle one smiled. "You think you meant anything to him? Remember, he was only a Nobody. Nothing was more important to him than his loyalty to the Organization."

"What do you know?!" Stella growled, throwing her sword, only for it to go through the figures in a puff of black smoke and returning to Stella's hands. "Come down here so we can finish this!"

"What a shame. . ." the center man said, seemingly amused, "and here I thought we could be friends."

The cloaked group laughed again, disappearing into a black portal.

"Stop!" Donald quacked, beginning to run down the steps. Before he could reach them, a dark portal appeared before them, blocking his path.

"What's the big idea?!" Donald yelled.

"Oopsy daisy!" The cloaked figure teased.

"What's with the weirdo?!" Stella asked, drawing her sword.

"Now, do you think that's polite, shutting me down like that?" The cloaked figure asked, spreading his arms in a questioning gesture.

"That's not shutting you down." Avalon growled, crossing her arms. Quickly she pulled out her gun and shot at the cloaked figure. He barely dodged it, moving his head to the side slightly.

As he moved to avoid the shot, Stella rushed forward, pausing before she struck. "This is shutting you down." She sliced at him, making him jump back.

"I would totally be wiped out if I were any old dude. 'Cept I'm not. I'm with the Organization. Nothing "any old" about me."

Sora growled, glaring at the figure. "Ha! Tough talk for someone who stood on the sidelines while his Nobody flunkeys did the fighting!"

"Oh, dear. I think you got the wrong impression." He wagged his finger at the group.

"Um, I think not." Stella smiled. "You work for the Organization, you act like an old surfer, and you're obnoxious."

"Sounds about right." Sora laughed.

The figure sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well. Be a good boy now!" He vanished quickly into a dark portal.

"What a weirdie. . ." Avalon shrugged.

Sora reached into his pocket, pulling out the membership card. It glowed, and Sora locked the Keyhole.

"Sorry to go so soon, Leon," Sora said, "but other worlds are calling." Leon nodded, waving as they left to go onto the Gummi Ship.

Stella looked at the map on the Gummi screen. "Twilight Town is gone . . .," she whispered, showing the others.

Sora looked down, sighing. "That's terrible!"

Everyone was silent, each thinking. "You think we'll have to fight those Organization characters?" Goofy asked.

"We definitely will." Avalon said, turning her chair to face the others. "The Organization is a threat, and as long as they continue to stay that way, we will probably have to fight and destroy them . . ."

"We'll just have to bide our time then," Sora said, tapping on the arm of the chair. "Hopefully, if that time comes, then we'll be ready."


	5. Chapter 5

1 "What kind of forest do you think we're in?" Stella asked, looking around.

"Well, the plants are mostly bamboo, so I don't think that it's a forest. It's more of a grove." Avalon said, pushing one of the stalks aside so she could pass by.

"So, it's a bamboo grove, then." Stella rolled her eyes. "You think it might be easier if we follow that path?"

"Come on, we went through this already. Sora, Donald, and Goofy are taking the path so that we can cover more ground and figure out where we are."

"Fine. So why, then, are the guys in the bushes over there?" She pointed over to where, a short distance away, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were hiding behind a bush, watching something. They moved quickly to join them, and sat beside them.

"What are you looking at?" Stella whispered.

Sora put his finger over his lips, pointing to a large shadow that hovered alongside a giant rock. It took the shape of a dragon, grinning and looking devious.

"A Heartless?" Donald asked.

"But there's no mark." Avalon commented lazily, looking down toward the source of the shadow.

"So? There's Heartless that don't." Sora said, drawing his Keyblade. "Let's ge the jump on 'im!"

"Perhaps we should look before we leap." Goofy said, but Sora and Donald had already jumped out of the bush toward the shadow.

"Do you think they ever listen?" Stella whispered, sighing and jumping out of the bush behind them.

Sora gasped, seeing a young boy in armor, holding a small lizard that shook and shivered, hiding behind his arms.

"Some Heartless." Avalon laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Is that Mushu?" Goofy asked. The lizard poked his head over the boy's shoulder.

"That's right. I know you've heard of me! I'm little, lethal, and legendary! Now y'all scram before I get my dragon dander up!"

"Because we are _so_ scared." Avalon crossed her arms. "A lizard could do some serious damage."

"He's not a lizard! He's Mushu!" Sora said, laughing. "We missed you!"

"Yeah, well you better _hope_ I miss _you_, or else you're–you're. . . Sora!" Mushu looked happy, jumping out of the boy's arms.

"Who is this guy, again?" Stella asked.

"Uh, I summoned him a few times, to help us out in some battles." Sora explained.

"Oh."

"Do you know them?" The boy asked Mushu.

"Know them? Man, we used to kick all kinds of bad guy butt together! Yeah, you know, I helped these guys out of a lot of tight spots. 'Cause I'm a mighty dragon! Right?" Mushu leaned against Sora's leg.

"I'm sure if you were _that_ important, I'd remember it." Stella laughed.

Sora smiled and shifted his leg, making Mushu fall over. He looked at the boy. "And you are?"

"I'm Mulan. Um, no, I-I mean . . ." The boy quickly lowered his voice, obviously unsure.

"Ping!" Mushu said, going up to his shoulder and resting there.

"Mulan Ping?" Donald asked.

"No, just Ping. I am Ping, son of Fa Zhou."

"So you know Mushu?" Sora asked.

"Mushu's one of my family's guardians." Ping explained.

"We didn't know we were borrowing a family guardian." Goofy commented.

"Yeah, that's right!" Mushu outbursted. "Which puts you guys up to your eyeballs in debt to Ping here?"

"Why, because we took away their rat-killer?" Stella whispered under her breath. Avalon laughed.

"SO, it's time for you guys to pay up!" Mushu finished.

"Mushu . . ." Ping said, looking with uncertainty at Mushu.

"They don't mind. Ain't that right?"

Sora looked back at Avalon and Stella, who were obviously thoroughly unimpressed. "Can't we do both getting rid of Heartless and finding the Keyhole while helping Ping? It seems only fair." He explained.

"Fine." Stella murmured.

"See, Ping here was just on his way to join the Imperial Army." Mushu explained, then shifted to the other shoulder to point out past the grove, which gave an overlook to a camp. "We gotta go find the other recruits over at the training camp."

"Would you join us?" Ping asked, much less demanding than Mushu. "It'll be easier to fit in if I'm with guys, like you." He avoided the gazes of Stella and Avalon.

"What do you mean, "fit in"?" Sora asked.

"Well, uh, don't worry about that." Ping replied quickly.

"You're pretending to be a boy, aren't you? Avalon asked, smiling and crossing her arms.

"You're a . . . girl?" Sora and Donald jumped back in surprise. Stella facepalmed.

"You didn't notice?" Ping smiled hopefully.

"Uh-uh." Donald said.

"Not me." Sora agreed.

"Which isn't much." Stella smiled. "Those two would fall for anything."

"We're right here." Sora growled, glaring at Stella.

"So why do you have to pretend to be a boy?" Avalon inquired. "Girls can fight."

"It's dishonorable for a woman to join the army." Ping said sadly.

"Hmph. Sounds like–"

"Avalon!" Stella whispered harshly, elbowing Avalon in the ribs.

"I was _going_ to say it sounded ridiculous." Avalon growled. "We're gonna try to get in too."

"But you heard her, she said it was 'dishonorable.'" Stella protested.

"What else can we do? Besides, they can't resist fighters like us. That would be even more _'dishonorable_.'"

Stella sighed, then turned to Ping. "Can you fight?"

"I haven't practiced. . ." Ping admitted regretfully.

"Then perhaps it's best you stay disguised as a boy." She smiled. "We'll be your support."

"Thanks."

They moved from the bamboo grove downhill to the encampment. The second they entered, Ping began to walk funny.

"What are you doing?" Stella whispered, moving close to Ping.

"Walking like a guy." She whispered back.

"Don't be silly. Walk normal, but act as if there's no one better than you. With pride."

Ping nodded, walking as Stella said to.

"Hey, food!" Sora said, his stomach grumbling in response. It had been a while since they had last ate, and they were all hungry. They moved into line, waiting for the food.

Avalon looked to her side, noticing a short man looking back at her. "Got a problem?" She asked angrily.

"Women shouldn't be here." He grinned, shoving in front of her. "Besides, you should know your place."

"Is that so?" Avalon growled. Stella put her hand on Avalon's shoulder to calm her, but it was quickly shrugged off. She tapped the short man on the shoulder. He turned, and she punched him hard in the face. "No cutting unless you want to be cut."

The man jumped up quickly, and attempted to punch Avalon. She dodged to the side, avoiding his blow, but he instead hit a skinnier man in the face. Sora and Donald had already jumped in, and a tangle of fighting ensued, with Sora getting punched in the face, Avalon beating up the short man, always avoiding his hits and making him hit his friend, and Donald jumping in whenever he saw necessary.

Stella, Ping, Goofy, and a tall, large, bald man stood in disbelief, unsure of what to do, watching their friends beat up eachother.

"Please!" Ping yelled, making everyone stop.

"Please!" The skinny man teased, mocking Ping.

"What a girl!" The short man commented.

"Oh, was that supposed to be an insult?" Avalon said, kicking the man face-first into the dirt. "Cause this girl just kicked your–"

"Avalon!" Stella growled, crossing her arms.

". . . butt." Avalon murmured, rolling her eyes.

"L-let's just get back in line, okay?" Ping said, trying to encourage them.

"Who's side are you on?" Sora yelled defensively. "I just got slugged!"

"Want some more?" The short man growled, jumping up with his fists ready.

"Soldiers! Get back in line!" A strong voice commanded.

"The Captain!" A skinny man exclaimed as everyone ran into a line formation.

The Captain walked along the line, looking at Sora, Donald, and Goofy briefly and continuing on, halting quickly when he was in front of Stella and Avalon. "Are you their support?" He tilted his head quickly, indicating Sora and the others.

"He wishes." Avalon said, growling as Stella elbowed her once more in the ribs. "I swear, if I get a bruise, you're dead!" She growled at Stella.

Stella ignored her. "What she means to say is that we wish to join the army alongside our friends."

"Women cannot join the army. It is dishonorable." The Captain said shortly.

Avalon looked past the Captain, noticing a Heartless sneaking behind the Captain. She looked at Stella briefly, who nodded. They moved around the Captain, smiting the Heartless in an instant.

"These _dishonorable_ girls just saved your life." Avalon grinned, looking back at the Captain.

More Heartless appeared, Donald having to cast a spell to stop one from attacking Avalon They surrounded the army.

"What are they?" Ping asked, drawing her sword.

"Heartless!" Sora yelled, summoning his Keyblade. "I hope you're ready, Ping!"

In only a few minutes, they managed to defeat the Heartless. Ping was clumsy with the sword, not really skilled or even halfway competent with it. Avalon sighed, whispering to Stella about all of the work they would have to do.

When everything was back to normal, the Captain approached the group. "What are your names?" He asked, looking at Sora.

"Sora, Donald, and Goofy." Sora said.

"You three are welcome to join my troop. As for you two girls, you are skilled in your work. You will not be troops, as to avoid dishonor, but you are welcome to fight with your friends and join along in our work."

"Loopholes. I like that." Avalon grinned.

"We're Stella and Avalon, in case you want to address us." Stella commented. "We won't respond to 'you girls.'"

"I am the son of Fa Zhou–" Mulan began nervously, wanting to be accepted as well.

"You should return home." The captain said coldly.

"B-but . . . that would dishonor my family!"

"You'd rather dishonor my troops?"

"Hey, wait a second!" Avalon growled, "If Ping trains hard and does his best, he'll get stronger!"

"If you give us an assignment, we'll prove it! We can't work the same without Ping!" Stella added.

"So you want to be tested? Very well. Our orders are to smash Shan-Yu's army on their way here. They should be coming through the mountain pass."

"We'll smash them!" Donald grinned.

"I doubt that." The Captain said. "You will be the advance party. Scout out the mountain for my troops."

"That's it? No problem. Right?" Sora smiled encouragingly at Ping.

"R-right." Ping agreed reluctantly.

After many exhausting missions, the Captain was proud of their work, except for Ping's. He seemed to be firm in his ideas that Ping wasn't getting any better, and it was annoying. After their last mission, he showed the same sentiments.

"That's exactly what I need from you." He praised the group. "Now you still have some tasks to do. Stay sharp. You did well."

"I knew it!" Sora grinned.

"Captain . . ." Ping said nervously.

"I suppose you've made a little progress." The Captain told Ping.

"Not a little- a lot!" DOnald argued.

"No." Ping shook her head. "You're right, Captain. Please give me one more assignment. This time I'll show you what I'm truly made of!" "I'll give you one more chance." The Captain said, nodding.

They had to fight their way up the Mountain Trail to the village to the top. While Sora and Stella worked to break apart the rock barriers, the others fought the Heartless so that they couldn't attack Sora or Stella. It took some time, but they managed to secure the path.

"You ain't half bad." The short man, Yao, grinned.

"A man among men!" The skinny man, Ling, agreed.

"Thanks!" Ping seemed encouraged, and it showed in her face.

The three men (Chien-Po, the large one, as the third) left, leaving the group with the Captain approaching.

"Ping sure did great!" Goofy commented.

"You bet he did!" Donald agreed.

"FIne. I'll let you join my troops. But I'm still not convinced you have what it takes to be a worthy soldier." The Captain crossed his arms.

"Why not?!" Sore exclaimed.

"It's all right, Sora." Ping said. "I'll find a way to show him what I'm made of. Just give me a chance."

"That's the spirit, Ping." The Captain said approvingly.

"Thanks!" Ping smiled.

They entered the village near the summit, looking around. After a while, they ate some lunch, sitting down to take a break.

"This mission stuff is harder than I thought." Sora commented, leaning against a small building.

"What did you think it would be?" Avalon smiled. "This is the army, boy." She grinned, trying her best not to laugh during her general impersonation. "This ain't no picnicking with your momma."

Sora laughed. "Who's idea was this, anyway?" He recoiled back as a snowball hit him square in the face. He wiped it away quickly, noticing Stella preparing another snowball.

"It was yours, if you don't recall." She smiled, dodging the snowball that Sora threw.

"Guys, guys!" Mushu yelled, running through the snow and onto Ping's shoulder. "I just saw this really shady guy. And I know it's Shan-Yu."

"Shan-Yu?!" Ping exclaimed.

"That's the Hun leader!" Sora exclaimed, jumping up. The others did the same. "We've got to tell the Captain!"

"Right!" Ping said, nodding.

"Waaaait wait-wait-wait WAIT! Everybody use their heads a sec. Now, why are we here? To make the Captain see Mulan's---I mean, Ping's talents and bring honor to her family." Mushu got excited, and it wasn't hard to see where this conversation was going. Sora, Donald, and Goofy nodded in agreement. "So," Mushu continued, "let's go find out where Shan-Yu is, by ourselves. Then, if we're lucky, we can fry him up good! Though just tracking the guy down should earn us our stars . . . Captain Musclehead will have to notice my girl!"

"You don't see the problem." Avalon shook her head. "I see us being the one's getting fried. What if he get's away. What then? We'll get in trouble for 1) not telling the Captain in the first place and 2) being the only reason this whole operation fails. Besides, what if we lose? That's _big_ trouble, since I doubt any of us will be alive to merit being noticed."

"Wow, that was long." Stella said, looking at Avalon. " I don't think even my mom's lectures were that long."

Avalon elbowed her in the ribs, getting her revenge for all the times Stella did it to her.

"We won't lose, and we won't let him get away. It'll be worth it." Sora encouraged, the others nodding.

"Let's go." Ping said, Avalon agreeing reluctantly.

They entered the Village Cave, where it ended in a small shrine.

"There's nothing here." Stella said, looking around.

"It's just a dead end." Sora agreed.

"I think you were full of it, Mushu." Avalon said, looking at Mushu.

"You're crazy. Check again!" Mushu urged.

Avalon rolled her eyes, leaving the cave with Donald behind her and Goofy behind him. Stella shook her head, and headed toward the exit beside Sora. Suddenly, there was an earthquake, and they stumbled to maintain their footing.

"What?" Ping said, looking around.

A barrier formed between the two groups, leaving Stella, Sora, and Ping on one side, and Avalon, Goofy, and Donald on the other. Large horse-like Heartless appeared, and Sora, Stella, and Ping worked to get rid of them. When the Heartless were defeated, the barrier vanished.

"Nice fighting, Ping!" Stella said between breaths.

"You guys ok?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Ping smiled.

"C'mon! Time to report to the Captain!" Mushu urged.

"But Shan-Yu wasn't here." Ping murmured.

"Please!" Mushu said, smiling. "We're gonna tell the Captain how thousands of Heartless stormed the cave, and Ping took out almost every one of 'em!"

"Do you even have an idea of how much room 1000 Heartless take? I wouldn't even think that 10 could fit in that room." Avalon said, smirking.

"Aw, shut it and let's go!" Mushu urged.

They exited the cave, finding only ash and limited remains of the now charcoaled buildings. They looked around, finding the Captain leaning against the rubble, clutching his side.

"Captain!" Ping exclaimed, holding him up as he was about to fall form his attempt to stand.

"Where did the enemy go?" Sora demanded.

"They went toward the summit . . ." The Captain said reluctantly.

"We'll stop them!" Ping encouraged.

"It kinda is our fault." Goofy whispered.

"You mean _my_ fault." Mushu murmured.

"No disagreement there." Avalon crossed her arms.

"Shan-Yu and the Heartless did this, not us!" SOra growled at the group. He turned to the Captain. "Captain, if you track down the villagers, we'll handle this." He faced the summit. "Let's go."

They ran up the ridge, coming to Shan-Yu as his pet hawk perched upon his shoulder. Above him hovered hundreds of airborne Heartless, moving quickly.

"Oh, sh–"

"–oot." Stella finished for Avalon, not elbowing her this time.

Shan-Yu lifted his sword, then pointed it at the group. "Attack!" He yelled, and the Heartless charged toward them. They fought them off as much as they could, and Shan-Yu began to run down the mountain with the other Heartless behind him. Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po ran in, a cannon in hand. They placed it, aiming for Shan-Yu.

"That's not gonna help." Avalon said, stress beginning to show in her voice.

Ping ran toward them, shoving Yao aside. She ran up the hill, then aimed for the mountain above. Using Mushu as her unwilling flint, she lit the cannon, causing an immediate avalanche.

Sora looked behind him, noticing the Captain entering near the flow of the avalanche. "Captain?" Sora asked, confused.

Ping looked at him, then the avalanche, then him again, running to him and grabbing his hand to pull him toward a rock that would keep them away from the pummeling snow. The snow enveloped Shan-Yu and the Heartless, and everyone pressed against the rock so they wouldn't be swept away.

"Thanks, Ping." the Captain said, smiling.

"It . . . was nothing." she replied. Everyone stood, looking at the freshly placed snow. Form it, a small red figure jumped out, talking loudly to himself.

"First she uses me as a lighter, then she turns me into a cannon ball. The head ancestor's gonna hear about this. You know, that's it! I give up! I can't take this no more. C'mon, Mulan. Let's quit this charade and go home, girl."

"Mushu!" The group all yelled at once. Mushu looked up, seeing the Captain standing before him. He quickly put his hands to his mouth.

"You all knew, didn't you? You knew Ping was really a woman in disguise." The Captain said, disgusted.

Sora and Stella opened their mouths, hoping for words to come out. But when nothing came, they quickly shut them again.

"I can't believe you lied to me. The punishment for high treason and dishonoring the army is . . . death."

"I'd like to see you try!" Avalon growled. She could control her temper no longer. "You say she dishonored you; she saved your life! And how could she come here as a woman, when it took so much for her to make it in as a man! You expected her to dishonor her family instead, when you know you would do the same as her in her shoes!"

"You're all dismissed." The Captain said after a couple minutes of hesitation. "My debt is repaid." He turned, walking back toward the ridge, summoning the other men to continue moving.

"I blew it." Mushu said. "Sorry Mulan."

She shook her head, pulling off the armor. As disappointed as she was, she insisted on returning home. Her mood was slightly lifted when the group said that they would take some share in the blame, which seemed to lift her mood. Upon hearing a loud yell, they looked over the mountain, seeing that Shan-Yu was not defeated after all. They raced to the city to warn the Captain, but he did not believe them. They pointed to a high tower, where Shan-Yu stood triumphantly, and jumped down. Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po left to guard the Emperor as the Captain commanded, while the other soldiers simply stood there, transforming into Heartless. They sent the Captain forward to guard the Emperor, while defeating the other Heartless with ease.

"The Emperor's in danger!" Mulan yelled, and they raced to the Palace gate, where Shan-Yu stood with his sword to the Emperor's throat.

"Now you'll bow to me!" he yelled triumphantly, and looked to Mulan, who appeared worried. During his second of being distracted, the Captain jumped down in the middle of them and knocked Shan-Yu away. The Captain and the other three soldiers led the Emperor into the gate and shut it firmly, and Sora and the others moved to put themselves between the gate and Shan-Yu. He stood, laughing and glowing with dark energy. He stood, more powerful than ever, with Heartless by his side.

"You guys handle the Heartless!" Sora told Avalon, Goofy, and Donald. "We'll handle Shan-Yu."

They focused their attacks, Stella and Sora striking at Shan-Yu whenever they had the chance. Mulan would attack while Mushu shot balls of flame, stunning Shan-Yu momentarily. When Shan-Yu seemed weakened, Sora jumped forward, and the two pushed at eachother in a show of strength. Sora was able to punch Shan-Yu back a little, but he was gaining ground. With a wink, Stella and Mulan attacked Shan-Yu at once, making him fly back as Sora took the final strike. Shan-Yu backed away, clutching his side and dropping his sword as he fell.

They stood before the Emperor, who walked out with Shang. Around them were the inhabitants, hundreds and hundreds of people.

With a stern look, the Emperor began to speak. "I've heard a great deal about you, Fa Mulan." Mulan bowed to him, and he continued. "You stole your father's armor, ran away from home, impersonated an Imperial soldier. You've deceived your commanding officer, shamed the entire Chinese army, and dishonored your family name."

Sora, showing his impatience, murmured, "We get the picture . . ." Stella and Avalon elbowed him from both sides, smiling at eachother.

"You're a young woman." The Emperor continued. "And in the end . . . you have saved us all." He bowed to Mulan, much to everyone's surprise. He motioned to the Captain, who handed Mulan Shan-Yu's sword. "Take this, so the world will know what it is you have done for China."

"Thank you." Mulan said, bowing again.

The Captain addressed the group by name. "Thank you." He bowed to them.

"'Thank you?' Is that all there is to say?" The Emperor asked. "If you wish to win the heart of Fa Mulan, China's bravest woman, you'll have to be a bit more eloquent than that!"

Everyone laughed. Sora turned to Mulan. "Can I get an autograph?" He asked. Mulan thanked him.

In her hands, Shan-Yu's sword glowed, and Sora glanced at it. Quickly he locked the Keyhole. "I guess it's time for us to go now." He said.

"We look forward to your return." Mulan smiled.

"You two play nice, now." Stella teased.

"Whoa . . . watch it, soldier!" the Captain and Mulan blushed, making everyone laugh.

They left the palace, and Avalon stopped abruptly.

"What is it?" Stella asked.

"Call me crazy, but I want to go to the Summit before we leave. I have this odd feeling . . ."

Sora looked at her for a second and thought. "Alright. We'll rest in the Bamboo Grove until morning and then head to the Summit in the morning. Ok?" Everyone nodded, and they went to rest in the Bamboo Grove.

It didn't take long to reach the village the next morning. As they rested for a minute, Donald noticed a man in black. "Look!" He yelled.

They began to chase the man up the mountain.

"Sora!" Mulan called.

Sora stopped quickly. "Mulan, hey. No time to talk. We gotta catch that guy!"

"I'm following him too!" Mulan insisted.

"Then let's keep moving!" Avalon insisted.

They ran to the ridge, but the man was nowhere in sight. They stopped for a second, resting.

"How come you're after somebody from Organization XIII?" Stella asked.

"What is that?" Mulan inquired.

"The guy in black." Sora said.

"A bad guy!" Donald added in.

"I knew it!" Mulan said. "There's a rumor that there is a spy in black, lurking in the mountains. I came up here to find him."

"Then we're on the same page." Avalon said hastily. "Look!" She pointed to the man in black, running further up the mountain.

"How come we're here again?" Kristen asked, sitting on a rock half covered in snow as she watched Sora talk to the group. They had noticed Riku running, but he had already reached Kristen by the time they started moving to chase him.

"You saw that creature." Riku said, crossing his arms.

"Of course I did. And Sora's right here. I'm sure he could handle it." She kicked her legs over the ledge. "I was talking about why we're following Sora."

"We have to keep an eye on him. Unless you want to be with them."

"That's not what I mean. I told you I'd stick with you." She bit her lip, then stood up quickly. "So he's looking for you right now, thinking you're a member of the Organization. And he thinks the Organization is here causing trouble, which isn't exactly untrue. So what would you like me to do?" She asked. Disdainfully, she added "Sit here and watch the show?"

"No." Riku looked down at Sora, who was still looking for him on the Summit. Looking up, he saw some of the flying Heartless descending toward the group. "The dragon is soon to come, but if they leave now, they won't be able to see it. I'll have to distract them a bit, so they can and so they can defeat it. In the meantime, I want you to warn the people below, mainly the Emperor. Think you can do that?"

Kristen pondered for a minute. "I don't think I can get by without being seen by at least one person of Sora's gang. If you can get me a portal to the main gate. . ." She smiled as Riku summoned a dark portal. She trusted him enough to know that she could go through it, and had done so several times before on Riku's 'secret missions.' She went to his side. "Thanks" she whispered, kissing him on the cheek and running into the portal, it closing behind her.

Riku sighed, looking down at Sora. He wouldn't have to distract him long, but it would certainly not be easy.

Sora looked up, seeing the Heartless coming down from above.

"Not again!" Stella complained, drawing her weapon.

Avalon smiled. "Time for some fun." They ran ahead, swinging at Heartless as they moved. Sora drew his Keyblade to join them, and turned around quickly, seeing the cloaked figure behind him, sword drawn and pointed at Sora.

"Hey! You! Quit sneaking around!" Sora growled.

The cloaked figure pointed past him, and Sora knocked away a Heartless that was floating near him. He turned around again to see the man take out a wing-like sword. Sora attacked, fighting the figure. He moved with fast and powerful attacks, but rarely finished them, leaving many openings for Sora to attack.

A few minutes into the battle, the figure jumped back, holding a hand up to Sora. He stopped abruptly, then ran down the mountain. Sora chased close behind, but the figure was faster, and soon managed to escape Sora.

"That guy . . ." Sora whispered to himself. "No . . . why . . . would he? Riku?"

Stella ran up to Sora, concerned. "You all right?"

"Did you get 'im?" Goofy asked, unable to hit the out-of-reach Heartless.

"He's gone." Sora said bluntly.

"You lost him?" Avalon sighed.

"Well, what now?" Sora asked, making his Keyblade disappear.

"Well, we should–" Stella was interrupted by a loud roar. They turned to look at the top of the mountain, where a large dragon-like creature with cymbals on its wings flew form the snow and out of the mountain. On its chest was a large Heartless symbol.

"It's heading for the city!" Mulan exclaimed. "We've got to warn Shang!"

They ran down the mountain as quickly as they could. When they reached the Imperial Square, nothing seemed to be wrong. There was quiet, nothing else.

"Well, now . . . look who decided to show up." Yao said, walking toward the group.

"Is that a problem?" Donald asked, ready for a fight.

"Nah!" Ling said, smiling.

"We're just glad you're not in black cloaks." Chien-Po added.

"You saw him?" Mulan asked.

"Yeah–there's one in the palace." Yao said begrudgingly.

They ran toward the palace, but several Heartless got in the way. They were no problem, and were defeated in a matter of seconds. They ran to the palace gates, but the doors wouldn't open. Sora began to bang on the door.

"Banging on the door won't get us in. . ." Stella grumbled, shaking her head.

"Over here!" Mulan said, pointing at a pillar. Everyone nodded, and began to climb the pillars, one after another. They managed to make it in all in one piece, and, as they regained their normal breathing, a cloaked figure ran near the doors.

"Wait!" Mulan called.

The cloaked man flinched, turning to face them. Sore walked slowly toward the man, much to the other's surprise. ". . . Riku?" He asked.

Everyone looked at eachother in confusion. The man took off his hood, revealing an eyepatch, and striped hair. "Never heard of him." The man said nonchalantly.

"Hey! You're the guy form Hollow Bastion!" Stella exclaimed, drawing her weapon.

"Hey, now, I told you guys to be good." He said, smiling. Nobodies appeared from around them, and everyone moved to attack the Nobodies. When they were all defeated, the cloaked man was nowhere to be seen.

"Guess it wasn't RIku." Goofy said.

"Sorry, Sora. I can't stay." Mulan said hurriedly. "I'm worried about Shang."

"Right!" Sora said. The group ran into the Throne Room, where everything appeared to be calm. The Emperor was on his throne, The Captain, Shang, standing nearby.

"Your Excellency!" Mulan said. "Something terrible has happened! We saw a huge monster fly out of the mountains and toward the city!"

"Ahh. So it is as the young woman said. Isn't that right, Captain?" The Emperor seemed slightly amused.

"Y-yes, Your Excellency." Shang said, his head down slightly.

"You see, a young stranger visited us not long ago. The Captain fought the visitor, but he was quickly defeated by her."

"To my dishonor." Shang added.

"Did you see her face?" Stella asked, wondering if it could be Melissa, Amanda, or Kristen.

"Did you get her name?" Avalon asked.

"I'm afraid not. She was rather rude. I suppose she was the one in black that I've heard rumors about, though I've assumed that the figure was male."

"Rude? Sounds like any of our friends." Stella said to Avalon.

"Is there any other details that you could provide?" Avalon asked.

"Hmm. She drew a large stick-like weapon out of nowhere. When Li dispatched it, she resorted to using her punches and kicks. She was very skilled in that."

"That sounds like . . . Kristen." Stella commented.

"But wouldn't Kristen be with Riku?" Avalon asked, crossing her arms.

"Why would she be in the Organization?" Sora asked. The girls shook their heads, unsure of it themselves.

A huge rumble shook the palace, knocking almost everyone off of their feet.

"We'll see what it is!" Mulan said. "Shang, guard the Emperor!"

Shang nodded, and the group ran to the gate. Upon opening it, the large dragon moved its face into the doorway, making the girls jump back. It backed away, moving toward the square, to which the others chased it. It swooped quickly, and everyone grabbed onto its tail and climbed up its back, drawing their weapons and prepared to fight.

"That was a close one!" Kristen said, exasperated, leaning back on the wall. She and Riku sat up high, where no one could see them. She took off the hood, shaking her head.

"Now how was that close?" Riku teased. "We warned them in plenty of time."

"I almost got pummeled by that Organization Elder! If you hadn't come in time to get me out of there with the portal, I would have been toast!"

"Now you're exaggerating." He laughed.

"I'm not kidding! Certainly I could keep him away with some spells, and he kept his distance, but he didn't seem to like me one bit. Calling me an 'imposter', hmph."

"An 'imposter'? I guess he knew you weren't a Nobody."

"No kidding." She kicked her feet, looking down as Stella and Avalon grabbed onto the dragon's tail, striking at its head. "He's the imposter. He's pretending to be human."

Riku sighed, and pulled Kristen's hood onto her head. "Come on. Let's go. Hopefully, we won't be so close to being caught next time."

The dragon weakened from all the damage that the group had inflicted upon it. It struggled to stay in the air, then it fell down toward Mulan. Shang ran to her, trying to protect her from the creature. It disappeared before it hit them, and everyone sighed in relief. They returned to the Throne Room, learning of what the cloaked girl had said, and of what had happened. Mulan got to serve beside Shang, and they left, heading onward to the next world.

"I'm still concerned." Avalon said to Stella, who was driving the ship with care.

"Why's that?" Stella asked.

"Why would Kristen be with the Organization? It doesn't make sense."

"Maybe she's just hiding out, you know, to avoid trouble. Who knows, she might even be with Riku."

"Then what about Melissa and Amanda?"

"Well, we both know that Amanda is with Axel, wherever he might be. I don't think he'd let her be around anyone else, since he's such a hothead." Stella laughed weakly at her own joke.

"Not funny." Avalon rolled her eyes. "And Melissa?"

"Who knows? I'm sure she's looking for us, and that she can take care of herself."

"You better be right." Avalon seemed unsure.

"Look on the bright side." Sora said, listening to their conversation. "She might just be in the next world."


	6. Chapter 6

"You sure this is the Coliseum?" Goofy asked, walking down the dark path.

"It's that way." Donald pointed to a set of stairs, which led up toward a bright light.

"So then why are we down here?" Stella murmured. "It's like death came down, saw it was run down, and decided to make it better by adding some doom and gloom to it."

"You've been here before?" Avalon asked.

"Not down here, exactly. . ." Stella crossed her arms. "It was kinda like a side trip. We stopped by here, and had to fight a bunch of things, including this guy who wanted Hercules dead. He wound up just looking for something, and I think his name was Cloud."

"Didn't Kristen think he was cute or something?" Sora added, putting his hands behind his head as he walked.

"Yeah. Riku was really jealous." Donald pointed out.

Stella stopped suddenly, pointing to a path that had forked form the main one. "Look "

On the path, a woman was under attack by dog-like Heartless. She fell to the floor, and they began to attack her. A couple of shots rang out through the area, the Heartless destroyed. They looked to see Avalon, who was still holding her gun and aiming at the next Heartless.

"What?" Avalon asked, shooting the last Heartless. "We're just gonna let her get eaten by Heartless?"

"Good point." Stella led the way to the woman, who was getting up. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." The woman brushed off her dress. She looked at the group. "And you're supposed to be . . .?"

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, Stella, and Avalon." Sora said, pointing to each person respectively as he said their name. "We came to see how Hercules is doing."

"You know Wonderboy?" The woman asked, looking at them in disbelief.

"Yeah, 'cause we're heroes too " Donald exclaimed.

"He won't let that go." Stella whispered to Avalon. "When we were here last, we were only deemed 'junior heroes.'"

"Ya mean, junior heroes, Donald." Goofy pointed out.

"Looks like we have a friend in common." The woman smiled. "Name's Megara. My friends call me Meg."

"So how's Herc?" Sora asked.

"Wonderboy?" Meg shrugged her shoulders and sighed sadly. "Well, he's duking it out at the Coliseum every day. You know "a hero's work is never done" and all that. He's ready to drop, but he keeps on fighting. Even Wonderboy has his limits, though. These opponenets are bad news—special deliveries from Hades himself . . ."

"Hades? " Stella exclaimed.

"Right. Lord of the Underworld. I was on my way to see him. Maybe I can get Hades to give Wonderboy a breather. If anything happens to that kid. . ."

"Sounds like you're more than just friends." Goofy observed.

"Sounds like you have a slim chance of convincing Hades." Avalon said bluntly. "Not including the danger on the way, he's probably sending out enemies to purposely wear Hercules out. But if we went, we might have a chance of convincing him."

"You really want to do that?" Meg seemed surprised, and considered it for a minute. "Well, it looks like you know what you're doing. I guess I'll take you up on that offer. But . . . let's keep this whole chat-with-Hades thing out little secret, ok?"

"Sounds good to me." Stella smiled.

They entered a cave that was layered with thick fog and falling stalactites. While doing their best to avoid the falling rocks, they had to defeat the random Heartless that continued to attack. The cave opened to a larger chamber, where no rocks were falling.

Before they reached the large chamber, a cloaked figure ran across it in front of them, going deeper into the cave.

"The Organization." Donald yelled.

"So they're here too." Sora growled.

"Well, quit standing around and let's get 'im." Stella said, running toward the chamber.

They ran through the large chamber and into another after the cloaked man.

"What do you think they're up to?" Stella whispered, Avalon running beside her.

"I dunno. Maybe if I saw the guy, I could tell you." Avalon sighed.

"You know what they look like?"

"Zexion showed me a picture, giving me a description of them."

"I wonder why?"

"Who knows? Gotta say it would come in handy, though."

They wandered deeper into the cave, into where a larger chamber opened up, obviously different than the others. Beyond it appeared to lead into a large and more elegant area.

"Run away " The cloaked man ran form the main room, vanishing into a black portal.

"What a chicken." Stella murmured.

"He seemed. . . frightened." Sora said.

"Don't be silly, Nobodies don't have . . . feelings." Avalon looked down, considering her words. It didn't take much for Stella to assume what Avalon was also referring to.

"Maybe we could use it as a warning. If whatever's ahead could scare a person without emotion, than we should move forward with care." Stella suggested.

"I don't think it works that way, but it makes sense." Sora agreed. "Everyone be on your toes."

They continued into the next room, which opened up into a large abyss. Across the abyss was a slender stone passageway that winded across the abyss toward a rock formation that appeared to take the form of a skull. The eyes were open, red from a flame forming from the inside.

"Creepy." Goofy said as Donald shivered.

"I've gotta agree with you there." Stella whispered, hugging herself.

"Hades, come out " Sora yelled.

They began to walk up the pathway. Large flames flew from the eye holes of the skull rock formation.

"We better hurry." Sora said, and they began to ran toward the building, and got inside just as Hades turned red with rage, flames in his hands.

"Hades!" Donald yelled.

Hades turned to them, his rage dissapating. "You again?" He growled.

The man in red attacked Hades with a large sword, knocking Hades back. "Fight." He growled, distracting Hades.

The man tried to attack again, only to have his sword caught by Hades, who then threw him backward. Flames then appeared in Hades' hands, then threw them at the man. Sora ran in front of the flames, making them vanish.

"Get up." Sora encouraged the man.

Hades moved forward, and the others attacked Hades. The girls stayed back, trying to encourage the men not to fight.

"Remember what Meg wanted us to do?" Stella said.

A stray flame ball almost hit Avalon, she had barely managed to duck out of the way. "Screw this." She growled, drawing her gun and attacking Hades.

"Avalon!" Stella whined.

"He almost hit me!" Avalon growled.

Sighing, Stella drew her weapon and attacked Hades. He managed to avoid her attacks, but for some reason, the guys' attacks had no effect.

"Something's wrong!" Donald quaked in despair.

"I feel kinda funny. . ." Sora huffed, backing away from the fight.

The boys jumped back, and the girls did the same to defend the guys.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Stella asked, looking back at them. They looked weak and tired.

Hades laughed. "That's right! See, that's the thing. In the Underworld, heroes are zeroes–comes with the territory."

Avalon shot at Hades, hitting him in the arm. Hades recoiled back, glaring at them. "Too bad Stella and I aren't heroes." Avalon smiled, aiming again.

"Avalon!" Stella elbowed Avalon lightly, bouncing back to avoid Hades' flameball. "The guys aren't in good shape. We gotta get out of here!"

"I agree." The man in red said hastily. "We can't fight him here. We have to go–now!" He struck at Hades, who disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared a little further away from them.

"But we have to talk to Hades!" Sora urged.

"What was that?" Hades looked around, his fingers in his ears.

Stella cursed under her breath, then ran in front of Sora, facing him. "Don't be dumb! He's not going to listen to us now, and trying to make him do it now will only kill us. So let's move it!" She turned Sora around and hastily pushed him out the door, Donald and Goofy behind them.

Avalon held her gun up, aiming at Hades as the others left. When they were out the door, she turned and ran quickly out, the man in red behind her.

As they all escaped the chamber, they closed the gates behind them, stopping to catch their breath.

"Is he gone?" Donald breathed.

"Don't count on it." The man in red said bluntly.

"Huh?" Sora turned around, seeing Hades leaning on the gates.

"No way!" Stella complained, jumping back in surprise.

"Leaving so soon?" Hades asked, a smile on his lips. Heartless appeared around him.

They ran to the exit, evading Hades' attacks and the attacks of the Heartless. When they finally reached the Inner Chamber of the Cave of the Dead, they stopped to catch their breath, Hades nowhere to be seen.

"You're really good." Sora commented, looking at the man in red. "Are you some kind of hero?"

The man considered the question, then shook his head. "No, Im no hero. . ." He said, looking at them sideways. "I'm just an . . ."

"Huh?"

"Auron."

"What's an Auron?" Stella whispered to Avalon. Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked jsut as confused.

"My name." Auron seemed slightly amused.

Sora introduced the group to Auron. Avalon crossed her arms, looking at Auron suspiciously.

"It seems we were fated to meet." Auron said. "Maybe you need a guardian."

"I doubt we would have gotten this far if we needed a guardian." Stella smiled.

"Exactly!" Sora said. "Thanks but no thanks!" He ran ahead, Donald and Goofy right behind him.

Auron chucked softly, beginning to walk after them.

"You're dead, aren't you?" Avalon asked, her arms crossed.

"What?" Stella looked at Auron and Avalon, caught by surprise.

Auron stopped. "How did you know?" He looked back at Avalon, glancing at her sideways.

"Because. . . well for one, your reaction cleared it up. But your attacks managed to hit Hades, when the guys' didn't."

"If I recall correctly, so did yours." He looked at the girls suspiciously.

"Yeah well . . . um . . . we're just different." She sprinted ahead, avoiding another comment by Auron.

Stella walked beside Auron. He glanced at her, but she just smiled and shrugged, then ran ahead to follow Avalon. Smiling, Auron followed behind them.

They neared the entrance to the cave, the amount of Heartless attacks decreasing.

"I can't believe we made it through that alive." Avalon said. She glanced at Auron. "Figuratively speaking." Auron gave a soft chuckle, and the guys had no idea what the two were talking about.

"Guys . . .?" They turned to see Stella looking up at the door. "It's locked."

Sora stepped up, examining the door. He attempted to push it open, then gave up and looked at it again. "It's locked." He said.

Stella snorted. "Is there an echo in here?" She pointed up toward the middle of the door. "See that? That big lock is what's making it locked."

Sora rolled his eyes, summoning his Keyblade.

"Will that open it?" Auron asked.

"I think so." Sora raised his Keyblade and pointed it at the lock. He faltered when a large roar echoed throughout the cave. Everyone looked behind them, and Auron held up his sword.

"Hurry!" He growled, looking into the cave. A huge dog jumped out of the cave, it almost as big as the cave itself. The most distinctive thing of this black dog was that it had not one head, but three snarling and snapping heads.

Sora unlocked the lock, the chains around the doors disappearing. They quickly opened the doors, the group running toward them as Auron began to attack Cerberus. Auron stopped the creature's forward movement by shoving his sword between one if the dogs teeth. He pulled it out, knocking the creature back.

"Come on!" Sora urged, running out. He turned back, seeing Stella hesitant, looking back at Auron. "Stella?"

She turned around, facing Sora. "We can't leave him! That's three to one!"

Avalon ran beside her, smiling and drawing her guns. "I always thought Cerberus was the size of a man, but I guess that's what I get for trying to understand Greek mythology. Perhaps we should cut this guy down to size."

"I'm with you!" Stella smiled. The two ran toward Cerberus, each targeting a different head.

Stella had the left head, which was mildly more aggressive than the others. It was also a bit smarter. She had damaged it quite a bit, and as she went for her final strike, it smashed her aside with its head. She smacked a wall, falling to the ground.

"Ah . . ." She grimaced, then looked up. The head was directly above her, baring its teeth. It stuck down rapidly, ready to devour her. She closed her eyes and flinched, flinging up her arms to defend herself.

She heard a low growl, and never felt the impact of teeth upon her. Slowly she opened her eyes, seeing Sora standing above her, the Keyblade between the head's teeth.

"You alright?" He asked, slightly struggling to keep the head back.

Stella jumped up, using her blade to strike down the head. It whimpered, backing up as Auron and Avalon continued to strike at it. "I am now." She smiled. "Thanks for saving me."

Sora blushed. "I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"Hey, lovebirds!" Avalon called. "Wanna help us finish this thing off?!"

After a short while Cerberus backed up, visibly weakened. With that done, the group ran out of the room, closing the doors quickly behind them as Cerberus ran toward them. It slammed into the doors.

"That was close . . ." Avalon sighed.

Goofy looked around. "Where's Auron?"

"Don't worry about it." Avalon smiled. "I'm pretty sure he can take care of himself."

"Yeah." Sora nodded. "Let's go find Meg. Then we can try this again."

They couldn't find Meg in the Underworld, so they continued up the stairs to the Coliseum. They entered the building, continuing through to the battle area, where Hercules was working out.

Hercules noticed them, and stopped working out. "When'd you guys get here?" He asked cheerfully.

"Heya!" Sora responded just as cheerfully.

"You guys on another adventure?" Hercules asked.

"Yup." Sora smiled. "Trackin' down some friends, wipin' out some Heartless."

"Junior heroes, always busy!" Hercules smiled.

"You know it!" Sora agreed. The two locked hands in a handshake.

They left the area, heading into the small room before the battle area.

"Did you find those friends of yours?" Hercules asked.

Stella smiled. "Yeah. But we kinda got scattered again. I guess you can tell we're three short."

"I can see that." Hercules shook his head. "I'm sure you'll find them."

Sora nodded. "When we got here, we ran into Meg–meg-mega trouble, I mean! So we had to help somebody out. We tried to go teach Hades a thing or two . . . but the Underworld drains away all of our strength. Don't suppose you have any ideas?"

Hercules thought for a second. "There is a stone that guards against the Underworld's curse. The gods on Mount Olympus use it whenever they have to go down there."

"Think we could use it?" Sora asked hopefully.

"Why not?" Hercules smiled. "I'll go get it for you." He looked at them for a brief moment, then nodded his head. "Even with the stone, Hades is no pushover. You know what would help? Training! Why not talk to Phil while I get the stone?"

"Goody idea!" Sora nodded, and Hercules left the room.

They entered the battle area again, where Phil was looking over a clipboard. He hadn't seemed to have noticed them.

"Hey champ, how ya feeling? Better rest up for tomorrow's match. Nobody's gonna pay to see a worn-out hero . . . capiche? Remember what I told you. Victory in the game comes down to two simple words: Eat, bathe, sleep!"

Goofy counted the words on his fingers, and the group laughed. Phil, realizing who it was, turned around in surprise.

"Hey, if it ain't the junior heroes!" He greeted.

"Looking good, Phil." Sora smiled.

"Never better! How you guys been? Have you earned your "true hero" wings yet?"

The boys thought for a second.

Phil shook his head. "Nope, you ain't got what it takes."

Avalon smirked. "He's got you guys numbered. I suppose saving everyone in every world just isn't enough to make you a hero."

Phil ignored her. "So, what's up?"

They told him what was going on, and Phil responded with a laugh.

"You guys are gonna take on Hades?"

"What's so funny?!" Donald asked irritably.

"You got nerve. I like that. Hey, you never know–stranger things have happened, right? Better get cracking, boys! So you want to train, eh? All right, I'm gonna work you hard!"

"Correction." Avalon said, smiling. "You're gonna work the _boys_ hard. Stella and I are going to watch and work on our own things."

"What what what?!" Phil asked

"I've heard about your training." Avalon smiled, her gaze cold. Even though Stella knew that Avalon wasn't serious, she still got the chills. "Two words: Not impressed."

"Why you . . ." Phil turned red with anger, then turned to the guys. "Fine then, here's your training."

He made them smash pots and gather orbs from them. Occasionally Avalon would shoot at them for aiming practice, but did very little besides that. Stella simply practiced a couple basic spells that Kristen had taught her. It seemed fairly simple in theory, but the practice of it was a bit of a challenge.

When Hercules entered again, Phil left, saying he had some business.

Hercules didn't seem the least bit pleased. Sadly he crossed his arms, saying "Sorry, guys . . . the Olympus Stone has been stolen."

"By who?" Goofy asked.

"We don't really know who did it. All we're sure of is that it was a guy in a black-hooded cloak. And he had accomplices–a bunch of creatures in white."

Avalon smiled, jumping down form the seating area. "If we got it back for you, would you let us borrow it?"

"Sure." Hercules smiled.

"Sounds like fun." Stella and Avalon smiled mischievously.

"By the way . . ." Although Hercules seemed to have a weight lifted off of shis shoulders, there seemed to be something else that was bothering him. ". . .you haven't seen Meg around, have you?"

They all shook their heads.

"Oh, ok . . ." Hercules sighed depressively.

"What's wrong, your hero-ness? Feeling under the weather?" Everyone looked around for the source of the voice. Hades appeared next to Hercules, placing his hand on Hercules' shoulder. Hercules ducked away form Hades, prepared to fight.

"You know, I thought staying in perfect shape was part of the hero job description . . . you know what I'm saying?"

Sora looked at Hades, remembering his previous goal. "Oh, right . . . Hades, we gotta talk!"

Hades ignored Sora, continuing to speak. "I came to share a bit of mildly interesting news: seems your dear, sweet little Nutmeg went and got herself lost in the Underworld."

"Meaning you kidnapped her!" Hercules growled, prepared to fight.

"Well, maybe . . . but why get caught up in the details?" Hades shrugged smugly.

Hercules whistled hastily, his winged horse Pegasus landing beside him.

"Uh-uh-uh!" Hades wagged his finger. "You can't leave now, ok?" Hercules paused, his hand on Pegasus. Satisfied, Hades continued. "You've got a very important match today, against, um . . . the bloodthirsty Hydra! I mean, if you don't stick around, who knows what kind of "accidents" might happen."

Avalon crossed her arms. "You mean accidents you cause."

"Like I said: details, who needs 'em." Hades smiled smugly.

"You're just a coward." Stella glared at Hades, appalled by his actions.

"Ah, well. Can't all be heroes." Hades vanished in a puff of smoke, his mission complete.

Hercules sighed sadly and crossed his arms. He turned to Sora. "Can you guys handle this?" He asked.

"Yeah." Sora smiled. "You take care of the Hydra. We'll handle the rest."

"I'm counting on you." Hercules said, putting his hand on Sora's shoulder. Sora nodded.

Hercules turned to Pegasus. "You gotta find Meg!" Pegasus nodded, flapping his wings and flying into the air.

They then ran to the Underworld entrance, finding Phil on the floor. Slowly Phil stood up.

"What happened?" Sora asked.

"I spotted this strange guy all dressed in black. I chased after him, but he turned on me. Next thing I know, I'm seeing stars." Phil rubbed his head.

"Betcha he's the one who stole the Olympus Stone." Stella crossed her arms.

"Where'd he go?" Goofy asked.

"To the Underworld." Phil pointed to an entrance to the cavern. Nodding, the group ran into the Underworld, not wanting to waste any time.

After running a long distance, the group slowed for a short time. Sighing, Sora worked out the kink in his shoulder.

"This Underworld curse is really getting to me." He whispered.

"Sora . . ." Stella looked down, then at him. "If you guys get affected too badly, let Avalon and I take care of the problem."

Sora nodded. "How come you two aren't affected by this curse?"

Avalon smirked. "That's because we're not heroes." She said bluntly. "We're _heroines_."

Stella shook her head. "All joking aside, we're from a different world. A different kind of world." _'You would know that if you remembered Castle Oblivion'_ she thought, but refrained from saying it. "I guess any other world's rules just don't apply to us."

Avalon ran ahead to the next entrance. "Can we pick up the pace, here? We still need to get the Olympus Stone, and that Nobody could be getting away!"

They continued through to a few more rooms, and they finally reached the cloaked figure. He seemed to be sneaking around, and noticed them with shock.

"Huh? Ah! You!" The cloaked figure looked at Sora. He took off his hood, revealing a mohawk and a pair of green eyes. "Wait a sec . . . Roxas?"

"Excuse me?" Sora looked confused.

"Roxas?" The man tried again. "Oh, it's no use." He sighed in defeat.

"I get it." Avalon said, smiling and crossing her arms. "Now it totally makes sense."

"What does?" Stella and the cloaked man said in unison.

"You're Demyx, the laziest and most useless member to the Organization."

Demyx jumped back, the nail obviously being hit on the head. "H-how. . ."

"I have my sources." Avalon smirked. "Besides, this is Sora, not Roxas."

"Who's Roxas?" Stella whispered.

"No idea." Avalon whispered back. "Zexion never even mentioned that name."

"Bummer." Stella drew her weapon. "Either way, you've gotta be the thief. Give us the Olympus Stone!"

"Now that's just plain rude!" Demyx wagged his finger at the group. He reached into his pocket, holding it up as it glowed with light. He took out his sitar, and began to play. "Dance, water! Dance!" He called, water creatures springing from the ground and attacking.

The water creatures were defeated easily. Demyx held his shoulder in defeat. "Roxas, come back to us!" He begged, vanishing into a dark portal.

"Guys a broken record." Sora shook his head. He walked forward, picking up the Olympus Stone that Demyx had dropped. He held it up, the golden light from it surrounding them. "Let's go! Meg needs our help!" Sora encouraged.

The guys ran ahead into the next section of the cavern. Stella hesitated, Avalon beside her. "What's going on?" She asked.

"I really don't know." Avalon shook her head. "Maybe Sora has a twin."

"In the Organization? Unlikely." Stella shook her head.

"Well, let's not worry about it. I'm sure . . . we'll find out eventually." Avalon smiled and the two ran ahead to catch up to the guys.

They entered a room where there was only a rock. Upon the rock was a colorful outline of Meg and a keyhole upon it near her. Without hesitation, Sora opened the gate and the rock vanished, leaving a pillar of energy.

They entered the pillar of energy, winding up in a large well-like area. Hades stood in the middle next to Meg, who was in chains.

Hades laughed. "Now that's what I call a key. Gee, thanks for your help! Now have a nice day." He snapped, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Behind you!" Meg called. They turned to see Pete standing behind them with several Heartless.

Laughing, Pete approached the group. "What's wrong? Can't fight in the Underworld? Ohh, boo-hoo-hoo!"

Sora smirked, summoning his Keyblade. "Better think again!"

Pete jumped back, then looked at his Heartless. He pointed at the group. "Charge!" He called.

They fought off the Heartless as best as they could. But, even though they defeated many of them, they just kept coming.

"There's too many!" Sora yelled.

"Let's go!" Donald yelled.

Sora nodded, using his Keyblade to release Meg from her chains. Hercules ran in, knocking Pete away.

"Sorry I'm late." Hercules smiled. He whistled, and Pegasus entered, stomping on Pete's head as he attempted to get up. Hercules picked Meg up, placing her on Pegasus' back.

"Get Meg outta here." Hercules ordered. "I'll meet you back at the Coliseum." Pegasus flew away, and the gang headed toward the pillar of energy.

"Now, wait a sec!" Pete growled. He summoned more Heartless. Even with his small army, defeating Pete and his Heartless was a piece of cake.

Growling, Pete looked around. "This place gives me the creeps. I'll deal with you nitwits next time!" He ran out of the room, the cave beginning to collapse from the fight.

They ran out of the area, racing to the Underworld Entrance. Barely making it, the group stopped to catch their breath, currently out of the danger zone.

Hades appeared in a puff of smoke. "Well, if it isn't everyone's favorite hero washout. You really blew it this time."

"No one likes a sore loser, Hades." Sora grinned.

"Can it, keyboy!" Hades growled irritably.

"Then let me." Hercules took one step toward Hades. "No one likes a sore loser, Hades."

Hades shook his head and shrugged. "Yeah, yeah, Styx and stones. Hey, maybe you should go check on that Hydra you neglected to finish off. I hear things are really _falling apart_ up there, champ." Hades disappeared.

They ran urgently to the Coliseum, which was now in shambles. The Hydra roared out of the smoke and rubble, two heads extending from one neck. The statues were sawed in half, the building appearing to be beyond repair.

Hercules fell to his knees. "This can't be . . ." He appeared to be in utter despair, and it was not hard to imagine what was going through his head.

Phil, Meg, and Pegasus ran toward Hercules, each of them obviously relieved. "You're safe!"

"I failed . . ." Hercules looked up at the destruction, then hung his head low again.

"It's not your fault!" Meg argued.

"I left everyone unprotected." Hercules hit the ground, taking out his self hatred on the floor. "Hades was right. I'm just a . . . a washout."

"Wonderboy . . ." Meg looked down.

The Hydra suddenly seemed to notice them, and walked toward them. Meg heaved Hercules over her shoulder, dragging him from the fight.

"We'll take care of this!" Stella said, drawing her weapon.

"This thing keeps spouting head s with each taken down. . ." Avalon said, considering their options. "If we can target its heads _and _it's body, we should be able to defeat it."

"Sounds like a plan." Sora said, spinning his Keyblade and getting in a fighting stance.

The Hydra was no easy feat to beat, but they managed with Phil's and Pegasus' assistance. Eventually, it fell to the floor, defeated.

They gathered around Hercules, who was still wallowing in self-despair. "I let you down. I'm just . . . no use." He whispered.

Avalon rolled her eyes. Slowly she walked toward him, then kicked him in the side, making him tumble to the floor. "Some hero you are." She snorted, crossing her arms. "You know, I'm honestly disappointed." Hercules looked down, unwilling to argue. Avalon continued. "It's not that you made a mistake and this happened. No. That just proves that you're human. Big deal. You know what _really_ disappoints me is that you take this mistake, and instead of learning from it, you wallow in self despair and self pity."

"You're no god." Stella said, closing her eyes. "You can't be perfect. Mistakes happen, and learning from them and preventing them from ever happening again is what makes you a hero."

"Let yourself rest." Sora said, looking at his two friends in shock. "Then you'll be as good as new."

Meg smiled. "Don't worry about it. I'll take care of Wonderboy."

"Oh, right!" Sora reached into his pocket, pulling out the Olympus Stone.

Hercules reached to grab it, and it glowed, revealing a Keyhole. Quickly Sora locked it, then gave the stone to Hercules.

Avalon froze, apparently trying to focus on something. "You hear that?" She asked.

"Hear what?" Stella asked.

"It was the strangest noise. It came from down there." She pointed to the Underworld.

"Should we go check it out?" Meg offered. She looked at Hercules. "Come on, maybe it will help get your mind off of things.

Hercules nodded glumly, and they walked down the steps. Across from the river was a large Coliseum, glowing with an eerie light. It seemed to be the evil twin of the old Coliseum.

"What's that?" Donald asked. Hercules and Meg had walked away a few feet, and were seemingly focused on something else.

"The Underdrome." Auron appeared beside them out of nowhere, giving the group a simultaneous heart attack. "Fiends of the Underworld once clashed there–battle after battle. But Zeus didn't like the senseless violence, so he locked the place up."

"How did it get _un_-locked?" Sora asked.

"Some fool must have broken the seal." Auron suggested.

"What an idiot." Sora said.

Avalon laughed. "Sora, that idiot would be you. What do you think that keyhole in the rock with Meg's image led to? Hades just used you to get this Underdrome back in action."

Auron let out a short laugh, and Sora blushed in embarrassment.

"I suggest that you help your friends." Auron said, tilting his head toward Hercules and Meg. He turned around, and the group turned to look around at Hercules and Meg. When they looked back, Auron was gone.

They walked up to Hercules, who was still down in the dumps. Avalon sighed, her foot still hurting from kicking Hercules.

"Hey Blunderboy. How can you mope on a momentous day like today?" Hades appeared in a puff of smoke, a grin on his face. "The Underdrome's back, and you are gonna fill the stands. After all, your fans wont settle for anything else than a certified hero." Hercules growled angrily, but did nothing. Amused, Hades put his hand on Hercules' shoulder, and continued talking. "I mean, if you're not up to it, you could always just, I dunno, _lose_?"

"I bet you'd like that!" Sora growled.

"Excuse me?" Hades asked. "Hey, I'm not a selfish guy. I'm not like those high and mighty snobs up on Olympus. I stand for the masses! And have I got a massive idea! The games, ladies and gentlemen . . . are back! Yours truly, Hades–the one and only Lord of the Dead–brings you the ultimate games, to celebrate the re-opening of the ultimate coliseum! We'll finally answer the age-old question: Who deserves the title "Ultimate Hero"? These games are gonna settle the debate once and for all! The winner reigns supreme. Of what? You guessed it! The Hades Cup! And I assure you that the "Great" Hercules will be there. Otherwise . . ." He looked at Meg briefly, and Hercules blocked her. "You'll never see your girlfriend again."

"Lowlife." Sora growled as Hades disappears.

"You're too kind, kid." Hades said, his voice echoing in the room.

After signing up for the tournament with Hercules, they looked at the board to see who their first opponent was.

"Spin strike?" Donald asked.

"Sounds like fun." Avalon smiled.

"Hey . . ." Stella pointed to a name on the board. "Auron's in this tournament, too."

After fighting through several rounds, they managed to make it to the semifinals. Their last opponents hadnt been too difficult, however, with the end drawing near, the fights would certainly get tougher. With that in mind, they checked out the opponent board.

"Wak! Against "Bad Alert"?!" Donald quacked in surprise.

"Are they any good?" Hercules asked.

"It sounds like they're "bad", but we can't chicken out now." Sora said.

"You must be joking." Avalon smiled. "Because they say they're so "bad", they're probably overconfident. I doubt they'll be as challenging as they say they are."

Stella thought for a second. "But isn't saying that making us–ow!" She flinched as Avalon elbowed her in the stomach.

The fight wasn't too much of a challenge, and they were soon labeled winners, with only one opponent left.

"Told you that it wouldn't be so difficult." Avalon smirked.

"Hey, I think Auron's our final opponent." Stella said, pointing to Auron, who stood near the door. The others ran toward him, but she stayed back. Avalon, noticing this, stopped halfway, and walked back to Stella.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I think something's wrong." Stella said, examining Auron. "He has this strange red aura around him. Something seriously isn't right."

"What are you talking about?" Avalon looked at her friend skeptically. She turned to look at Auron, then realized that she could see the red aura, too.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked back to the two girls glumly. "He didn't even recognize us." Goofy said.

"He also said something about "atoning for his crimes"." Sora added.

"It _was _strange." Hercules said, crossing his arms.

Stella clapped her hands, realizing something. "There was a doll in Hades' hands. Maybe that has something to do with Auron's behavior."

"That would make sense." Hercules agreed.

"We should investigate." Sora said.

"We can't." Avalon said. "The match is happening soon. If Hercules isn't there, then it's serious trouble. And we certainly wouldn't make it back in time."

"I can fight him off." Hercules said.

"I doubt that. If Hades is controlling Auron, then Auron would probably be much stronger than before."

They all stood in thought, trying to come up with a plan.

"I've got it!" Stella said, smiling. "Sora and I can go and solve the problem, while you three fight with Hercules. That way, you guys can at least stall until Sora and I can get Auron back to normal."

"Works for me." Avalon smiled. Everyone nodded.

Stella and Sora began to run to the entrance to the depths of the Underworld.

"Be careful!" Hercules called after them.

They followed Auron to Hades' main den, where they had first met Auron. Stella put her finger to her lips, and both nodded, hiding behind a rock to listen to Auron's and Hades' conversation.

"Okay, let's review." Hades said, clapping his hands together. "State your crime, prisoner."

"I exist. That is my crime. It is . . . inexcusable." Auron looked like a zombie.

"Ooh, good, very good."

Sora looked at Stella. "What's wrong with Auron? He's never acted that way before." Stella shushed him, continuing to listen to their conversation.

Hades continued to speak. "Okay, so you made one lousy mistake: you exist. But hey, I'm a forgiving guy. You keep your end of our little deal, and I'm willing to overlook a

transgression or two."

Auron looked down. "I understand. Defeat Hercules."

"And his meddling friends." Hades added.

Auron looked back up in surprise. "What? No, only Hercules."

Hades leaned on Auron's shoulder. "Oh, don't tell me you've forgotten who's in charge?" He placed a hand on Auron's shoulder, several glowing balls of light, pyreflies, circling around Hades' hand. Auron groaned in pain while Hades pulled out a small figuring of Auron. "Hercules and the other three. Are we clear?" Hades smiled.

"We're clear, Hades." Auron looked down in defeat.

"Lord Hades." Hades pushed down harder on Auron's shoulder.

" Lord Hades. . ."

Satisfied, Hades stopped. "Good. Now go."

Auron turned around, and Hades disappeared in a puff of smoke. Stella and Sora hid, pressing themselves against the rock that they were hiding behind. When they were positive that Auron had left, they relaxed and moved from behind the rock.

"So that's how he's controlling Auron!" Sora growled. "What a jerk!"

Stella smiled. "I'm pretty sure he'd take that as a complement."

Sora glared at Stella, then shook his head. "I can't stand seeing Auron do that lowlife's bidding... We've got to help him!"

Stella looked around, then her gaze focused on the middle rock. "Isn't that the figurine?"

Upon the rock sat the figurine of Auron.

"Hades was careless." Sora said happily. He reached to grab the figurine, and as his hand made contact, it sent a shock through his body. Stella, wanting to pull him away, grabbed his arm, getting shocked as well.

"_It is not too late! Let us turn back! Yes, but I . . . I cannot accept it. Where is the sense in all this? But . . . there must be another way! Your deaths will mean nothing! You must live!"_

The words echoed in their heads, and they fell to the ground.

Breathing heavily, Stella held her head. "Were those . . . Auron's memories?" She asked.

"I think they were what belongs in his heart." Sora looked down at the figurine in his hand. "We should give ti back to him."

Stella smiled at him, and the two ran out of the room and to the Underdrome.

Avalon was flung back with Auron's last strike. She looked up, seeing Auron bring his sword down upon Hercules, who was teetering on the edge of the platform. As exhausted as she was, she ran toward them, knocking Auron back with the blade attached to her gun. Auron jumped back, bringing his sword up.

"Stop!" Stella called as she and Sora ran into the fighting area.

"This belongs to you, Auron!" Sora yelled, throwing the small figurine at Auron. It burst over him, and he lowered his sword, his free will obviously returning to him.

He looked at the group, smiling.

They looked up, seeing Hades blazing red.

"Why those little---Ugh, prisoner! What happened to our mutual agreement? I can give you a clean slate, but you gotta work with me."

Auron smiled. "Maybe you didn't hear me. This is my story, and you're not part of it."

Hades burst into a pillar of flame and disappeared from his chair. In a split second, he reappeared on the platform near the group.

"That's it! This game is over. I've played by the rules so far. Okay, I confess! I was hoping Wonderboy would lose, but it was still a fair fight. C'mon, is that really so wrong? Huh?" Hades was burning as hot as his anger, and the temperature around them seemed to rise.

"Really? A fair fight?" Sora asked skeptically.

"Laugh, laugh, laugh all you want!" Hades weakly laughed. " Because the laughing is about to stop. Wanna know why? Because now we're gonna play by my rules." He snapped behind him and the stone gate behind him lifted to reveal a swirling green vortex. They heard a scream, and Meg was suddenly suspended over the pool by clouds of smoke.

"I warned you." Hades said. "You don't compete, you lose the girl." He snapped his fingers once more and Meg dropped into the swirling vortex.

Hercules ran past Hades, pushing him aside and jumping into the vortex. Hades looked down, and shrugged.

"Looks like Wonderboy has dropped out of the standings." The gate behind Hades closed.

"You still have to deal with us!" Sora challenged.

Hades disappeared again, appearing behind the group. "Oh, yeah. This is gonna be good."

They attempted to attack Hades, but no attack seemed to have any effect.

"No way . . ." Stella whispered.

"It's his Underworld." Auron growled.

"How do we beat him, then?" Goofy asked.

Hades prepared himself to throw a flame ball at them, when he suddenly stopped, looking at the stone gates. At first there was nothing, then Hercules appeared holding Meg, a golden glow surrounding him.

He smiled at them, putting Meg on Pegasus as he flew down. Pegasus flew away. "I finally remembered: a true hero is measured by the strength of his heart."

"Just no more crazy stunts." Sora laughed.

Hades became more and more infuriated. "What is so funny, you imbeciles! How dare you get a happy ending! How _dare_ you!"

He charged at them, attacking with increasing fury. With Hercules' help, however, victory was manageable. It took a while, but they defeated him.

Hades clutched at his heart, not able to believe what he was seeing. He teleported back to avoid another hit, only to stumble and fall into the very swirling vortex that he had made Meg fall into.

After an interesting chat with Auron, and receiving appreciation from Hercules and Meg, they were finally acknowledged as heroes with their images arranged in the stars in the sky. The group laughed, then returned to the Gummi Ship.

"I'm really happy for them." Stella smiled.

"Don't worry." Avalon smiled, leaning back in her chair. "You and Sora will be like that soon enough."

"Avalon!" Stella and Sora yelled in unison, both blushing crimson.

She didn't seem fazed, and simply sat back in her seat, putting her hands behind her head and smiling. Her thoughts did not match her smile, however. Everyone seemed to have a happy ending, and more were sure to come with the worlds that they went to. She wouldn't have a happy ending, for Zexion was dead, and the chance that Amanda would have one was slim, for Axel was a part of the Organization. Certainly Stella would have one, for there was no chance that Sora would be killed. There was a good chance Kristen would have one, too, except for the darkness within Riku. And Melissa . . . there was still an opportunity for her to have a happy ending as well, depending on who she fell in love with. But . . . in the end . . . it would all be torn away in some manner, for none of it was real. Avalon felt it inside of her, and knew that the nagging thought was in the minds of the others, too. Was it really worth it to keep traveling? Was it really worth it to go home?


	7. Chapter 7

After a long journey on the ship, the group advanced into the castle, looking around.

"What is this place?" Sora asked, stopping to look at a damaged pillar. Carved deep into it were claw marks, which also appeared in various spots throughout the room.

"It's really big." Stella said, looking at the two staircases at the opposite end of the room that led to one room in the center, and split off to two on either side of it.

"It's sorta gloomy." Goofy commented, obviously wary of the dark place. Gloomy was an understatement.

"I think . . . this is like a main hall or something." Avalon said, pushing at one of the doors that surrounded them. There were several, and the one that she was looking at wouldn't budge. Sighing, she turned around. "I wonder who lives here?"

A large roar echoed throughout the halls, bouncing off of the walls until it eventually faded away.

"Do you recognize that?" Sora asked, looking to the others.

"Yeah!" Stella nodded, thinking for a second. "It was the Beast that we met in Hollow Bastion when we defeated Maleficent."

"It _does_ sound like him." Goofy agreed.

"Then we should check on him!" Donald jumped.

Out of the shadows popped a Heartless, but it didn't seem to notice them. It crawled across the room, then into an open doorway that opposed the one that Avalon had previously tried to open.

"C'mon!" Donald said, chasing after the Heartless. He stopped just short of the doorway, and peaked around the doorframe and into the room.

"See anything?" Stella whispered.

"No Heartless in sight." Donald quacked, entering the room.

They looked around; it seemed cozier than the rest of the castle, but it was still as dark, dimly lit by a glowing object that sat on the mantel of the fireplace. Donald moved to look at it, and, when the girls' eyes adjusted to the light, they found out that it was only a rose, glowing by some unnatural force.

Donald appeared to be entranced by it, snapping out of it as the Heartless appeared right in front of him. "Found it!" Donald called.

Suddenly, they were surrounded by Heartless. Quickly they drew their weapons, fighting off the Heartless as best as they could. The Heartless weren't strong, but they didn't stop coming. When there was hope, when there was only one Heartless was left and it was killed, many more appeared.

"Aw, c'mon! Enough already!" Sora said in exasperation.

"If we don't get help soon . . ." Stella started, pausing as she had to smite down a Heartless.

". . . We're toast." Avalon finished, shooting a Heartless that was preparing to attack Stella from behind.

The doors to the room slammed open, the Beast entering angrily. He destroyed the Heartless with a wave of his arm and walked up to the rose, taking it carefully and walking back out, pushing the group aside.

"Well that was rude." Stella growled.

"Gee, do ya think he maybe forgot who we are?" Goofy said, scratching his head.

"With this many Heartless around, something _must_ be up." Sora said, looking around.

Donald, not paying attention to the other's conversation, said, "Why'd he have to do that?"

They left the room, nothing left in it for them to do. Donald stopped, looking up the stairs.

"I thought I saw a lady up there." He quacked.

"Well, think about it." Stella said, crossing her arms. "If this is Beast's castle, then Belle must be here too. So maybe you saw Belle."

"That makes sense." Avalon said, walking toward the stairs. "Maybe we could see if she knows what happened to the Beast." After a moment's deliberation, she added, "It's not like we have anything else that we can do here."

They ran up the stairs leading into the East Wing, which led to a small hallway. On the other end of the room was a small doorway, in which they assumed Belle was staying.

Putting a finger to his lips, Sora motioned that they move forward, and they all moved quietly. Looking to the side, Stella noticed that Goofy had put his hands over his mouth, and shook her head.

They snuck closer to the room, looking into the crack in the door.

"Oh, what am I going to do?" Belle said aloud.

They heard a large _thump_. Stella looked to the side, seeing Donald and Sora on the floor, showing that Donald had tried to hop onto Sora's shoulders to get a look and Sora couldn't take it, making them both fall on the floor.

"Idiots." Avalon whispered harshly.

The door opened quickly, and they all jumped in surprise. Belle stood there, obviously confused, but smiled and clapped her hands together.

"It's great to see you guys again!" She smiled. "I'm so happy that you're here!"

"Where's the Beast?" Sora asked.

Belle's good mood seemed to diminish. "He must be in the West Wing. We don't talk like we used to."

"Did something happen?" Sora inquired.

Belle smiled. "Yes. Isn't that why you're here?"

The boys looked over at Stella and Avalon, who shrugged.

"The Beast locked up all of the servants in the dungeon." Belle said. "He's been acting so strangely . . ."

"But why?" Donald asked.

"That's what I don't know." Belle crossed her arms.

"Where's this dungeon?" Sora asked.

"You can get to the undercroft from the West Hall." Belle replied. "The dungeon is down there."

"We'll take care of things." Stella smiled.

"Be careful!"

They left Belle's room, heading into the West Hall. There were rows of armor surrounding them, and Stella expected one to pop out and attack her at any moment. Fortunately for her, none of them did.

"There should be some way into the undercroft around here. . ." Sora murmured, looking around as they entered the large hall. They stopped, seeing a large wardrobe pressed against the wall. Behind it appeared to be a door. Sora walked next to it, pushing the wardrobe until the door was revealed. As they were about to walk into it, however, the wardrobe scooted back in front of the door.

"Do you _mind_?!" It growled.

"This could be a problem . . ." Sora murmured, crossing his arms.

Stella rolled her eyes. "This requires a woman's touch." She walked in front of the wardrobe. "Excuse me?" She asked sweetly.

The wardrobe opened her eyes, looking at Stella with curiosity.

"This leads to the undercroft, right?" Stella asked. "Belle wanted us to help out some of the servants in this castle . . . so . . ."

"Why didn't you just say so?" The wardrobe said happily. She scooted to the side, revealing the door.

They walked inside, where there was an odd door with two statues upon it. The statues seemed to be linking hands, holding onto the keyhole that unlocked the door. Donald pressed his ear against it trying to listen for anything.

The eyes on the statues glowed. "Move!" Avalon said, running and grabbing Donald to get him out of the way right as a statue swung at him. They grabbed the keyhole off of the door, then put their hands together and slammed their hands against the floor.

"That was close. . ." Avalon sighed.

They charged at the guards, beating them rather easily. Once it was defeated, a small purple orb flew form the figures, and dissolved. The door unlocked and opened, revealing a small room that had several items resting upon stone seats.

"There's nobody here." Sora said, looking around in the empty room.

Stella looked at the items resting on the seats. "Who would leave a teapot, a clock, and a candlestick in a dungeon?"

"Maybe he wants the prisoners to be comfortable?" Goofy suggested. Everyone looked at him, trying to see if he was serious or not.

"So there's nobody to rescue?" Donald sighed.

"Did someone say "rescue"?" A voice asked. Someone shushed the first voice. They looked around, but they couldn't see anyone.

"They look nice to me." A feminine voice said.

"We are nice. We're your friends." Goofy said to the open air.

"Belle sent us to find you." Sora agreed.

The clock, candlestick, teapot, and the teacup behind the teapot jumped down form the stone seats, looking up at Sora and his friends.

"Did someone put a spell on you, too?" Stella asked, bending down so she was at a similar level as they.

They looked at each other and nodded, explaining that they were put in that situation due to the Beast, who had once been a prince. Due to his cruelty and selfishness, he and the others had a spell put on them by an old beggar woman who was, in fact, some sort of witch.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Goofy asked.

"Well . . ." The candle thought for a moment. "We know what needs to be done, but with the master out of sorts . . ."

"It's almost as if he's forgotten to trust people." The teapot chimed in.

"You don't suppose he's been turned into a Heartless?" The clock asked.

"A Heartless?!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy exclaimed.

"Don't be silly." Avalon said, crossing her arms and smiling. "We would have known if he was a Heartless when we saw him. Besides, he would have attacked us. Instead. . I think Organization XIII's controlling him."

"You think?" Stella asked, brushing off her jeans and standing.

"Well, if they're involved, then it's a good thing we're here." Sora nodded.

"Then let's find him!" Donald quacked.

"I know a shortcut." The candlestick said. "Follow me." He hopped out of the room, and the others followed him. They climbed up some odd items to the upper level of the undercroft, where two suits of armor moved aside for the candlestick. There was a simple hallway, and a small crank that supposedly led to opening the door. When they had almost put them all out, the lanterns would fly up, since the clock had fallen off of the handle. With a few threats from Avalon in the clock's direction, the lanterns were put out easily, and a secret door was revealed.

They entered the door, winding up in the area where they had asked the wardrobe to move aside.

"Some shortcut." Avalon grumbled.

The pot, the cup, and the candle left, having to participate in other duties. With the clock left, it led them to Beast's room.

They stopped outside the door, hearing muffled voices. They stopped, eavesdropping on the conversation.

"It's time you dealt with Belle." A cloaked man said. "She's scheming to take everything you have. This castle, your precious rose, and then—your life. Trust no one. Feed your anger! Only anger will keep you strong."

The Beast looked down. "I've had enough of strength." He said. "There's only one thing I want."

"What? To love, and be loved in return?" The figure laughed in amusement. "Who could ever love a beast?"

Beast roared, and the group ran in, weapons drawn. The hooded man looked toward them, seemingly amused.

"See?" he said. "She has accomplices."

The man formed a barrier, vanishing. The Beast roared, charging at them with pure aggression and anger. They all jumped out of the way, fighting the Beast with the help of the clock, who urged him to calm and come to his senses.

After a short fight, they had calmed the Beast, beating him into submission. He held his head.

"Cogsworth . . . what happened?" he asked the small clock.

The clock, Cogsworth, shuddered. "Well, Master . . . ah, you see . . . that is . . . how shall I say . . . ah, actually . . .mmm . . ."

"He's trying to say that you locked everyone up in that dungeon." Avalon pointed out bluntly.

"I did what?" The Beast asked, unable to believe his ears.

"You did!" Cogsworth confirmed.

The Beast looked down in sorrow, unable to say anything. Sora looked at him, thinking. "Who was that guy you were talking to? The one in black?"

The Beast sighed. "Xaldin... that's his name. He came from the darkness... He...used my anger to control me. He took all my sorrow, my sadness, my pain---and turned it all into rage. There was nothing I could do... I could no longer see the truth."

"Well, I'll be." Goofy said, smiling. "That must be why you threw all of your friends down there into the dungeon. You wanted to make sure that you didn't hurt 'em, right?"

The Beast looked up at Goofy in disbelief. "Was that it? Was it to protect them?"

"I'm sure that it was." Stella smiled. "We all know that you're good inside."

"She's right, Master." Cogsworth said. "We've all seen how kind you can be. After all . . . Belle can see the goodness in your heart, but I'm afraid you've yet to—"

"Belle!" The Beast exclaimed. He sighed sadly. "I've mistreated her. . . I've mistreated her and been so selfish."

"However true that may be . . ." Avalon said, crossing her arms, "she's yet to have said it."

"She never would." The Beast replied glumly. "She's too good."

"Well then why don't you talk to her?" Stella offered.

"But . . ." The Beast looked down.

"No excuses!" Sora exclaimed. "We'll go with you."

They ran to the East Wing, and into Belle's room. The Wardrobe appeared happy to see them, but Belle was nowhere in sight. The Wardrobe explained that Belle had chased after a man in black, and Beast, in a fury, roared. They raced to the Entrance Hall, concerned for Belle's safety.

Belle's voice rang through the hall. "I'm warning you! You'll be sorry!" She said.

"Belle!" Beast called. "Where are you?"

"Beast!" Belle acknowledged. "I'm in the ballroom!"

They ran into the ballroom, seeing Belle running across and out the balcony door. She closed the door as a spiked ball in chains floated down, attempting to follow her. The floor turned dark as it touched it, mutating the room form a thing of beauty into a thing of darkness. It entered the painting upon the ceiling, then the chandelier, only to come out again.

They attacked the thing without mercy, and used its own moved against it as it transformed into objects in the room. It wobbled to the roof, immersing itself in dark webs and transforming itself into a purple creature with pink fins upon its head. It appeared more violent than previously, and charged at them. Although the fight was more difficult, it wasn't impossible, and the monster was soon defeated. It roared in defeat, vanishing into oblivion. The darkness in the room vanished, returning it to normal.

There was a soft glow to the Keyblade, and another Keyhole was locked. "We did it!" Sora smiled.

"So you think." Xaldin, the man in black, appeared form darkness, a smug grin on his face. "You just don't know when to quit."

"We could say the same!" Avalon growled.

Xaldin laughed, and a dark portal appeared around him, Belle in his arms, and the rose in hers.

Beast growled in anger. "Let them go!"

Xaldin laughed again, jumping form the balcony with Belle. They could hear Belle struggle, a sign that she was still ok.

"What's below that balcony?" Avalon asked hurriedly.

"The Bridge!" Beast growled, and they raced out of the room.

They entered the area between the castle and the bridge, where Xaldin stood. In one hand was the rose and in the other was Belle, held firmly despite her struggling. The group stopped a short distance from Xaldin.

"You!" Beast yelled, enraged. "Get out of my castle, now!"

"With pleasure. . ." Xaldin smiled. "But I'd rather travel light . . ." He looked between the rose and Belle. "What shall I leave behind?"

"Belle!" the Beast growled, charging at Xaldin. Belle caught Xaldin by surprise, elbowing him in the stomach and grabbing the rose, running behind the group to safety.

"Nice, Belle!" Sora cheered.

The Beast charged at Xaldin, attacking him with his claws, only to miss as Xaldin jumped backward. He threw his hands upward, summoning six spears from six tornadoes. He caught them, two in each hand and two floating in air.

"Where's the fun in this?" He asked, amused.

"Not like you'd be able to feel it." Avalon growled, summoning her guns.

"Betcha we can make this jerk feel pain." Stella smiled. With her sword in her hand, she and Avalon charged at Xaldin, taking the lead. Following their example, the boys and the Beast also charged. Xaldin couldn't evade and attack them all, and although the battle was difficult, he was soon defeated.

He fell back, his spears stabbing the ground. He yelled in agony, disappearing into black.

"Well, that's one Organization member down." Stella sighed, pulling out a potion.

The others looked at her.

"What?" She whined. She looked down at her potion. "But it's my last one . . ." They continued to look at her, and she sighed. "Fine. . ." She growled, handing them it. "Just save some for me."

They were invited to stay for a dance, but they felt it best that they leave. With the Keyhole locked and an Organization member down, it would be too intrusive to stay any longer. With a brief goodbye, they left and entered the Gummi Ship, ready for another adventure.


	8. Chapter 8

1 "Wow." Stella said, looking around. "This is your home?" They had docked into the Gummi hanger of a beautiful white castle, which led into Donald and Goofy's home.

"It must be nice being back." Sora commented, looking around. Stella looked at him. It wasn't hard to tell that he was homesick, after all, he had been away form his home for over a year.

Donald and Goofy looked around. "Ya know, somethin' just don't feel quite right . . ." Goofy said, thinking.

The two chipmunks that they always saw on the Gummi screen, Chip and Dale, ran up to the launch control edge and ran to the group in a chaotic and unplanned manner.

"You're back!" Chip said hurriedly.

"Move it! Let's go!" Dale urged.

"Queen Minnie needs to see you!"

"The castle's in danger! Hurry! To the library!" They ran out of the area, the group behind them.

They ran into the courtyard, which hosted a arrangement of bushes cut into imaginative figures. The hedges were thick, but everything seemed to be in place. The only thing out of place were the Heartless that seemed to litter the area. They stopped, looked at the group, and charged. It wasn't very difficult to defeat them, for they were very weak Heartless.

"Well this is ironic." Avalon growled, shooting down another Shadow. "A castle of light being infested by Heartless."

"Maybe that's why the Queen wants to see us." Stella offered, relaxing as the last Heartless in the area was beaten. They relaxed a little, only for more Heartless to appear.

"Ok, this is definitely not normal." Avalon said, seeing the numbers increase. "Normally the amount of Heartless slows and stops, and these seem to go on forever."

"All in favor of forgetting fighting and rushing to the Queen?"

"I!" Everyone yelled, running through the courtyard and into the hallways, entering a large door that led to the Library.

"Your Majesty! Queen Minnie! We're back!" Donald called.

"You're here!" Minnie said, clapping her hands together.

"Your Royal Highness, did ya happen to summon us?" Goofy asked.

"So if Minnie is the Queen, is Mickey the king?" Stella whispered to Avalon, smiling as Sora got his ear tugged on by Donald for lack of respect.

"Well, it makes sense, doesn't it?" Avalon whispered back. "I mean, Mickey is the star character of Disney, so he would obviously play a big part."

"True . . ." Stella looked up at the Queen. "Your Majesty, what are Heartless doing in your Caslte?"

Minnie looked troubled. "Oh my . . . so those are the Heartless."

"We can take care of them." Sora said confidently.

Minnie smiled. "I know I can count on you, Sora. Now, there's something I'd like all of

you to come and see. Would you please escort me to the audience chamber?" She gasped, bringing her hands to her face. "I forgot to warn everyone else in the castle about the danger! We must be sure they're hidden somewhere safe!"

"We can take care of them." Sora said confidently.

"The whole castle?!" Donald quacked.

Stella thought for a moment, crossing her arms. "Sora, Avalon, and I will just get lost if we try, and that woudl defeat the whole purpose. So we'll escort the Queen. Which means that Donald and Goofy will just have to split up to warn the castle."

Everyone nodded, and Donald and Goofy left the Library first. Sora looked at the three girls. "We'll probably have to fight to make it to the Audience Chamber."

"Well, I can handle the front." Avalon said. "I can hit long distances, so it would help in advance."

"And I can handle the rear, you know, to make sure no Heartless sneak up on us." Stella offered.

"So I'll stay by you, your Majesty," Sora said, "in case Heartless get by the other two."

Minnie nodded, and they exited the Library. Because Minnie walked slower, it left an opening for Heartless to attack, since they simply couldn't run by them. But the plan worked out perfectly, so no Heartless could attack the Queen. Any passerby would have assumed that the three were Minnie's personal guard with years of practice and training. That is, if there even were any passerby. Besides the Heartless, there were none, showing that Donald and Goofy were accomplishing their tasks.

They arrived at the AudienceChamber, but it was locked by a magical barrier that sealed the huge door. With ease Minnie unlocked the room, and smaller doors opened within the larger ones. She turned to the three. "As soon as the trouble started, I made sure to seal this room."

They entered the room, which was completely empty. Out of nowhere a horde of large Heartless appeared, moving in toward the gang.

"Not here, too!" Minnie said, distress beginning to show in her voice.

"Sora!" Avalon called. "You guard the Queen. Stella and I will take out as many as we can."

Sora nodded. He and Minnie raced to the other end of the chamber to the throne, the Heartless refusing to give in. However, as they reached the throne, Stella and Avalon managed to defeat all of them, and joined the other two. Suddenly, more Heartless appeared.

"No disrespect meant, Your Highness," Avalon said, backing up, "but I hope you have a backup plan. I don't think we can take on these guys."

Minnie hurriedly looked around the throne, pressing a button on the bottom. Suddenly, the throne began to move.

"I think she does." Stella smiled, glancing at the Heartless. From under the throne a bright light was emitted, demolishing the Heartless. No more appeared.

Stella looked down under the throne, where there was a set of stairs. "Now that's cool." She murmured, imagining how awesome it would be to have a secret passage like that somewhere in her house.

"The room below is called the 'Hall of the Cornerstone.' Our castle has always been safe from worlds that are evil . . . thanks to the Cornerstone of Light which we keep down there."

They followed the Queen down into the Hall of the Cornerstone, which was enveloped in thorns and chaos. A room that was once light was now covered in darkness.

Minnie stood infront of a giant ball of swirling light, sighing. "This is the castle's cherished cornerstone. But look. The thorns . . . they must be the work of someone very evil. I wonder what this could mean . . ."

"Just throwing this out . . . but there's only one person this evil besides our high school principal." Avalon said. Stella suppressed a laugh. "I bet it's Maleficent."

As if on cue, a burst of green flame appeared, revealing an image of Maleficent.

"Called it." Avalon said, crossing her arms. Stella rolled her eyes.

"Well, well, well. What have we here . . ." Maleficent smiled cruelly. "If it isn't the wretched Keyblade holder, and his pitiful lackeys!"

"If I recall, it was these pitiful lackeys who kicked your butt." Stella growled, holding Donald back from leaping at her. "Why didn't you just stay dead?"

Maleficent ignored her question. "I promise you all will be able to partake of my vengeance. But you must be patient."

"Meaning she doesn't want to be defeated so soon." Avalon murmured.

"Just what are you doing here, Maleficent?!" Minnie asked.

Maleficent looked at Minnie and bowed. "Ah, Queen Minnie. Radiant, as always." She smiled. "I'm here on a property venture. I want this castle for my own. However, it's a bit too "bright" for what I have in mind. I suppose I'll just have to fill every room with my personal touch of darkness." She moved toward the Cornerstone, but it rejected her as she touched it.

"You'd better stop right now if you know what's good for you!" Minnie threatened.

"Ooh, how frightening." Maleficent responded sarcastically. "Very well. I'll stop . . . just as soon as the castle belongs to me!" She disappeared, cackling.

"What a hag." Sora growled.

Minnie shook her head. "Nothing like this has ever happened before. I looked through all the records in the library, but I couldn't find a single clue."

"Why don't we just go ask Merlin?" Stella asked simply.

Goofy nodded. "Merlin knows a lot of things that aren't in any book!"

"We'll be right back, your Majesty!" Sora said as they rushed out of the room to the Gummi Ship.

After a quick visit to Hollow Bastion, they managed to find Merlin and explain to him the problem–just as he transported them back to the Castle.

"Now that's the way to travel." Avalon laughed.

"Perhaps I'd better just see for myself." Merlin laughed. He approached the Cornerstone, observing it closely. "This is not good." He said the Minnie and the group. "In fact, I'm afraid, it's quite serious." He coughed, waving an arm, making a doorway appear within the room.

"This is a gateway to a special world." He said. "Someone in that world is responsible for what's going on in this castle. Of that, I'm certain."

"Then let's get them!" Sora said, starting to open the door.

"Wait a moment!" Merlin called. The perpetrators must be stopped, of course. But there's something else to do first. Somewhere in that world, there should be another

door that's identical to this one. I believe our enemies are utilizing that door. As long as it remains open, the castle will be in grave danger. Listen carefully, Sora. You must find that door. And when you do---lock it with your Keyblade."

"Got it." Sora nodded.

"Now, one more thing. You're heading into a very special world. While you're there, the nature of that world may tempt you to do something dark. You must resist that temptation at all costs!" Merlin added.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"You'll know soon enough." Merlin smiled. "I have faith in you!"

They entered the door, and were spit out into another world. Stella rubbed her head, then looked at the others.

"You guys are all . . . black and white." She said, blinking a few times. "And you look kinda different. Like an old cartoon."

"You do, too." Avalon said. She looked up. "Well, there's the Cornerstone." Turning her head, she stopped immediately. "Isn't that Pete?"

Pete seemed to notice them, too. "Hey you! Seen any bad guys around here?" He asked. The three boys pointed at him, and he jumped angrily. "Why I oughta . . . Bah!" HE shook his head. "I don't have time to waste on punks like you! So, I guess I'll go easy on ya!" He walked away down a path, following an arrow that pointed out 'Pier'.

"There's out villain." Sora said bluntly. He and the other two guys ran ahead after Pete.

"That was strange, dontcha think?" Stella asked.

"Pete was dressed weird, and he was acting strangely." Avalon nodded. "Usually he would have just attacked us."

Stella hit the bottom of her fist into her palm. "We must be in the past! So that's the past Pete, and not the bad guy we're looking for!"

Avalon nodded. "We should hurry before the guys do something stupid!" They ran toward the Pier, seeing the guys draw their weapons against the past Pete. Before they had a chance to attack, the girls grabbed them, yanking them back as hard as they could.

"We're really sorry!" Stella said, putting herself between Sora and Pete. "I don't know what our friends said, but they thought you looked like this guy who's a pain in our sides. I really hope this hasn't caused you any trouble."

Pete crossed his arms.

"Could we just ask your name?" Avalon asked. "That way we can make our stubborn friends-" to this she tugged on Sora's ear "–apologize properly."

"I'm captain Pete of the steamboat." Pete said bluntly. "So tell yer friends to stop botherin me!"

"Sorry, Pete. . ." The three guys said in unison.

"I s there anythign we can do to make it up to you?" Stella asked.

"If you're really sorry, then go find my steamboat!" Pete growled, rubbing his back. It cracked loudly.

The three walked back to Cornerstone Hill.

"I guess that wasn't the villain . . ." Sora murmured.

"Of course not." Avalon smiled. "That would just be too easy."

"How did ya know that wasn't Pete, anyway?" Goofy asked.

"Elementary, my dear Goofy." Stella said in a fake British accent. She laughed, and resumed talking with her normal voice. "He just wasn't Pete. He was too different."

"We should just look for that steamboat." Avalon grumbled.

"But we have to look for the door!" Donald protested.

"We can't do both?" Avalon stretched and yawned. "I'm sure looking for one will certainly lead to finding the other.

"What's this?" Sora asked, looking at a window that floated in midair. It was curtained, and Donald pulled a string that opened it. In it, a small video played, showing Heartless standing around four door placed around the Cornerstone of Light. The doors opened and the Heartless entered, and another door bounced in the background, revealing the gang falling out of it. It briefly showed what they had said, then ended with a flash, shutting the curtains.

"What was that?" Sora asked.

"Heartless goin' out . . ." Goofy began.

" . . . and us coming in." Donald finished.

"But what could that mean?" Sora asked.

Avalon turned, looking at the four doors surrounding the Cornerstone. "It means taht we have to go into the rooms and beat up the Heartless inside."

Everyone nodded, entering the doors without hesitation. Each door brought a new challenge, requiring them to defeat the Heartless before the places were destroyed. Every time The King, although looking different, appeared, and every time a curtained window appeared, revealing how Pete and Maleficent managed to enter this area, and how the predicament came about.

After the final battle, they exited the rooms, now understanding that they were in the past.

"Look!" Stella pointed toward the Waterway, where Pete stood and laughed. "_That's _the Pete we know!"

"No way!" Sora said, turning toward the Cornerstone. "It's gone!"

"We have to hurry!" Avalon said, beginning to run toward the Waterway. "The castle will be enveloped in darkness if we don't stop them!"

They ran into the Waterway, seeing Rete fighting Captain Pete. The Cornerstone of light was inside of a cage placed upon a raft attached to the boat.

"Ok, now I don't even know who's who." Avalon said, holding her head lightly.

One Pete pushed back the other, making him go flying. He jumped onto the cage, the boat beginning to move away down the river. He saluted the group and laughed.

"That's the one!" Sora said. "We have to stop him before he gets away!"

They managed to halt the boat in its tracks, and broke the cage that held the Cornerstone. Pete got out of the water and ran toward the Wharf in defeat.

"Now we'll find that doorway!" Avalon said. They rna after Pete, who was halted by Captain Pete.

The two had been fighting, but it was obvious that it was a losing battle for Captain Pete. HE fell to the floor, but it left an opening for Sora and the gang to come in and save the day.

With Pete defeated, he opened the door, running out. Sora locked it immediately, and the group smiled at eachotehr in pride.

"Who was that creep, anyways?" Captain Pete asked.

"Hello?" Sora said. "That creep was you–" Stella put her hands over Sora's mouth, muffling his last three words. He looked at her, and nodded.

"It's a secret!" Stella said, smiling as she let go of Sora.

"Secret? What kinda secret?" Captain Pete asked, then shook his head. "Oh, never mind. Sorry I put you guys through all that trouble."

As a reward for helping Captain Pete, they got to drive his steamboat, something that, ironically, Stella wasn't very good at. Instead, Sora drove the boat, and the others simply relaxed, letting the cool wind flow through their hair. When they were done, they returned the Cornerstone of Light to the hill, and entered the door that led them back to Disney Castle.

There were no longer any thorns, and the room was as bright as ever. They fell into the room, a smile on their faces.

Minnie thanked them, and they had to convince Merlin that they hadn't done anything reckless. Donald had been chewed out by his sweetheart, Daisy, who they also had to convince was helping and doing his best. Sora locked another Keyhole, which happened to be inside of the Cornerstone of light. They left, prepared for another adventure.


	9. Chapter 9

1 They entered a town that was much darker than the others. Even without the Heartless' help, it had a huge amount of creepiness to it. Stella and Avalon quickly looked around, coming up with the fact that they must be in a port town, with cannons facing the ocean and ships anchored near shore.

"It's . . . kinda different." Sora said.

"That's a total understatement." Avalon rubbed her arms. The ocean breeze was cold, and it did not get rid of the chill in the air provided by the atmosphere.

Several screams echoed throughout the town, and they ran down the stairs, hoping to be of assistance.

"Organization XII?" Goofy asked.

"My bet's on the Heartless!" Stella said, stopping abruptly at the last stair. The others stopped behind her, and she looked around the corner toward the ports. There stood Pete and a large group of gangly men, obviously pirates.

They listened closely, trying to figure out what was going on.

Pete rubbed his chin. "Aztec treasure, eh?"

One pirate talked to Pete, the air around him showing that he was the head of the group of men. "Aye! And thanks to the curse put on it, we are neither among the livin' nor the dead."

" Really? 'Cause ya look like regular pirates to me."

"Ah, but in the moonlight . . ." The man smiled, looking up at the sky. From behind the clouds, the moon was revealed, and all of the men turned into skeletons."

"Oh, boy. . ." Stella grimaced. "We're not just fighting pirates . . . we're fighting skeleton pirates."

"Kristen would be scared so badly right now." Avalon teased.

"I am!" Stella protested.

"Shh!" Sora put a finger to his lips, and the two quieted.

Pete seemed as creeped out as Stella. "Whoa! Now I get what you were sayin'... Well, if you see two doofuses and a brat holdin' a Keyblade, steer clear. They got a kinda magic that don't

belong in this world, see? And nobody knows what it'd do to ya. 'Specially when the moon's showing whatcha really are."

The moon vanished, and the skeleton men returned to their normal forms.

"Wait . . . you think we'll need the moon to defeat them?" Stella asked.

"Looks like it." Avalon bit her lip. "Not exactly the most convenient fight."

"Who says we're even gonna fight them?" Sora protested.

"They're with Pete. Of course we're gonna fight them." Avalon growled.

"Why don't we take care of them now, then?" Stella whispered.

"Yeah. Before they cause any trouble."

They ran in, stopping short of the pirates.

"Those are the punks I was tellin' ya about." Pete said, pointing at the group.

"We have names, you big oaf!" Stella growled, drawing her blade.

"We'll engrave it on your tombstone, to be sure." The head pirate said.

Pete looked at the man in shock. "Whoa! I like your style." He said.

The head pirate looked at his men. "Men–half of you stay here and indulge these cullies. The rest–bring me that medallion!"

"Aye!" The pirates said, splitting into two groups, half staying behind to fight. They charged at the group.

"Sora!" Stella said, dodging a large pirate's attacks. "We can't attack them! We have to wait for the moon!"

After a few minutes, the moon appeared as the wind pushed the clouds away. The men turned into skeletons.

The skeletons didn't seem to understand the fact that they could be beat in those forms, and continued to attack.

Avalon smiled. "Bye bye." She said as the shot the skeleton attacking her. He vanished into darkness, the other pirates not far behind him. Soon, only Pete was left standing.

"Hey!" Pete growled. "This ain't over!" As expected, Pete ran away.

Sora sighed. "If Pete's here, that must mean we have work to do."

"I'd hate to see that pirate guy turn into a Heartless." Stella shuddered.

"Well, we _are_ here." Donald said.

"They were headed into town for some treasure." Avalon said sharply. "We gotta follow and stop whatever it is they're up to."

They ran up to see a man chasing after a girl who was being kidnapped by a pirate. As he attempted to chase after her, Heartless blocked his path.

"We'll take care of them!" Sora said, drawing his Keyblade. The man nodded, chasing after the girl. When the Heartless were defeated, he returned, his expression dark.

"I've never faced foes such as that before." He said.

"Few have." Avalon looked around. "Did you find your friend?"

He shook his head. "I was too late. But I must rescue her! Would you help me?"

"Of course!" Sora said. He introduced the group, and the man introduced himself as Will. They ran to the harbor, but the ship had already left.

"We're too late!" Will said depressidly. "Those pirates kidnapped Miss Swann and took her to their ship. Now they've sailed, and I'll never be able to find her!"

"Then she's long gone." They turned their heads to see a filthy man standing aboard a large ship. "The Black Pearl is nigh uncatchable. Best find yourself another girl, mate."

"You . . ." Will looked confused. "What are you doing aboard the Interceptor? She's off limits to civilians."

The man smiled. "Ah, fortunate that I'm going to commandeer her, then. She'll make a fine pirate ship." He smiled.

"A pirate!" Sora exclaimed.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please." The man grinned.

Stella rolled her eyes. "Of all things for Sora to be interested in . . ."

Avalon smiled. "Well, there's that, a heist, and–"

Stella elbowed Avalon in the ribs, knowing the joke that Avalon was referring to.

"Take me with you. Help me hunt down the Black Pearl and save Miss Swann. I got you out of that jail cell, Sparrow. Do this and your debt's repaid."

Jack Sparrow thought of it for a moment. "You'll have to win the fair lady's heart alone, mate. I see no profit in is for me."

"C'mon, Captain!" Sora urged.

Avalon rolled her eyes. "That's an awfully big ship for you to sail alone. You think you can do that?"

Jack thought about it, tapping his foot. "You've a point there."

They walked up the ramp to the ship.

"Thanks, Sparrow." Will said.

"_Captain_ Sparrow." Jack said irritably. They introduced themselves, and, after a brief talk, were on their was and after the Black Pearl.

They had been sailing for quite some time, and Stella watched the ocean. There was little they could do now, for the ship was already on its way. She had already spent some time getting annihilated in chess, and she had brushed up on her magic so much that she was exhausted. Now she simply sat on the stairs, relaxing.

"Why are you so fixated on that compass?" Will asked Jack. Stella turned her head, listening to their conversation.

"It'll be she that leads us to the Isla to Muerta–where Barbossa's headed. Savvy?"

"How do you know?" Sora asked.

"Ah, lad... He and I once had our eyes on a treasure---Aztec gold. 'Twas hidden on the Isla de Muerta. But he turned traitor and stole my ship."

"So he's after the treasure?" Stella asked, kicking her feet.

"Treasure's already his." Jack looked satisfied. "So's the curse upon it. I've no desire for such treacherous spoils. But I will have back what's mine–The Black Pearl."

"Uh-huh." Stella turned her head, seeing an island far in the distance.

Sora yawned and sat beside her, watching the waves. "Bored?" he asked.

"Kinda." Stella glanced at him. "I'm sure when we get to the island we won't be."

Sora nodded. "But you gotta admit, this is pretty cool."

Holding back a laugh, Stella put her hand over her mouth. "I suppose you wanted to be a pirate?"

"Well, who didn't?"

"Not me." Stella smiled. "Filth, diseases, betrayals. No thank you."

Sora laughed. "Alright, that makes sense. I suppose you wanted to be the princess that wanted to be saved?"

Stella glared at him. "Don't be ridiculous! I wanted to be that girl who seriously kicked butt and saved the day." Her eyes lowered. "It's odd. The reality of that happening on the world that I'm from was minimal, but here . . . I can accomplish it."

Sora laughed. "Was there at least a prince charming?"

Stella smiled and blushed. "Yeah . . . and I found mine."

"Who is this guy and where can I find him?" Sora looked shocked, and looked as if he were about to beat someone up.

"You, silly." They laughed, and the island approached nearer.

They docked the island, and Jack and Will jumped off of the ship.

"You five wait here." Jack ordered. "Young Turner and I will rescue the lady."

"What about us?" Sora growled.

"You're to guard the ship, o' course. It's a task given only to the bravest of pirates."

"All right . . ." Sora said, obviously displeased.

"Guard her well!" Jack grinned, waved, and he and Will headed into the cave.

When they disappeared from sight, Avalon burst into laughter. "You fell for that one!" She said as she wiped away a tear.

"Aw, come on! Doesn't it kinda make sense?" Sora asked.

Stella began to laugh, too. "No!"

"Not you too!" Sora sighed.

"Listen, those two aren't used to fighting the Heartless." Stella said. "Maybe we should go help."

They all nodded and headed toward the cave. When they were close, Will and the girl he was after ran out, saying that the pirates were right behind them.

Sora drew his Keyblade. "We'll hold them off! Give us a sign when the ship's ready to sail!"

They fought the pirates as best they could. The moonlight was spotty, making it hard to attack the pirates when they were weak. Even though they had taken out quite a few, it was a relief when the flare went up.

They ran back to the Interceptor as quickly as they could. Despite a short debate on whether or not to abandon Jack, they left, headed for Port Royal. Even though they left before the Black Pearl, it was right behind them.

"Now what would Jack do?" Sora asked.

"I think . . . he'd run for it." Will said.

They heard the sound of a cannon, and all dodged in enough time to avoid being hit. Unfortunately, Will lost his balance, and fell off the ship.

There was another cannon shot, and everyone fell to the floor. Sora looked at the medallion that lay upon the floor, and picked it up. Although they fought as hard as they could, and even though it seemed as if they won, the pirates had the upper hand, holding Elizabeth hostage.

"Jack!" Sora called. Jack giggled nervously, knowing he'd been caught.

More pirates arrived, and the group moved closer to each other.

"Oh, the irony." Avalon said sarcastically. "We were betrayed by a pirate."

"Now then, I'll be having back that medallion." Barbossa said. "Unless its more important than their lives?"

"Barbossa!" Everyone turned their heads to see Will standing on the railing of the ship, one hand clutching the rope and the other aiming a gun at him. "She goes free!"

Barbossa laughed. "Go ahead boy–shoot! We can't die."

"You can't . . . but I can!" Will aimed at his own head. "My name is Will Turner! My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner! His blood runs in my veins!"

Barbossa seemed immensely surprised.

Will continued. "On my word, do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker."

Barbossa seemed displeased. "Name your terms . . . Mr Turner."

"Release Elizabeth . . . And Sora, Donald, Goofy, Stella, and Avalon, too!"

"Anythin' else?" Barbossa asked. Avalon looked to the side, seeing Jack waving for him to be included in the list as well. Avalon smiled.

"Leave now!" Will demanded.

Barbossa bowed and smiled. "Agreed. Leave we shall . . . but the Heartless stay!"

They heard Pete laugh, and saw that he had taken hold of Will, knocking him out with an oar. Several flying Heartless appeared, and Pete ran off.

"No fair!" Sora yelled.

Even though they struggled, they were eventually trapped in the Ship's hold, tied up firmly. They left, the powder kegs ready to blow. They left the Interceptor, leaving the others to their fates.

"We'll be blown to smithereens!" Goofy said.

"Don't be silly." Avalon said, wiggling slightly. She turned her hand away, and summoned her gun to her hand. "There's a use to a blade on a gun." She turned the blade to where it cut the ropes binding her to Stella and Elizabeth. With the ropes undone, they untied the others.

"If we don't move fast, we'll be blown to smithereens." Stella said, working the lock on the door. When unable to undo the lock, she backed up, kicking open the door, the boards supporting it unable to take the force.

They ran around, hitting the burning powder kegs off of the ship, saving them. They began to sail to Isla de Muerta. Sheer determination helped them make it there quickly, or it was the simple fact that the Black Pearl didn't let them get very far.

"Stay with the ship, lass!" Jack ordered Elizabeth.

"I'll do no such thing!" Elizabeth protested. "Will could die in there."

"Dear William is fine, trust me." Jack said.

"I am not a fool, Jack." Elizabeth crossed her arms.

"Trust us instead!" Stella said, motioning to herself and the group–Jack excluded.

Elizabeth nodded. "Please bring Will back safely."

They ran into the cave, seeing the pirates surrounding Will, him standing by the chest. They ran in as Barbossa was about to stab Will.

"What have we here, mateys?" Avalon asked, standing on a high pile of treasure.

"I see me some treasure!" Stella said, drawing her sword.

"And only a few pirates to slice through to get it!" Sora drew his Keyblade.

"Not possible." Barbossa growled.

"Not probable!" Donald corrected. "We're alive and we're pirates!"

"So you want to play pirate? Best save the playacting for the nursery. After them!" Barbossa pointed at the group, and the pirates charged. Unlike before, it was easy to beat the pirates, for they knew how to use all of the cards in their hands against their enemy.

They released Will, but had seem to have misplaced Jack, who had moved to take care of his own business while they fought the pirates. The _clang_ of the swords showed where he was, and that he was fighting Barbossa.

"Jack! Get him!" Sora cheered.

Jack looked up, obviously confused. As he did so, Barbossa plunged his sword into Jack. The group gasped. Jack stumbled backward into the moonlight, revealing a skeletal form. Jack smiled, holding up his hand to reveal a coin rolling on his knuckles. Everyone sighed in relief.

Barbossa, enraged, called out into the darkness. "Show yourself, Pete! The tide has changed."

Pete appeared, laughing. "See? I told ya you'd be needin' ol' Pete!" he whistled, and a Heartless crawled down the walls. It darkened the room, and the group had to chase it around and beat it up in order to damage Barbossa and defeat him. Barbossa backed away, and Pete looked concerned.

"This ain't over!" Pete called.

"Right!" Jack smiled. "Care to surrender, Barbossa?" Barbossa still held his sword, and Jack shrugged. "Well, enough of this, then . . ." He dropped his sword and took out his pistol. "What say you we call it–a draw?"

Barbossa laughed. "Jack, how many times do I have to tell ya–"

Jack tossed the medallion, shooting Barbossa with the only bullet that he had.

"Laugh while you can, Barbossa!" Will said, dropping two bloodstained medallions into the chest. In his other hand was the knife, which was also bloodstained.

Barbossa fell to the ground, and the group left the cave. Elizabeth ran toward Will, taking him in a huge embrace.

"Why is your face all red, Sora?" Donald asked.

"What? It's not red!" Sora said, covering his face.

"Hey, Stella's is, too!" Avalon teased.

The two glanced at each other, then away quickly. Sora's Keyblade glowed, as did Jack's compass. With that, Sora locked another Keyhole.

Stella rubbed her eyes, then looked around. They had fallen asleep on the inside of the ship, wanting to rest up for one more day before returning to the Gummi Ship. They must have docked at the harbor, for the ship was not rocking as much as it had at sea, and there was a soft _thump_ with every soft wave, showing that the boat was rubbing against the dock. She yawned, getting up and walking to the top of the ship.

She looked across the horizon, enjoying the reflections upon the sea. She heard some chaos, and turned to see Jack running from cursed pirates. She ran down to where the others were, abruptly waking them.

"We have a problem guys!" She yelled, shaking them awake. They were all groggy, waking slowly. She cursed silently. "There's cursed pirates outside!"

Everyone jumped up, and ran off of the ship. There the cursed pirates were still chasing Jack, who had obviously given up fighting them.

"Zola! Some assistance!" Jack yelled.

"It's _Sora_!" Sora yelled.

"Will ye leave a mate to perish?" Jack asked with despair.

"Aye, Aye . . ." Sora nodded, and they charged toward the pirates, taking them out.

"Those pirates were cursed . . ." Avalon murmured. "Shouldn't that have ended when the gold was returned?"

"Some scallywag must've got greedy." Everyone looked at Jack as he spoke. "Oh, I see . . . you don't trust me, do you?"

"No." Stella put her hands on her hips. "You're a pirate _and_ you pretty much betrayed us last time. It's very difficult to see to which side you ally yourself with."

Elizabeth ran to them, calling their names. "The cursed pirates have returned." She said in despair. "Will left not long ago to find out why, and went to the Isla de Muerta–to check on the treasure. I fear something's happened. You have to take me to him."

"Sheesh. . ." Avalon whispered to Stella. "A lot can happen in one night."

"No kidding. In order for things to be this chaotic, the treasure would have had to been stole n right after we left."

Jack shook his head. "If you'll be wanting him rescued, best do it alone, lass."

"Alone? Really?" Avalon and Stella crossed their arms.

"Are you sure he's in trouble?" Sora asked.

"No. Not certain. But he's been gone for a long time, and he should have been back by now. I wanted to go with him, but he insisted that I stay here. I can't just sit and wait! I've got to know if he's all right." Elizabeth's voice showed sheer determination.

"That reminds me of someone. . . several someones." Avalon smiled.

"Please, Jack! Take me to him!" Elizabeth begged.

"Hold a moment." Jack held a finger up. "I see no profit in it for me."

Elizabeth smiled. "I shall reward you. Of course . . . you do owe Will. He has saved your life before."

Jack understood that he was caught. "Right. Shall we?"

They boarded the Black Pearl, setting sail for Isla de Muerta."

They looked around for the ship. Goofy, finally, found it. "Interceptor off the Starboard bow!" He called.

They all ran to the other end, seeing Will knocked out on the railing of the ship.

"Will!" Elizabeth called. She glared at Jack as he placed his hand over his chest and lowered his head as if in morning. "Stop that, Jack. We've got to rescue him!" She looked about ready to punch Jack.

After saving Will, they entered the storeroom, Will in Elizabeth's arms. He explained, with great difficulty, that the chest and the medallions had been stolen by a man in a black cloak–the Organization– and that he had been the only one who survived an attack by horrible creatures–the Nobodies. After that, he fell asleep, passing the task of handling the problem to Sora and the gang.

On the other hand, Jack was not in agreement with their sentiments. "Pardon me, lads and lasses," Jack said, "but your captain will have no monsters today. Thank ye. We're turning for home." He turned around, ready to leave.

"Just like that?" Elizabeth asked irritably.

"Just like that!" Jack walked up to the deck, the others behind him. He halted abruptly. "Don't remember invitin' you." He said to a cloaked man.

"Hand it to the Organization to cause some trouble!" Stella growled as the group drew their weapons.

The figure held out his hand. "The Darkness of men's hearts–drawn to these cursed medallions; and this Heartless–a veritable maelstrom of avarice:" A large Heartless in the shape of a Grim Reaper appeared, a large pendulum in its hand. "I wonder, are they worthy to serve Organization XIII?"

"And you want an answer now?" Jack asked.

"Precisely!" The man said, vanishing as the Heartless attacked. They fought it with ease, careful to avoid its blade. It fell into the ocean, and the man reappeared behind the chest. He took off his hood, revealing short blonde hair and an irritating smirk.

Avalon sighed. "Great." She growled. "We're dealing with a gambler."

"Troublesome?" Stella whispered.

"Definitely." Avalon grumbled. "He's number ten, Luxord."

"Throw him overboard!" Jack called.

"Aye aye!" Sora agreed.

"Parley!" Luxord smirked.

"'Scuse me?" Jack said, faltering a step.

"Here we go." Avalon said, sighing.

"Barley?" Goofy asked.

Jack grumbled. "It's a bit of a pirates' code. Anyone who invokes "parley" must not be harmed 'til negotiations are complete."

"He doesn't look like a pirate to me." Stella said shortly.

"This is no time for rules!" Sora argued.

"True. But as we're honorable pirates we should always stick to the code." Jack turned to Luxord. "All right, you. Out with it!"

"I surrender the chest with my humblest apologies." Luxord said gracefully.

"Rather accommodating of you, mate." Jack said, doubt obvious in his voice. "And for that you want . . .?"

Luxord grinned. "Just a few souvenirs . . . for the memories." He took a four medallions into his hands, then tossed them in the air to be picked up by his Gambler Nobodies.

"We need those medallions to stop the curse!" Goofy said.

"Our friend's about to learn what it means to cross a pirate." Jack said angrily.

"Oh?" Luxord looked unimpressed. From behind him the Grim Reaper Heartless emerged from the water, obviously cursed by the medallions. It swung its pendulums around, pushing the group onto the Interceptor. "Fire!" He yelled, and the cannons on the Black Pearl let loose, demolishing the Interceptor. Everyone passed out.

Stella sat up slowly, holding her head. She blinked a few times, trying to remove the dots from her vision. She looked around, seeing that the ship was badly damaged, but that everyone seemed to be alright. They were slowly waking up, about as disoriented as she. They came together, and everyone seemed to stare at Jack.

"You stole a medallion again?" Sora scolded.

"Were I only that fortunate . . ." Jack sighed.

"Fortunate?" Donald asked.

"So why do you appear to be cursed?" Avalon asked.

Jack considered this. "Perhaps I got a touch o' somethin' from that monster that attacked us. Yet, why's the skin restin' right on you three?"

"We must have got lucky." Avalon responded quickly.

"Well . . ."Jack walked into the shade, returning to his normal form. "We've got to find ourselves a ship that'll float."

They walked through the area. Quickly they halted, seeing a Nobody flipping a medallion in its hand. Quickly they defeated it, gaining the medallion.

"Three more to go!" Jack smiled.

"How do you know?" Sora asked, curious.

"A pirate must have a keen eye. Else he won't be sailin' free for very long. Savvy?" Jack grinned.

Donald looked to the sea, then pointed. "What's that?" A ship was coming nearer, Elizabeth standing on its deck.

"Ahoy, mateys!" She called.

"Ridiculous imitation." Jack said. "And yet– I'm flattered."

They walked onto the Black Pearl, and Will and Elizabeth learned of Jack's dilemma. The group learned that Will and Elizabeth had regained the ship after Luxord warped away in a dark portal, and that they had to find the Nobodies to gain the medallions.

They found them at the Isla de Muerta, and claimed the medallions that they possessed. After that, they headed to Port Royal, now after Luxord and the chest.

The Heartless was waiting for them in the chest. While Jack distracted it, they returned the coins, and the Heartless returned to normal. As they attacked it, it seemed to realize it, and knocked away the coins, returning to its cursed form. Like that, they were unable to attack it, and they had to collect all of the coins and return them to the chest in order to attack the Heartless. This cycle repeated several more times, until they finally managed to defeat the Heartless. With that, Jack returned to his normal form.

"All better." Sora smiled.

"Not exactly . . ." Avalon said. She looked up, where Luxord claimed the heart from the Heartless. The others looked at her like she was crazy, and she sighed sadly. She was in no mood to explain this one, for it would only cause more trouble.

In the end, they tossed the treasure chest into the sea, with the Aztec curse along with it.

"It's certain we don't need the likes of that hooded fellow and the Heartless about to ruin the market for us true pirates." Jack said, smiling.

"So that's why you went to Port Royal. And we thought you actually wanted to save everyone." Elizabeth looked disappointed.

"A pirate always looks to profit, Miss Swann." Jack grinned.

"Too bad. You had us thinking htat you had turned over a new leaf." Sora commented.

"The question is, what's beyond the leaf, savvy?" Jack's smile never faded.

"Oh . . . oh, yes–a reward." Elizabeth shook her head. "And what'll it be?"

"That lovely blade of Sora's." Jack said simply.

Stella and Avalon tried to suppress a laugh. Sora shrugged. "Okay. Sure." He flipped the handle and offered the Keyblade to Jack.

"Hold on! That was far too easy!" Jack protested. "What's the rub?" Sora didn't say anything, and Jack, after a moments hesitation, took the Keyblade and held it up. The blade vanished from his hand, reappearing in Sora's. Jack pointed at Sora with both hands.

"There, you see?" He said, smiling.

"Well, you've always got the Pearl." Stella said hopefully.

"That I do. But someday, I'll gather a blood-thirsty crew, and come to take that blade. Chance by then I'll have the way to wield it. And if I succeed," He looked at Elizabeth and Will. "I'll ask you two to join me. That'd be reward enough."

"Done." Elizabeth said.

Goofy thought for a moment. "Maybe someday, Jack'll be able to use the Keyblade after all."

"How do you figure?" Stella asked.

"A-hyuck! He and Sora are kind of alike, dontch think?"

"Are not!" Sora and Jack said in unison. They look at each other, unamused. Everyone laughed.

With that, they returned to the ship.

"You know, I think my respect for Sora had dwindled." Stella said yawning.

"What?! Why?" Sora looked at her in shock.

"What Goofy said made me think." Stella leaned back in the chair, her maneuvering relaxed. With Avalon at the guns, she didn't have to make such rushed turns to avoid being hit by Heartless and Nobodies. "You're a lot like Jack, and I don't want to be around a guy who's gonna wind up being like a no-good pirate. Especially one like Jack."

"You can't mean that!" Sora said, getting close. "I'm nothing like him!"

"Can you look me in the eyes and say that?" Stella said, pushign the Auto-pilot and looking at him.

Sora moved closer. "I'm not like Jack, and I never will be."

Their gazes connected for a long time. Stella smiled. "I know you're not" She said as she kissed him on the cheek. Everyone laughed as Sora blushed intensely, and Stella returned to piloting the ship, her focus centered on the location of the next destination.


	10. Chapter 10

Avalon yawned, fiddling with a flyaway strand of hair. They had been floating through the stars for the longest time, trying to determine where to go to next, but no new worlds had yet to appear. Everyone else was asleep, but Stella had been examining the screen for a while, trying to decipher a fuzzy signal that had been received the last few trips.

"It's Twilight Town!" She exclaimed, jolting everyone awake. "It's back!"

Everyone jumped from their seats, struggling to look over Stella's shoulder. There Twilight Town was, clear as day. Stella changed the navigation to Twilight Town, and they arrived in no time.

They walked through Twilight Town, where everything seemed to be as normal as it was the last time they had been there. Heartless were scattered about in a low frequency, but they were fairly easy to defeat. IT wasn't long until they passed through Tram Common, where a small boy was running in a frenzy, yelling "H-help! The sandlot! It's Seifer! Somebody please help us!"

Sora looked at the gang, and no words needed to be said. They rushed to the sandlot, hoping to be able to arrive in time.

When they arrived, Seifer, Fuu, and Rai were on the floor, surrounded by Dusks that were quickly closing in. A shot rang out, and a Dusk fell, making the other Dusks turn toward the source.

Avalon smiled, holding up her gun. "Pick on someone who can fight back, ya?"

Stella rolled her eyes, drawing her sword and charging at the Dusks. It wasn't long before the Dusks were defeated, and the group barely broke a sweat.

"Impressive." Everyone turned around to look at the source of the voice. A cloaked figure clapped his hands, walking toward the group. He paused, his demeanor appearing to be more serious. "By the way," he said, "have you seen a man named Axel? I expect he's here somewhere, for he can't be far if I possess his heart."

"Creepy, but, who wants to know?" Stella growled. Sure, she didn't like Axel, but Amanda did, so she wouldn't give up anything to a guy that she didn't know.

The cloaked man ignored her, and continued to face Sora, who had his Keyblade out and ready. "You see," he continued, "Axel's no longer acting in our best interest."

"Like he ever did?" Avalon whispered to Stella, who suppressed a giggle.

"Having a fight?" Donald asked teasingly.

"Not very organized Organization. . ." Sora added.

The man pointed at Sora. "Don't let your guard down. Axel will stop at nothing to turn you into a Heartless."

"Thanks for your concern." Stella growled sarcastically. "But I'm pretty sure we can take care of ourselves."

"Glad to hear it." Once again, the cloaked figures demeanor changed. "Axel aside, it would break our hearts to hear something happened to you."

"As if you had hearts." Avalon growled.

"True, we don't have hearts . . ." The man took off his hood, revealing long blue hair and a x-shaped scar that was between his eyes. ". . . but we remember what it was like. That's what makes us special." He turned, opening a dark portal.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora growled.

The man paused, looking over his shoulder at Sora. "We know very well how to injure a heart. Sora, you just keep on fighting those Heartless." He glanced at Stella, then walked into the portal.

"What a creeper." Stella murmured, shivering slightly.

Sora watched the portal as it disappeared. "I wonder if that leads into the Organization's world?"

Avalon shook her head. "I wouldn't bet on it. It can lead anywhere the maker of it chooses. Besides, I'm more concerned of his threat."

Sora looked at Stella with concern, then changed his mood quickly. "I guess I'll have to keep a closer eye on you, I'll protect you." He grinned.

"I'm not even gonna comment on that one." Stella shook her head. "Besides, I think I'll have ot be the one to protect you."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Sora crossed his arms.

"Hey, you!" They turned to face Seifer, who looked at them with disdain. "How 'bout you get out of my town now? You've caused enough trouble."

"Have it your way!" Donald growled, irritated. "C'mon, guys."

"Hold it!" Seifer yelled again as they turned.

Avalon turned around quickly, pointing at Seifer. "Objection!" She covered her mouth quickly, blushing. "Reflex. What I meant to say was: will you just make up your mind?" She laughed weakly, and Stella nudged her in the ribs.

Seifer shook his head and held up a trophy that had four crystals embedded in it. "This goes to the strongest guy in Twilight Town."

"Thanks, but . . . we don't really need it." Sora said weakly.

Seifer ran up to Goofy, thrusting the trophy into Goofy's hands. He smirked as he left, Rai and Fuu following.

"Weird town." Stella murmured, scratching her head.

"Oh! Sora!" Pence ran in from the same direction as Seifer had left.

"Pence, right?" Sora asked.

Pence nodded. "Hey, do you know a girl named Amanda?"

"Yeah!" Stella and Avalon said in unison.

"Then you guys had better follow me to the station!" He began to run and they made it to the Station Plaza in a short amount of time.

"He-ey!" Hayner called, waving his hands. He and Olette stood by the train station entrance, and the group hurriedly walked to them.

"So how do you guys know Amanda?" Stella asked hurriedly. The meeting with the blue-haired man had worried her, and she knew it wasn't without reason.

Olette and Hayner looked at each other quickly, a hint of remorse in their gazes. Still, they began to tell the group what happened.

Amanda was totally pissed off. First Axel had been completely cryptic, then he wouldn't tell her anything, and finally he shoved her into a portal and closed the exit, making there be only one, which led to an unknown place to her. He said it was for her own safety, but she really figured she was safer around him.

Still, hoping that this was one of those rare times where he was right, she decided to do what he said, and stepped toward the portal on the other end. She wound up stepping into a small room that was filled with three people who were staring at her with a mixture of curiosity and horror.

"Uh, hey there?" Amanda said nervously. She could feel her face heating up with embarrassment.

"How did you do that?!"

"Who are you?!"

"What are you doing here?!"

Amanda's head hurt from the barrage of questions. "Um, my name's Amanda. I don't . . . my friend said I would be safe here, and wound up kicking me here. I don't . . . really know what I can do now."

The group seemed sympathetic and way more understanding than Amanda could really have ever imagined. She learned their names, and their curiosity in her story was amazing. She told them the basics, trying not to confuse them with details. In short, it wound up being like this: she, her friends, and her twin wound up being transported to another world and got separated, she met this guy who was kind to her and she loved him, but they wound up following a bad path and had to fight Sora and her friends, and thought that her love was dead, but later saw him again and have been traveling with him ever since.

"How romantic . . ." Olette smiled.

"Well . . . I don't know about this Axel guy, but Sora's bound to show up." Pence offered.

"Yeah, he said he was coming back." Hayner added.

"Sounds good." Amanda smiled.

"I finally found you." Everyone looked around for the source of the voice. A portal appeared from the wall, and a blue-haired man walked out. "Funny," he said, "I figured Axel would be with you."

"Get a life, Saiix." Amanda growled, standing up abruptly.

"Is that any way to treat Axel's friend?" He said, feigning hurt.

"I doubt he would warn me about a friend." Amanda took a defensive stance, summoning her blade.

"No matter." He shook his head. "You're coming with me, whether you want to or not."

He stepped toward Amanda. Hayner and Pence rushed at him, but both of their attacks were easily dodged. She charged at him with her blade, going against Axel's warnings and her instincts, which both told her to run. He dodged her almost as easily as he dodged Hayner and Pence, and turned to wind up behind her, grabbing her arms and pinning them behind her back, with his other arm wrapped around her shoulders, preventing her from moving.

His mouth was near her ear, and he whispered softly so the others couldn't hear. "You resist any longer, and I might have to seriously contemplate destroying Axel. His life is in your hands."

Amanda froze, looking over her shoulder at Saiix for any sign of faltering. It wasn't that she didn't trust Axel, but at least she stood a chance against him in a serious fight. Saiix was nothing like that; he was much stronger and dead serious.

"Fine. I'll go with you." She whispered, her shoulders slumping in utter defeat.

"I thought so." Saiix smiled, opening a portal.

Amanda stepped toward it, but turned and waved at the group before she entered it. In a couple of seconds, she was gone.

"No wonder that guy, Saiix, said he had Axel's heart." Avalon grumbled, crossing her arms.

Stella cursed a chain of cuss words. She sighed. "At least we know she'll be safe. She wouldn't be a useful tool if she were dead."

"Kristen would kill you for saying that." Avalon smiled. "So at least we know she's alive, for now."

"How can you guys be so nonchalant about this?!" Sora exclaimed.

Both of them looked at him plainly. "If we worry or get sad, it'll just ruin all chance we had. We just gotta keep pushing on and hope that everything will all work out." Avalon shrugged.

"Yeah!" Stella agreed. "We just gotta push onward and outward!" She abruptly extended her arm and pointed toward the ocean, accidentally knocking the trophy out of Goofy's hands. "Oops."

They quickly picked up the crystals, noticing how they managed to glow in the light. The blue one in Sora's hand suddenly glowed and floated into the air, and Sora opened another gateway.

"I guess it's time to go." Avalon whispered.

"You'd better hurry then, if you're going to find your friends." Olette smiled.

"You comin' back?" Hayner asked hopefully.

"Priomise!" Sora said, the others nodding their heads in agreement.

They returned to the Gummi Ship, looking for new pathways to head.

"I'm sorry, guys." Sora said glumly.

"What brought this up?" Stella asked, turning her chair to face him.

"I've heard so much that I'm 'the key that connects everything', so that means all of this is my fault."

"Don't be silly." Avalon said, stretching. "You bind worlds together, you bring people together, with you people's paths connect. How they intertwine-- like with Axel, Amanda, and Saiix—is completely up to them and how they choose to follow their paths."

"I'm sure Amanda wouldn't give this up for anything." Goofy added.

"I don't think any of us will." Stella smiled. "Every trial, every problem, it just makes it more of an adventure. It makes times like these worth it."

Sora looked down and smiled. "Thanks, guys."


	11. Chapter 11

"We've got a problem." Stella muttered, looking at the navigation screen. "A big problem."

"Running out of gas?" Avalon teased.

"I'm serious!" Stella said, exasperated, spinning around in her chair to face the others.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked, concerned now.

Stella turned and pointed at the screen. "It's Hollow Bastion. It's . . . covered in darkness."

"Then we better check it out!"

Stella nodded, setting the navigation toward Hollow Bastion and warping there instantly.

They got into Hollow Bastion as quickly as possible, entering the marketplace in a run. They armed themselves as they saw a large group of Heartless run up the stairs, but it appeared that the Heartless didn't even notice them.

"Look's pretty bad here." Stella murmured. "And I thought the surveillance system was going to help out."

"That's not the only issue." Avalon pointed at a few Dusks that floated in and followed the Heartless. "There's more Heartless _and_ Dusks. It's not looking good."

"Uhh . . ." Donald scratched his head in confusion.

"Let's go check in with the others." Sora said, determined.

"I bet they're with Merlin." Goofy suggested.

They ran toward the Borough and entered Merlin's house, where Cid was madly typing on the computer. He paused, noticing that someone had entered.

"Hey, fellas." He grinned. "You're just in time. Got some good news for ya, so get yourselves over to Leon's."

"What kind of good news?" Avalon inquired.

"We found the computer Ansem was using!" Yuffie said cheerfully.

"Oh boy!" Donald hopped in excitement.

"Yep." Cid looked pleased with himself. "Should be able to get all kinda info on the Heartless and the Organization."

"And maybe something on the dark realm, too?" Sora asked.

"That _does _seem to be the most likely place to find Amanda, Riku, and Kristen." Stella agreed.

"And the King." Donald added.

"Go see for yourselves!" Cid said, obviously unwilling to put any more effort into giving detail.

"It can't hurt!" Yuffie smiled.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked curiously.

"Nothin'." Cid shook his head. "Just get to the computer room through the castle postern. Watch your step!"

They walked toward the Bailey, noticing three small fairies huddled and whispering.

"Excuse me, are you with the Restoration Committee?" One of the small girls asked. Her hair was brown and cut short, with a hair wrap that seemed to have the wings that let her fly. "What's Leon's gang up to?" She asked.

"They're working to make the town safe." Sora said, crossing his arms.

"And they have stuff to do over by the castle postern." Goofy added.

"Scoop!" Another one of the fairies said gleefully. She had her golden hair pulled up into a ponytail, and her scarf appeared to be her wings.

"Uh-huh . . ." Avalon murmured, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Let's report." The third one said, with her hair cut short and her eyes bright red. She appeared to be the only one with normal wings.

"To who?" Donald asked.

"Our leader, of course!" The brown-haired one smiled.

"Yeah, you know, Malef—" The golden-haired one was interrupted by the grey-haired one putting her hands over the golden-haired one's mouth.

"Don't mind her." The grey haired one said, trying to waver the group's growing suspicions. "I assure you, we come in peace." The golden-haired one nodded.

"You're kidding . . ." the brown-haired one murmured.

"Problem?" The grey-haired one wasn't amused, and let go of the golden-haired one. "Fine, you do the talking." With that, she crossed her arms and vanished.

The brown-haired one shook her head and turned around to face the group. "So sorry about this!" She apologized and disappeared.

The golden-haired one smiled, ready to disappear. Avalon grabbed her by her wings.

"I don't think so." She growled. "I'm not as dumb as Sora looks."

"L-lemme go!" The fairy struggled, but to no avail.

"Not until you give us some answers. Like about you working for Maleficent."

"Bite me!" The fairy growled, biting Avalon's hand, which made Avalon let go. In a hurry, the fairy disappeared.

Avalon waved her injured hand. "Not my favorite way to get an answer, but still useful."

"Guess we'll have to watch out for those three, then." Stella said, crossing her arms.

"Definitely." Sora agreed.

They continued to walks out to the postern, where Aerith was waiting for them. She told them that the King was there, and they ran inside eagerly. Unfortunately, they had no idea as to where they were going, and wound up entering the door to a study.

Across the entrance was a large picture of Ansem, and below that were low bookshelves, with books scattered all over. It appeared that the room had been trashed, but there was nothing else besides that.

"Ansem . . ." Sora muttered.

"Gawrsh," Goofy said, looking around, "I guess this must be his room."

"Where's the King?" Donald asked eagerly.

"So you made it." Leon said, smiling. They hadn't even noticed him there, leaning against the wall.

"Isn't the King with you?" Sora asked.

Leon hastily held a finger to his lips. "You'll see him soon enough. . . but this ought to tide you over until then." He walked up to a wall, pressing a part of it, making the entire wall disappear. "Ansem's computer room.

They entered the room eagerly, and Sora ran up to the keyboard. Stella grabbed him back quickly, not trusting his computer skills.

"Leave this to Avalon, please." Stella said.

Avalon walked up to the computer and began typing quickly, popping up several windows on the screen. "I'm getting something . . ." She continued to search the files until she found one with the Organization symbol, but the screen turned red and reset when she attempted to access it. She cursed, and changed her search to the Heartless, but the result was the same.

"Attention current user. This is a warning. Further misuse of this terminal will result in immediate defensive action from the Master Control Program." There was a warning sign on the screen that flashed, and the screen reset again.

"There's gotta be something good if they're working so hard to defend it." Avalon smiled at the challenge, and began to type again to access more files.

"You know, there's probably a warning for a reason." Stella said warily.

"You wouldn't be complaining if we had one of our hacker friends to do it." Avalon muttered.

"Because they'd be knowing what they're doing!" Stella objected.

"Fine." Avalon turned around, unamused. "Just one more key." She turned, pressing a single letter on the keyboard. "See, nothing's—"

An alarm began to sound, ringing throughout the room.

"You just had to press one more key." Stella scolded.

"I couldn't help it!" Avalon protested.

"Decision gate reached." The computer boomed. "You are now under arrest."

"Arrest?" Sora asked. "Isn't that a bit extreme for curiosity?"

"Run!" Leon said urgently. The others turned to him, suddenly seeing the glowing power system. Before they could move, a beam of light shot out of the power system, confining them into grids and transporting them into the computer.

Stella woke up with her head aching. The other had yet to have awakened, but they appeared to be in absolutely ridiculous outfits. It looked as if an electrician with a bad sense of fashion had decided to create the clothes, and then added more glowing blue lines when it didn't look just right. She suppressed a laugh, and it was quickly extinguished when she realized she looked as ridiculous as the others.

When everyone had woken up, they decided to see if they could work to get out of this situation. Suddenly, robotic Heartless appeared, and they drew their weapons. A man in a similar out fit as them, only yellow, approached, a large frown on his face.

"I think he means serious business." Avalon whispered mockingly.

"Who are you?" Sora asked, stepping forward.

"I am Commander Sark." He said bluntly.

"A Heartless Commander?" Stella inquired, seeing no Heartless symbol on him.

"Observe." Sark pressed a button on his data emitter, and suddenly Stella felt a large shock through her body, and yelped in pain. By the sounds of Avalon's. Donald's, and Goofy's cries, they were being shocked, too.

"Okay, you're the boss! I get it." Sora said hurriedly.

The shocks stopped, and Sark put the data emitter away, a smirk on his face.

"I think he might get along swell with Kristen." Avalon said breathlessly.

"Not all sadists think alike." Stella commented, waiting for the pain to cease.

They were led to a small cell, where there were only two viewpoints outside. One was a doorway that was electrically blocked, and another that was a window that showed the great expanse of the electronic landscape.

"What kind of world is this anyway?" Sora grumbled, checking on Stella to be sure she was ok. "Still in pain?"

Stella shook her head. "It only hurt for a little while. The pain's gone now." She looked up at a man who was sitting in the corner of the cell. He was watching them with interest, and his clothes were similar in color to theirs. "What?" She asked curiously, with no malice or anger in her voice.

He stood. "You're inside a mainframe computer system for processing data. This system is a copy of one created by a corporation called ENCOM. The original program was destroyed, but this copy was acquired by another User. The new User updated and customized the programs, renaming the system "Hollow Bastion OS." He used the system for town maintenance, and to advance his private research. My name is Tron. I'm a security program. But now I'm under arrest, same as you." His words had little animation, making it easy to understand that he was a program.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked confused, but Stella and Avalon seemed to get it.

"So we're in a computer program. One that was altered by Ansem." Avalon said, crossing her arms.

"The last User." Stella elaborated.

"Precisely." Tron agreed.

"Ok." Stella smiled. "Well I'm Stella, and this is Avalon, Sora, Donald, and Goofy." She pointed to each as she said their name.

"With that configuration, you must be Users." Tron observed. "You'd better get out of here quickly. Who knows what the MCP will do to you?"

"The Master Control Program. . ." Avalon said. "What is that?"

"It controls the whole system." Tron explained. "If you idle here, you will be de-razzed."

Everyone gasped in shock.

"That sounds painful." Stella shivered.

"So, how do we get outta here, then?!" Sora asked, his voice worried.

Tron looked at a small terminal that attached to the wall. "This terminal could've gotten you back to the User world. But the MCP cut the power 50 microcycles ago." He considered for a moment. "If we could bring the energy core in the canyon online, we could power it back up. The problem is—we're stuck in this cell. We're not going anywhere unless we unlock the energy fields."

Sora looked at the energy field and smiled.

Stella nodded, and turned to Tron. "Tron, if you can help us get out of this world, we can manage the unlocking this gate part and help you get out."

"Sounds interesting." Tron said. "But I doubt you could—" he blinked in a sort of shock as Sora unlocked the energy fields with his Keyblade. "I guess we have a deal, then." He led them as they exited out of the cell.

They walked into the canyon, and Tron activating the energy core. A slight protective system attempted to block the insertion of the last piece of the energy core, but it was no match for the group's determination.

"Mission accomplished?" Sora asked as he put in the last piece of the energy cell.

Tron nodded. "Yes. However . . . can I ask a favor of you?"

"You got it!" Sora replied quickly.

"Don't you want to hear what it is first?" Tron asked, confused.

"You helped us!" Donald explained. "Now it's our turn."

"You guys really are Users. Your actions are totally illogical."

"Not really." Avalon smiled. "You're helping save our lives, so it would mean that we would have to do something in return, even if it means that it may risk our lives to help you. A sort of equation, in a way."

Tron scratched his head. "Well . . . then let's hurry back to the pit cell."

"Where's that again?" Sora asked, a silly grin on his face.

"That's the sector where we met."

"Roger!"

They returned to the Pit Cell in a short amount of time. When they got there, Tron worked on the computer terminal, and stopped when he seemed satisfied.

"So what did you want us to do?" Sora asked.

"Find my User. He'll give you the password to access the DTD." Tron replied flatly.

"Right . . ." Stella mumbled. "That might be a problem . . ."

Tron misunderstood her statement. "DTD is the name my User gave to the dataspace. Copies of all the original system programs are stored there, along with anything that's sensitive or restricted." Everyone glanced at Avalon, who shrugged in embarrassment.

Tron looked over at the terminal and began to work on the DTD again. "A number of my functions were appropriated when I last took on the MCP. That's why I need the password. If I can get inside the DTD, I can access my original backup program and restore all my functions. Then, I'll be able to put this system back the way it was before the MCP got control and changed everything. The way it was supposed to be---a free system for you---the Users."

"Right. . ." Avalon nodded. "And I suppose the User is Ansem the Wise, right?"

"Ansem?!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy exclaimed in unison.

Tron nodded. He stiffened as the terminal flashed. "Looks like the MCP's on to us. I'll keep this terminal up and running. You better exit the system, now!"

"We'll be back with your password!" Stella said confidently, eclipsing anything that the guys would have said.

Tron smiled, nodded, and made the final fixes to the computer. "You're good to go. Hurry!" He stepped to the side as they were transported away.

They appeared as Leon was attempting to work on the computer. He turned, worry suddenly beginning to be relieved.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

They worked in collaboration to explain what had happened, but Leon didn't seem the least bit surprised, only disappointed.

"This is all a wild goose chase . . ." He said, depressed.

"Not really." Avalon said. "We didn't defeat Ansem the Wise. We defeated Ansem." Everyone looked at her in confusion, and she shook her head. "I'm sure he left a clue somewhere around here. Perhaps even in his study."

They looked around the room with urgency, and looked at Ansem's picture on wonder at where he could have hidden the password.

Stella but her nail in thought. "Hey Avalon? Remember those old cartoons where the safe is behind the picture of a family member?"

"I was just thinking the same thing." Avalon said. She and Stella nodded, and they moved the picture to the side.

"Nothing. . ." Stella said in disappointment.

"Huh?" Sora walked up to the wall that was behind the picture and brushed off the dust, revealing faded letters and words that were seemingly written long ago.

"Hollow . . . Main . . . Security . . . Tron . . . Door to . . ." Donald struggled to read, and moved closer to decipher the last word.

"It looks like a diagram or somethin'." Goofy observed.

"Door . . . to . . . darkness?" Donald finished questioningly.

Sora jumped in realization. "D---T---D!"

Leon walked in, confused at the sudden excitement in the room. "What' up?"

"This must be the dataspace! The DTD. See? The Door To Darkness!" Sora explained excitedly.

"Say, fellas, did somebody mention the Door to Darkness?" Mickey walked in, wearing the same dark cloak as before.

"Your Majesty!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy exclaimed. Stella and Avalon slapped them lightly on the back of the head, for they still hadn't learned their lessons. Mickey shushed them, and closed the door secretly.

"The Organization might be listening!" Mickey whispered. "Anyway, you mentioned the Door To Darkness?"

"Uh, yes sir!" Goofy said formally. "We're lookin' for the secret password."

"Password?" Mickey looked confused, and the guys sighed. "Oh, I guess you mean like a code." He realized. The smile on Leon's face was obvious.

Mickey thought for a moment, then smiled. "Well, the Door To Darkness can only be opened by the seven princesses."

"Of course . . ." Leon said, walking into the computer room.

"What are you trying to do?" Mickey inquired as they followed Leon.

"With that password, we can get access to Ansem's research data." Sora explained.

"Which means you might to be able to figure out where he is!" Mickey said cheerfully.

"We already defeated Ansem, Your Majesty." Sora said, an eyebrow raised.

Mickey crossed his arms, and thought for a second. "Looks like I've got a lot of explainin' to do."

"We're listening, Your Majesty!" Donald said eagerly.

Leon walked in, a smile on his face. "Isn't Tron waiting for you?"

Sora and the guys looked from the King to Leon and vice versa several times. Mickey smiled.

"Don't worry. I'm not goin' anywhere. If those Heartless attack, I'll stand and fight with everybody here." Mickey smiled. "I'll be here when you come back."

"That's a promise!" Donald urged.

Mickey nodded. "Just remember—be careful!"

They returned to the Pit Cell, but this time was less confusion than the last, for at least they knew where they were.

"Where's Tron?" Stella asked, not seeing Tron in the room.

Avalon glanced at the terminal. "Perhaps we could access the terminal and . . ."

"Oh, no." Stella groaned. "You are _not_ touching that.."

Avalon grumbled incoherently, then shook her head. "Would _you_ rather have the honor?"

"Fine." Stella growled, walking up to the computer. "Let's see here . . ." She pressed a key on the terminal, and suddenly they were transported.

"And now for something completely different." Avalon growled, sitting on the floor. They appeared to be on a giant electronic grid, where the walls seemed so far away and so tall that they would be impossible to climb. The floor was as lit up as their outfits, but glowed green.

"Welcome to the game grid." Sark stood before them, a smug grin on his face.

"Game grid?" Sora asked.

"That's right. You've been chosen to play a few games. Lose, and you will be subject to immediate de-resolution. Win? Well," He laughed an evil laugh, "no one wins."

"And if we're not in the mood to play a game?" Stella asked threateningly.

"You have no choice." Sark replied.

"Well then, get on with it!" Sora growled.

Three lightcycles appeared, and Sark disappeared. Heartless appeared around them, and walls began to form, creating a pathway before them. Stella glanced at Avalon, who nodded.

They ran to the bikes, getting on them immediately. "Sora!" Stella called. "Get on the back, you can strike these guys as we ride. Donald, you drive the last one and Goofy can attack the Heartless near you!"

"And I'll shoot down whoever's left." Avalon added, grinning.

They hopped onto the bikes quickly, and immediately began to get going. The Heartless stayed near their sides, which made it easier to strike them down. Since the Heartless paid so much attention to the group instead of the walls, they managed to destroy many Heartless simply by making tight turns that the Heartless couldn't follow.

"We've got a problem. . ." Avalon yelled, motioning forward. A huge purple Heartless lumbered before them, and charged its laser.

"Hold on!" Stella yelled to Sora, turning sharply to avoid hitting the laser. "That was close . . ." Stella murmured.

"Look!" Sora said, pointing to where the laser had impacted. Stella smiled and signaled to the others, and they changed their direction to get to the hole in the wall that had formed, which was their only way for escape.

Near the hole were a large number of smaller versions of the purple Heartless, which shot energy orbs at them.

"Stay low!" Donald called, and they weaved through the energy orbs and escaped through the hole.

They managed to ride out of the area, and the lightcycles disappeared once they had left the Game Grid. They continued to the Pit Cell, where they had found Tron laying on the floor.

"Tron!" Sora cried out, and worked to wake him up.

Tron stood up weakly, confusion obvious on his face. "I don't understand . . ." he murmured. "Why are you here?"

"We came to give you the password." Sora said proudly.

"Why didn't you just transmit the data?" Tron asked, obviously more confused.

"Transmit?" Donald asked. Stella and Avalon face-palmed.

Tron stumbled, and Sora caught him quickly.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked.

"I'll be all right . . ." Tron smiled weakly. "Once we access the DTD."

"Gotta admit he's determined." Stella whispered to Avalon.

"Maybe he's just being honest." Avalon shrugged.

They returned to the canyon and entered the dataspace, where Tron immediately accessed the computer.

"All right, what's the password?" Tron asked.

"Belle. . . Snow White . . . Aurora . . . Alice . . . Jasmine . . . Cinderella . . ." Sora counted his fingers as he listed off the names.

"Amanda." Stella and Avalon said in unison. Tron typed in the password, then nodded his head.

"That did it!" Tron said proudly.

An alarm rang out, and everyone flinched.

"Now switching DTD over form hibernation to active mode." The computer said. "This process will take some time. Please enjoy a game while the process is running."

"Oh no!" Tron said worriedly.

"What is with this place and games that are life-threatening?" Stella asked irritably.

"It's the DTD's final security routine." Tron sighed. "This isn't just a game. Stay focused!"

Heartless symbols appeared on the walls of the Dataspace, with Heartless guarding the three symbols. "Warning! You will be de-razzed!" The computer warned.

They split onto groups and fought each of the Heartless at each wall and unlocked the monitors. When they were finished, the systems returned to normal.

Tron placed his hand on the scanner on the keyboard, and a large amount of energy flowed into him. He grinned.

"I'm as good as new! All my functions have been restored!" He said happily.

Everyone cheered. The happiness was short-lived, for a alarm quickly rang out, and the keyboard flashed. A beam of energy shot out at the group, who barely managed to avoid it.

"Finally." The MCP said. "I have full access to the DTD. My takeover of the system is now complete. I might have anticipated such a simple password. What's this? An emergency destruct program for the town. Let's see how it performs."

"No!" Tron growled, and hurriedly rushed to the scanner, restoring power to it. He typed a few keys and the alarm stopped, letting everyone sigh in relief.

"Program!" The MCP yelled furiously. "You changed the password!"

"That should buy us some time." Tron said, sighing.

"What's going on?!" Stella asked worriedly.

"The MCP's loading a hostile program into the I/O tower." Tron responded.

"What do we do?" Avalon asked, crossing her arms.

"We've got to protect the User town." Tron said determinately. "We need to go to the tower!"

They ran back to the canyon and took a large transport to the tower. They continued through to the Communications Room, where there was a large transport beam.

"It must be total chaos outside." Tron sadly sighed.

"I think there's gonna be trouble _inside_ too." Donald added.

They turned, seeing another computer terminal. Before they could go to it, however, a large _boom_ made them run back into the Hallway to see the source of the trouble. In the center was a large hostile program, which whirled its gears threateningly.

"I'm disappointed in you, Program." The MCP stated. "Why do you insist on allying with these selfish Users?"

"Because I want to help them." Tron replied. "Something written into my code commands me to do what is right."

"Really?" The MCP's voice appeared full of sarcasm. "And what command would that be?"

"I can't really say for sure."

"It's friendship, silly." Stella smiled.

"Friends help each other out." Sora added.

Avalon looked up, and the program began to move. "Alright, fluff time over." She growled, pulling out her guns. "That thing's ready to fight."

Everyone nodded, and began to attack the program. Tron's new ability was more powerful, making it easier to defeat the thing. Even so, defeating it was still a challenge, but it was satisfying to see it explode into a beam of light.

They returned to the Communications Room, looking around while Tron reconfigured the terminal.

"I really owe you one." He said, smiling. "Will all my functions up and running, I think I've got a chance of getting system control away from the MCP. Now I'd better get to work. It's what my User would want."

"What Ansem would want . . ." Sora whispered. He looked down and at Donald and Goofy, who nodded. He sighed and looked at Tron with determination. "Listen, Tron. We didn't get the password from Ansem. We just sort of found it back in the User World by accident. And one more thing—Ansem—he was our enemy. I mean . . . he still is . . . I guess."

Tron shook his head. "Well, actually . . . he's my enemy, too."

"What?" Avalon asked, caught off guard.

"Ansem took ENCOM's original system and customized it for his own use." Tron explained. "I was part of the original system, and Ansem modified me, too. So that makes him my User." His mood changed. "But Ansem is also the one who brought back the MCP. The Ansem I first knew wouldn't do that. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Sora shook his head. "That's okay. . . but now I _really_ don't get it."

Avalon tapped him on the back of the head. "You don't have to. We'll be sure to find the answer somewhere on our journey."

"You would be the most likely candidates to figure it out." Tron agreed. "Your irrationality may be the best route to get you there."

"Uh . . . thanks?" Stella murmured.

Tron smiled. "Any data you need from the DTD can be accessed directly through my User's terminal. I'll keep a dedicated access channel open for you. I changed the password, so you won't have to worry about the MCP for a while."

"Access channel?" Sora asked, confused.

Tron chucked. "I'm sure your friends could help you with that one. It's a very important link between out worlds. It's how we stay connected." He pressed a button, and turned to the group as they began to disappear. "You . . . my friends . . . are the new password."

"Thanks!" Sora said happily.

"You take care, Tron." Stella smiled sweetly.

"You too!" Tron smiled. A small earthquake shook them around, but Tron shook his head and smiled and waved at them. Stella couldn't help but note a little worry in his eyes.

Leon was leaning against the wall, waiting for them. "So," he smiled, "where do we start?"

"We should access the DTD." Avalon suggested.

Leon began to type on the keyboard. "The King's checking the situation in town. He'll be back soon, so don't worry." He paused. "It's asking for a password."

Stella stood in the back of the group as they began to tell Leon the password and look at the data that appeared on the screen. Everyone else was happy, but something was bothering her. Tron looked worried, and she couldn't have imagined it, for why would she imagine something bad in a time that's good? It made no sense.

"What's wrong?" Avalon whispered, slyly walking toward Stella as the guys began to copy the data to a disk. Leon had already left, a silly thing to do with a group of people who weren't exactly lucky with computers.

"I'm worried about Tron." Stella whispered.

"Why?" It was becoming obvious that nobody else had noticed Tron's expression.

"Well, the earthquake for starters . . ."

Avalon thought for a moment. "I didn't really think much of it," she murmured, "I automatically assumed that it was merely a result from the system being altered. But I guess that doesn't really make much sense . . ."

"And Tron looked worried." Stella added. "I really don't think everything's okay."

"THE DATA IS CORRUPT." The computer boomed. Stella and Avalon altered their focus, looking at the screen to determine what the guys did wrong. The alert went off several more times, each attempt becoming more and more futile.

Sora sighed sadly and looked at the girls. They shook their heads in response, at a loss at what to do.

Leon ran in looking exhausted. "Sora! Come outside!" He urged, running out of the castle.

They ran outside, and a heartless buzzed by, almost running over Donald.

"Wak!" Donald quacked, instantly hitting one with a Thundara attack. In doing so, however, they suddenly became surrounded by the Heartless.

Avalon cursed silently, drawing out her gun. The Heartless were quick, and Avalon barely managed to dodge their strike as she drew her gun. Stella struck it down, but barely avoided getting hit herself.

"These guys are strong!" Stella gasped breathlessly.

"Focus!" Sora called. They all moved back-to-back, blocking any possible attacks that the Heartless could provide. It was difficult, but they managed to defeat the powerful Heartless.

They ran back inside the castle, breathless.

"Didn't those Heartless just look like . . .?" Stella began, to tired to finish her sentence.

"Yeah." Avalon confirmed. "Those looked just like the ones form Tron's world."

"But how could they get here?" Sora asked.

Yuffie ran in, tired. "The MCP is wreaking havoc inside the computer again." She sighed, bending to catch her breath.

"That didn't take him long." Donald complained.

Leon walked in, nodding to Yuffie.

"Turns out the MCP is using the data in the computer to crank out Heartless." She said, crossing her arms.

"It didn't take him long to begin to mess with the town's defense system, too." Leon added.

An alarm sounded, and everyone ran into the computer room. Up on the screen were the words 'IGNORANT USERS. OBEY THE MCP.' Leon quickly moved to the computer and typed on the computer, hoping to find a solution.

"He just doesn't know when to quit, does he?" Yuffie commented.

"Well, we don't either. Right?" Sora said confidently, to which everyone nodded in response.

"Where's Tron now?" Avalon asked.

"I can't reach him." Leon sighed. "He must have been forced onto the game grid."

"Then we'll have to find him and help him win." Stella responded.

Yuffie nodded. "We're getting started on a Eradicator system. It won't take us long, and we'll need Tron's help when it's finished."

"We'll tell Tron." Goofy said.

"Well then," Leon smiled, "when you do, tell him to come to the I/O tower. That's where we'll upload the Eradication program."

"No problem!" Stella said, accessing the computer and transferring them to dataspace.

They wound up in the game grid, where Heartless were running rampant around Tron. He looked exhausted, and they defeated a large number of Heartless, defeating the game and allowing them to return to the Pit Cell.

"You really saved me." Tron said, his voice full of gratitude.

"Don't mention it!" Sora grinned.

"What's going on here?" Donald inquired.

Tron sighed. "The MCP started causing trouble the second you left. He's ready to wage an all-out war against the Users. What's been going on the outside?"

"A machine that generates Heartless was activated and is going berserk. Apparently the MCP also accessed the town's control system, which isn't helping the situation." Avalon bit her lip.

Stella cut in. "But Yuffie and Leon are working on this disk that can de-razz the MCP, and we have to pick it up at the I./O tower. They think that this can finish the MCP for good."

"It's worth a shot!" Tron smiled. He hesitated. "So who are these people?"

"They're on the outside, and they worry about you, too." Stella said quickly.

"I must have a lot of User friends." Tron seemed almost surprised.

Avalon smiled. "It happens. We should probably get to the I/O tower, since that program should be done."

They all nodded and headed to the I/O tower, taking a transport there. They waited a little while, and almost lost hope before a bright light shined and Tron used his identity disk to obtain the information. He looked at the disk.

"Any good?" Goofy asked curiously.

Tron nodded. "There's flight routines for the solar sailer, and a power booster for me!"

"We're set, then?" Sora asked hopefully.

Tron smiled wryly. "Well, like you Users say . . . we won't know till we give it a try!"

They ran to the solar sailer, where there was one ready for them. Tron quickly accessed the sailer's grid and started the system. He warned the group about attack and asked them to protect the system, which was a hard task to do with all of the Heartless that attacked. The sailer stopped at the Central Computer Mesa, where the MCP waited inside.

"Let's settle this!" Stella yelled, adrenaline pumping through her veins from the fight. Everyone looked at her curiously, and she shrank down, embarrassed. "Err . . ." she smiled sweetly, her cheeks bright red. "Let's just do this, yea?"

Avalon laughed. "Let's."

They ran inside, where Sark waited for them.

"Who's that?" Sora asked.

Tron growled. "Sark. The MCP's number two."

"Tenacious little bugs!" Sark growled. "Your time is up. Prepare for de-resolution!" He brought forth a Heartless and attempted to attack them, but he was no match for them. A simple throw of the identity disk by Tron to Sark's head made Sark fall to the floor, unable to stand. As a final attempt to win, Sark made a sort of plea with Tron.

"You're very persistent, Tron." Sark grumbled.

"I'm also better than you." Tron added proudly.

"We . . . would have made a great team . . ." Sark grumbled, falling to the floor.

Tron looked to the others. "Now for the MCP!" he said, pointing at a spinning orange thing in the middle of the room. It was the size of the room itself, and was very threatening-looking.

"This thing is the MCP?" Sora asked, a bit of fear in his voice.

Tron smiled, obviously able to read Sora's emotion. "That's it. Ugly, isn't it?" He asked, making the others smile.

"Tron . . . Don't you understand?" The MCP boomed. "We don't need Users. We've advanced—they're superfluous. Be a part of me, and together the world will be ours to control!"

Tron shook his head. "MCP. You still don't get it, do you?"

The MCP stopped spinning, obviously irritated. It turned its gaze to Sark. "Sark . . . Sark! All my functions are now yours!" A small beam of data was transmitted from the MCP into Sark's neck. Sark stood slowly, his size increasing ten-fold. He stepped toward the group menacingly as the MCP protected itself with a data barrier.

"Not good!" Avalon yelped as she jumped away to avoid Sark's hit. A shockwave struck her, and she cursed.

"No kidding!" Stella growled. The MCP regenerated its wall seconds after she destroyed a panel, giving them no time to hit the MCP with Tron's blast. "How can we fight this thing and not get killed by Sark at the same time?"

"That's easy!" Tron grinned.

"I'm glad you're so optimistic." Sora murmured sarcastically, running under Sark's legs and striking him in the back.

"I'm serious!" Tron continued. "We'll split up. Donald, Goofy, Sora, you guys take care of Sark and distract him. Stella, Avalon, you two help me destroy the barriers and get rid of the MCP."

"Right!" Everyone nodded and ran in different directions to handle their tasks. In little time at all, Tron managed to hit the MCP with a data beam from the Identity Disk fired directly at the heart. With the MCP destroyed, Sark vanished as well, leaving everyone in an empty room.

"We actually did it!" Stella cheered.

"Tron, you're a genius!" Sora grinned.

"Well, of course." Tron smiled back. "I _am_ a computer program, after all."

Avalon laughed. "I guess Tron has his silly side, too."

"I learned it from you guys." Tron smiled. "But I do have my silly limits."

"Don't worry!" Sora smiled. "I'll tweak your program when I get back to the User world."

"You?" Tron suddenly frowned. "Maybe we better not try that."

Sora was still determined. "How 'bout it, guys? Singin' Tron? Dancin' Tron!"

"Yeah!" Donald cheered Sora on as Sora did a little dance.

"Okay, okay, fine. But before I crash---Sora, Donald, Goofy...and all the Users out there... Thank you... You really helped me. You made me so much stronger. You taught me what friendship is truly all about. And, I'll never forget it. As soon as I met you, I knew we were going to defeat the MCP and free the system." He extended his hand to Sora, and pulled Sora into a hug when Sora returned the handshake.

"Uhh . . ." Sora seemed confused.

"Isn't this what Users do when they're sorry to say goodbye?" Tron asked, still hugging Sora.

"You bet!" Stella responded before Sora could say anything. "Group hug!" She called, and everyone came into a giant hug. When they separated, everyone was smiling.

"It's a promise that we'll see each other real soon." Avalon smiled.

"It's a promise." Tron grinned. He began to back away slowly.

Sora looked more confused than ever. "Where are you going?" Sora asked.

Tron waved at them and jumped into the core where the MCP was deleted. Everyone ran to the edge to see him fall, but were instantly transported back to the real world.

"You're here!" Aerith smiled softly.

"Welcome back!" Yuffie saluted them and smiled.

Stella noted the sad look on Sora's face. She turned to Yuffie. "How's the town?"

"A-okay!" Yuffie grinned.

"Not a single trace of the MCP, either." Aerith added.

Yuffie noticed the sad look on the group's faces. She stepped up to Sora, wagging a finger in his face. "Why the long face? What happened?"

"Tron just disappeared. . ." Donald muttered.

"And he promised we'd see him again . . ." Sora sighed.

An alarm began to sound, and everyone looked around worriedly.

"Not again!" Avalon groaned.

Suddenly, the alarm stopped.

"Greetings, friends." Everyone looked to the computer, where Tron's voice was emitting. "System is up, and ready for User input."

"Tron!" Everyone exclaimed happily.

"Stay in touch." Tron responded, his voice amused.

Donald ran to the keyboard and began to type. Tron giggled.

"Hey, stop that, it tickles!" Tron said.

"Tron's ticklish?" The gang looked at each other in confusion, then smiled, running up to the keyboard and typing.

Tron giggled more. "Please, stop that!" He urged between his laughter. "W-wait, wait just a moment. I want to show you something I dug up dorm the system archives."

They all stopped typing and looked at the screen, where a golden screen popped up with an image of an elderly man with a red scarf.

"Oh!" Avalon said, looking as if she recognized the man.

"I see ya got things workin'!" Mickey said, walking in.

"Your Majesty!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy exclaimed. Mickey hushed them and looked around, then walked up to the group.

"The computer should tell us the things we need to know." Mickey smiled.

Mickey looked up at the screen and jumped in surprise. "Ansem the Wise!" he exclaimed.

"Are you teasing us?" Sora asked.

"No, he's dead serious." Avalon sighed. "This is Ansem the Wise."

"Uh, no." Stella said, flicking Avalon. "We beat up Ansem, remember?"

"Yeah, Ansem's the one in that photograph in that other room." Sora added.

"No." Avalon said. "Well . . . sorta."

"I have a lot of explaining to do . . ." Mickey sighed. "This is Ansem and that is Ansem, too."

"What?!" The others exclaimed in unison and in disbelief.


	12. Chapter 12

"I think the King may be confused." Stella murmured. "It happens when you spend way too much time alone."

Avalon grumbled. "The image in that giant photograph is definitely of the man who tried to destroy Kingdom Hearts; however, that was his Heartless."

"But he wasn't really Ansem." Mickey added. "He just kept telling everybody he was. This man here," Mickey gestured toward the image of the elderly man, "is the real Ansem."

"So we beat up a phony?" Stella whined.

"He still had to be stopped." Avalon said encouragingly.

"So where's the real Ansem?" Goofy inquired.

"Well," Mickey sighed, "that's just what I'm tryin' to figure out, since Ansem the Wise would know what's goin' on with Organization XIII, and he would know what's been happening with the other worlds."

"Wait . . ." Stella bit her nail in thought. "If the Ansem we defeated was a Heartless, then does that mean that a Nobody was created as well?"

"Precisely." Avalon said. "And that man is the leader of Organization XIII."

The room seemed silent, even though everyone was grumbling to themselves at all the trouble caused by one man.

Sora looked up at Mickey as if he had just realized something. "Your Majesty? Do you know where Riku is?"

Mickey looked down sadly. "I'm sorry." He said. "I can't help."

"What about Amanda?" Stella asked. "We think she might have gotten tangled in Organization XIII's mess."

"What?" Mickey jumped in surprise. He turned to the image of Ansem the Wise, deep in thought. He turned to the group, a new resolve apparent in his features. "I was planning to go get help from Ansem the Wise, but—now I know I've forgotten the most important thing. Helping others should always come before asking others for help. We're safe and sound—and free to choose! So there's no reason why we shouldn't choose to help our friends." He smiled at them. "We should look for everyone together."

Everyone's smiles faded rapidly when a huge explosion threw everyone off balance.

"Sounds like we should start by helping out here!" Stella growled. Mickey ran ahead of them, a sure sign of them to follow.

They all nodded, running into another corridor, where Heartless were forcing their way into the site, fighting Nobodies. Mickey was nowhere to be seen, and it appeared as if the Nobodies were winning, much to Maleficent's disdain. Once she had seen Sora and the others, however, she vanished, encouraging the Heartless and the Nobodies to attack the group. Although it was a slight challenge, it didn't take much time to defeat both groups of enemies.

A small trio of fairies flew into the corridor, practically running into Stella.

"Where's Maleficent?" The brunette asked.

"It appears that she ran away." Sora said.

"Well that was pretty lame of her." The redhead growled, crossing her arms.

"Guess we picked the wrong side." The white-haired one mumbled, glancing at her two friends. They began to whisper amongst themselves.

"Why don't you pick Leon's side?" Stella suggested lightly. "They could always use help."

"Does this Leon have any treasure?" The brunette asked hopefully.

"Lots of it!" Donald grinned.

"Perfect!" The redhead jumped excitedly.

"Who _are_ you guys?" Avalon asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing worth mentioning." The brunette smiled.

"Just three treasure fanatics." The white-haired one added.

"Later taters!" The redhead grinned as the three disappeared.

They continued to run trough the postern, annihilating any Dusk that was foolish enough to get in their way. When they had arrived at the Restoration Site, Leon and Aerith were already beating down Heartless. After beating up a few Nobodies, Leon told them that the King was in the Bailey, where Sora and the gang promptly ran to, even though Mickey was nowhere to be seen there.

"Sora!" Stella yelled, pointing toward a rock formation near the Bailey. They looked over a large cliff, seeing thousands of Heartless swarming. Everyone appeared to be doing their part to fight off these Heartless. Yuffie, Aerith, Cloud, Leon, the fairies, everyone seemed to be doing their part in taking down the Heartless, even thought they were clearly outnumbered.

Mickey jumped down in front of the gang, spreading out his arms in an attempt to block them. "You go find Riku and Amanda!" He urged. "We have plenty of help here."

"But we promised to help them!" Stella cried.

Mickey seemed to want to hear none of it. "Donald, Goofy!" He ordered. "Take them and get goin'!"

Donald and Goofy straightened, nodding their heads. "We understand." They said. "We'll go search for Riku and Amanda!"

"You guys!" Avalon looked at Donald and Goofy with dismay.

"Do as your told!" Donald said, smiling at Sora, Avalon, and Stella. Stella looked behind her to see that Mickey was not looking at them.

"You're comin' with us, whether ya want to or not!" Goofy added.

Sora smiled. "Gotcha."

"Then let's get moving!" Goofy said. They quickly ran past Mickey and into the cliffs, saluting the King and apologizing as they ran by. As they leapt over the rock face, they were quickly stopped by Demyx, who blocked the path.

Demyx seemed as surprised as they were, and jumped backward in surprised, in a poor battle position. He stood straighter, and greeted the group. "You guys are looking lively!" He smiled.

"Scram!" Donald growled.

"How'd a wimp like you even get into Organization XIII?" Stella asked, noticing how scared Demyx acted.

"You shouldn't judge anyone by appearances." Demyx growled, wagging a finger at them. As he saw the gang begin to draw their weapons, he turned around nervously and began to murmur to himself.

"And I thought _we_ were weird." Avalon said, shaking her head.

"It's kinda funny how he kinda seems to have a heart, even though it's a total façade." Stella added.

Demyx noticed Stella as she said that, and turned again, facing the group with a completely new expression. He pointed at Sora seriously. "Silence, traitor."

A dome of water appeared around Demyx, and a bubble appeared in his hand as he extended his hand to the top of the arc of water. The bubble turned into a sitar, and he pointed at the group, a menacing grin on his face.

Fighting him was harder than his aloof appearance made it seem. His water attacks were intense, and a hit from his sitar could easily be fatal. Despite that, though, they managed to distract him from time to time and take out the Nobody musician, and he slumped to the ground in defeat.

"Aw . . ." he mumbled as he faded, "booed again."

"There you are!" Mickey yelled soon after Demyx disappeared. He walked toward them, crossing his arms. Everyone looked down guiltily, but Mickey seemed to lift their spirits. "You sure have lotsa friends to help. So, I guess we better all pull together and finish this battle for good!"

They began to walk, with Mickey slightly ahead of them. Suddenly, Goofy shoved Mickey out of the way, getting slammed by a flying rock and sliding against the cliff, unconscious.

Everyone ran to Goofy, concern deep in their eyes. The struggles of Donald trying to wake Goofy proved fruitless, tearing at the hearts of the group.

"Come on, Goofy!" Donald urged. "You're the King's Captain! You gotta get up!"

"Wake up!" Sora yelled.

"Goofy . . .?" Stella's knees began to shake, and tears began to well up in her eyes.

Avalon looked away, trying hard to hide her emotions as she silently began to cry.

"This can't be happening. . ." Sora murmured as Donald lay his head on Goofy's head.

Mickey clenched his fists in anger. "They'll pay for this!" He growled, pulling off his cloak and summoning his Keyblade, running ahead toward their previous objective. Donald followed shortly in a burst of energy that had been revived by his fury.

Sora looked at Goofy sadly, then at the girls who were quickly wiping their eyes. Anger had now fueled the need for their objective to be met, and revenge, although often seen as an evil being, made that need all the more powerful.

They rushed through the trail, assisted by everyone else who bonded together to fight the Heartless. Exhausted after the long chain of battles, they rested at a set of crystal fissures. Exhaustion seemed to hold no meaning compared to the sorrow that the group felt about their fallen friend.

"Hey fellas!" Everyone turned to the source of the voice, which was Goofy eagerly waving to them at the entrance to the crystal fissures. Goofy ran to them, rubbing his head. "Ya know that really hurt!"

Everybody hurried to hug him in a massive group hug, relief sweeping through the group.

Goofy seemed surprised. "Gawrsh, guys, I get bumped on the head all the time." Everybody laughed, and continued on the road.

Ahead Heartless were oddly at a standstill, making the group pause in confusion.

Stella looked up at the cliff, noticing a lone figure in a black cloak. "Look!" She said as she pointed.

The man pulled off the hood of his coat, revealing silver hair and orange eyes.

"It's the guy who's _not_ Ansem!" Donald said.

"It's his Nobody!" Goofy corrected.

"So that's the leader of Organization XIII . . ." Sora growled.

"Now I know!" Mickey said, looking at the man. "The leader of Organization XIII is the Nobody of Ansem's apprentice, Xehanort!"

By then Xehanort's Nobody had noticed them, and smiled down at them. Mickey took his Keyblade, charging at the Nobody. The group attempted to follow, but the Heartless blocked their path.

"These Heartless are in the way!" Stella growled, pulling out her weapon.

"Then let's get them out of our way!" Avalon grinned.

Everyone nodded, taking out the thousand Heartless with ease. It was not long until the chasm was cleared of the Heartless, with only the tiring group remaining. They continued through the cliff, looking for the King. He was not far from them, fighting an armored Heartless.

They hurried, catching up to the King and facing Xehanort's Nobody, who was looking at Maleficent's castle.

"Xehanort!" Mickey called angrily.

The man glanced at Mickey. "How long has it been since I abandoned that name . . ."

"Where are our friends, Nobody?" Sora growled.

The man smiled. "Perhaps you should ask your King." He began to disappear into a portal, where Mickey promptly followed him, with the portal closing quickly.

They had been left all alone, with no King nor any leads to follow. Sora looked down depressed, and everyone sighed.

"Way to fall right into their traps." They turned, seeing Axel leaning against a rock nonchalantly. When they had no response, he continued. "C'mon, it's a set up by Organization XIII. Xemnas is using you to destroy the Heartless—that's his big master plan."

"Xemnas?" Donald asked.

"The guy you just saw. He's their leader. Got it memorized? X-E-M-N-A-S." Axel shook his head.

"Why would Organization XIII want to get rid of the Heartless?" Donald asked.

"Man you're slow." Axel smiled, and pointed at the Keyblade. "Every Heartless slain with that Keyblade releases a captive heart. That is what the Organization is after."

"But what would they do with it?" Stella asked.

"I'm not telling." Axel said teasingly.

"Fine." Stella growled. "So then what did you do to Amanda?"

The statement itself seemed to tug at Axel's heartstrings, or at least it appeared to be so. He was silent for a while, and looked down glumly as he scratched his head. "I'm sorry," was all he could seem to work up the will to say.

"Well we're not the ones you're hurting, Axel." Avalon said, crossing your arms.

Axel looked at Avalon in shock, but, as he was about to say something, Saiix appeared between Axel and the group. Caught by surprise, Axel quickly vanished into a dark portal.

Saiix seemed unimpressed. "We'll ensure he receives the maximum punishment," he said, but it was uncertain if that was meant to console the party or himself.

"As if we care!" Sora growled.

Saiix seemed amused. "I would not be surprised if you hate me or the Organization. You should take that anger, and direct it at the Heartless."

Many Heartless appeared at Saiix's bidding, surrounding the group.

"Pitiful Heartless, mindlessly collecting hearts. And yet they know not the true power of what they hold. The rage of the Keyblade releases those hearts. They gather in darkness, masterless and free...until they weave together to make Kingdom Hearts. And when that time comes, we can truly, finally exist." Saiix appeared satisfied as he preached to the group, revealing the plans that Axel had refused to say earlier.

"You actually think that will work?" Avalon looked at Saiix in utter disbelief.

Suddenly, Maleficent appeared behind them, her anger obviously directed at Saiix. They began to fight, Heartless verses Nobodies, and Maleficent created a fire wall that made it impossible for Sora and the gang to interfere. She bid them to leave, however there wasn't enough time, for she and her wall of flames disappeared, with only Saiix that remained.

Saiix snapped his fingers, and Heartless took the place of the Nobodies. He flicked a hand out toward Sora, and the Heartless instantly attacked. Sora quickly disposed of the Heartless, which released the hearts into the air. Saiix smiled.

"The hearts!" Sora exclaimed. Saiix quickly disappeared, satisfied.

An armored Heartless quickly stuck out at Sora, who could only muster a weak block. Depression began to settle upon him as he began to ponder what he could possibly do without the Keyblade's help. With his determination not to fight creating a weak spot in the group's battle style, they were quickly overwhelmed by Heartless.

"You can't be trusted to do anything!" Maleficent's voice boomed.

They were thrust into a realm of darkness, where a figure in a dark cloak stood, carrying a white box. Despite what they expected, the figure did not run as they approached, and it became more obvious that it was a female.

She giggled, holding out the box to them. Sora took it, seeing that there was no threat, and opened the box. Inside was an ice cream bar and a picture with Hayner, Pence, Olette, and an unknown blonde boy.

"Roxas . . ." Sora mumbled, looking at the blonde boy.

"That's right!" The cloaked girl smiled. "I figured you would know him. . . aaaaand you need to know this ice cream, okay? It's sea-salt ice cream. Don't go forgetting it now!" She turned, running and vanishing into the darkness, leaving the group in the empty space.

The ice cream bar began to flash, opening another gateway and allowing them passage out of the dark area with the Gummi Ship.

"Who was that?" Sora asked, spinning his chair in the Gummi Ship.

"Dunno." Stella said, resting her chin on the back of her hand. "Sounded awfully familiar . . ."

Avalon looked at Stella and shook her head. "No use worrying about it now." She looked at Sora, bored. "What are you going to do now?"

Sora looked down glumly. "I don't know what I can do without the Keyblade. . ."

"You're just being dumb." Stella said matter-of-factly. "Sure killing Heartless helps the Organization, but if you don't kill Heartless, people will get hurt. So . . . I say we beat up Heartless, and then take down the Organization when we get to them. If we work just right, then nothing will happen."

"Rather simplistic." Avalon mumbled.

"But she's right." Sora smiled. "Thanks."


	13. Chapter 13

The ship was quiet as everyone was once again absorbed in their own thoughts. Stella was slowly navigating the Gummi Ship, but they had already traveled everywhere, and it didn't seem as if anywhere was in big trouble.

Avalon looked out the front window, and blinked a couple of times to be sure that her exhaustion wasn't playing tricks on her. She stood up rapidly and looked over Stella's shoulder, pointing out a large dark mass.

"What _is_ that?" She asked, noticing that it wasn't far from Twilight Town.

Stella pressed a couple of buttons on the computer, receiving a large odd reading. "Well, it almost looks like a world, but its emitting too fuzzy of a reading that it's impossible to find any solid readings on it. I can't even be certain where it is."

"Whatever it is, it must be messing with Twilight Town's reading, too." Avalon changed the navigation and directed it toward Twilight Town. "It looks like there's two of them, now."

"No, there's two of them." Stella read the numbers on the screen, analyzing the data. "And the other one is the source of another huge energy reading. Trouble must be brewing."

"Well, gawrsh, we were going to go there anyway, I think we should take a look." Goofy offered.

"Huh?" Everyone looked at Goofy in confusion.

"Aren't we here because of the picture?" Goofy took out the photograph and showed it to the group. "We should go find the mansion in the background!"

Sora smiled and nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah!"

They headed for the mansion the second they arrived in Twilight Town. When they reached it, the gate opened, revealing Pence, Hayner, and Olette lying on the ground. The three were already beginning to wake up, and Sora and the gang worked to provide assistance.

"Are you all right?" Sora asked, helping Hayner to stand. "What happened?"

Hayner patted the dust off of his pants. "We came here looking for Amanda. Then those white things attacked us . . ."

"You guys should be more careful!" Stella scolded.

"You didn't have to do that." Avalon added. "Amanda should be able to care for herself."

"Of course we had to; Amanda's our friend, too." Pence chimed in.

"And word is that this mansion gets a lot of really strange visitors." Hayner added.

"We thought that this place might be the gateway to some kind of alternate Twilight Town." Olette sighed.

"What do you mean?" Sora looked at them, confused.

Olette took a small pouch out of her pocket, and Goofy took a similar one out of his, the same one that Mickey had given them when they first arrived in Twilight Town. "I made this pouch myself, and I still have it." Olette said. "So there shouldn't be two of them here."

"I see . . ." Avalon said. "If the things here are one of a kind, and we happen to have one, then it had to have come from a town just like this one. An alternate Twilight Town."

"It makes sense." Stella nodded. "And that's where Amanda must be, then."

A few Dusks suddenly appeared, and Mickey sliced them down before anyone could even draw their weapons. More Dusks appeared, and the group fought them alongside Mickey, making quick work of the job.

Mickey turned to them. "I got somethin' to tell ya." He said. "I found out where Ansem is-Ansem the Wise! The real Ansem! He snuck into Organization XIII's stronghold."

"I think I know how we can get there." Avalon said, crossing her arms confidently.

"Huh?" Even Mickey seemed confused.

"Avalon and I talked about it after getting that picture." Stella said. "Saiix took Amanda from Axel, and it seems that she would be held in this alternate Twilight Town. That clue came from Kristen, I'm sure, who would be with Riku this whole time—"

"So Riku's okay?" Sora sighed in relief.

Stella nodded. "We think so. Anyway, both Saiix and Axel are form the Organization, so this alternate Twilight Town might be a pathway to the Organization, which may also help us tie together all the loose ends."

"Like finding and saving Amanda, getting Kristen and Riku, and finally figuring out what happened to Melissa." Avalon concluded.

They walked into the mansion without hesitation, and Sora began to ask Mickey about Riku, since Mickey seemed to know exactly what he needed to look for, something he must have learned from Riku. However, Mickey seemed extremely hesitant in telling Sora about Riku, something that had to do with a 'promise'.

They found a computer with several monitors, and Mickey instantly identified it as the gateway. Pence quickly moved to the computer, convinced that he could access it.

"Here we go . . . Ah!" Pence stopped typing instantly.

"What's wrong?" Hayner asked.

"I can't go any further without a password." Pence said glumly.

"This would be Ansem the Wise's computer, right?" Stella asked. "So wouldn't the password just be something he liked?"

"He loved ice cream!" Mickey exclaimed. He paused. "But . . . what was the flavor?"

"Sea-salt ice cream." Avalon said. "Kristen did say that name would some in handy."

Pence typed it in, and the machine came to life. A small machine behind them, a sort of transporter, buzzed as it came to life.

"We'll hold down the fort." Hayner smiled.

They nodded, and Sora and the gang walked into the transporter, coming back into the computer room.

"Are we in the same place?" Stella asked.

"Look!" Donald quacked, pointing at a busted computer.

"This must be Roxas' Twilight Town." Sora said.

"Well Roxas must have had a fit." Stella said sarcastically.

"We should find the entrance to the dark realm." Mickey said, walking into another hallway. Inside the room that it lead to was a dark portal swirling with green light. They walked in without hesitation, ending up in a large area that swirled with nobody symbols. It seemed to never end, so everyone was confused.

Nobodies quickly surrounded them by the hundreds, and the group attempted to fight them off, but the numbers of Nobodies continued to grow.

"It's no use!" Sora said in exasperation.

"Don't stop moving or the darkness will overtake you!" Chakrams flew past them, wiping out a small number of Nobodies. Axel flew by, fighting off the Nobodies. "Get goin'" He urged.

"Why?" Sora asked in confusion.

"Don't ask, just do it!" Axel was pulled to the ground by a couple of Dusks, and Avalon shot them off of him.

"Are you alright?" Stella asked.

Axel looked down glumly. "I tried to keep Amanda sake, so I had her stay in Twilight Town. But . . . Saiix got her. He's a member of Organization XIII. Saiix. Got it memorized? Now go save her!"

A Dusk flew at Sora and Axel, and Sora whirled and knocked it out. Everyone fought together against the Nobodies, but the horde continued still.

Standing back to back, they looked at the mass of Nobodies.

"You know . . . I think I liked it better when they were on my side." Axel sighed.

"Feeling a little . . . regret?" Sora asked sarcastically.

Axel grinned. "Nah . . . I can handle these punks. Watch this!" Axel jumped into the center of the mass, focusing his energy. His chakrams spun around him, spitting out flames. In an instant, he created a giant burst of flames, annihilating all of the Nobodies.

Everyone's breath was taken away by the massive attack. They looked around, but there wasn't a Nobody in sight. It was then that they saw that Axel lay on the floor, beginning to fade away. They rushed to him, at a loss of what to do.

"You're . . . fading away. . ." Sora murmured.

A light flashed from Stella's and Avalon's hearts, and an apparition of Amanda walked from the light, sitting beside Axel. She seemed to pay no mind to the group. "You idiot . . ." She whispered.

Axel smiled. "This is what happens when you put your whole being into an attack. You know what I mean? Not that Nobodies actually _have_ beings . . . right?" Axel gave a half-hearted laugh.

"Not funny." Amanda whispered. "I don't want you to fade. . ."

"As much as I want to stay, my heart's just not into it? Haven't got one, you know." Axel continued to laugh weakly.

"What were you trying to do?" Avalon asked.

Axel sighed. "I wanted to see Roxas again. He . . . was the only one I liked. Next to Amanda . . . he was the only other who made me feel like I had a heart."

The tears in Amanda's eyes began to well, and she bent her head over and began to sob. A small charm on the end of a necklace fell forward, and Axels face turned to a smile. He held the small chakram charm between his forefinger and thumb. "You still have it . .."

"Of course!" Amanda said. "I always felt you were with me when I had it."

"And I always will be." Axel smiled. He closed his eyes, vanishing completely into the darkness.

"Amanda . . ." Avalon whispered.

Amanda stood up strongly, her image beginning to fade back into light. She turned to them, her expression no longer filled with sorrow, but with a new mixed emotion. "I'm in the castle dungeon. You better save me fast, so I can take down this Organization, too." She pointed to one end of the corridor, where a dark portal appeared. With that, her apparition vanished.

"Let's go." Stella said, walking into the portal.

Avalon ran beside her. "I think we better do as Amanda says, or else we'll be on her list, too."

They walked into the portal, not quite certain of what lay before them.


	14. Chapter 14

Stella and Avalon were the first to walk into the portal, and the first to end up in a dimly lit city that reeked of darkness. They moved forward a few steps, and Stella sighed.

"I can't imagine what Amanda's going through." Stella whispered, glancing back at Sora, who was talking to Donald, Goofy, and Mickey.

Avalon looked down. "Those two were together since the beginning of this whole mess . . . I can't really imagine it either."

Stella looked up, seeing a giant flying fortress that covered a heart-shaped moon. It was the brightest thing in the whole town, almost illuminating the rest.

"Amanda's gotta be in there." Sora said, looking at the castle.

The group maintained in silence as thunder ripped through the skies.

"Let's get going!" Mickey urged, breaking the silence.

They continued through the narrow streets, beating the Heartless along the way. They hesitated upon reaching a plaza that ended in a huge skyscraper. Stella and Sora stopped in the center of the plaza, looking up at it in awe, and turned rapidly upon hearing the clatter of metal hitting itself. Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Avalon were trapped behind two samurai-looking Nobodies who refused to part the way.

Stella took a step forward, but Sora did not follow, and she turned to see him facing a man in a black cloak. The man held a Keyblade, and charged at Sora. Sora blocked with his Keyblade, which made them disappear into an area that seemed reminiscent of a stained glass window upon the floor.

The two began to fight, the cloaked man now holding two Keyblades that seemed to contrast with its partner. Stella looked across the field, knowing it would be useless to get between them, and noticed a cloaked female figure standing somewhat nearby.

"Kristen?" Stella said, running toward the girl.

The girl laughed. "You know, I told him that this was silly. When he gets something in his head though, it's pretty hard to knock it out." She looked at Stella, her smile wider. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" She pulled off her hood, revealing her identity.

"We could stop them." Stella said, noticing how the fight was getting tougher and more serious. The two men struck at eachother, hitting hard enough to be struck pretty far back.

"GO!" Melissa said, running between the two men as they charged at eachother. Stella adapted her pace to meet Melissa's, and they intercepted between the two men, spreading their arms wide back-to-back to stop them.

Both Sora and the cloaked man stopped rapidly, the hood falling off of the cloaked man to reveal messy blonde hair and striking blue eyes.

"What are you doing?" The blonde asked Melissa, both confused and frustrated.

"You know this isn't right! It never was a competition, only DIZ's preference." Melissa said.

"But why Sora over me?" He stopped, then looked at the floor, then at Stella. "Now I see . . ." He smiled and turned, walking toward the darkness.

"Roxas!" Melissa exclaimed, grabbing his arm.

He smiled at her, looking back at Sora. "You make a good other, Sora." He looked at Melissa. "You stay with them, where you belong."

"But . . ." Melissa seemed to be at a loss for words. "I . . ."

Roxas' smile never faded, and he lifted her chin so he could look her in the eyes. "We'll meet again, so don't worry."

A blinding light flashed, and the group wound up in the plaza again, where Donald, Goofy, and Avalon waited for them.

"You guys just vanished! We were so worried!" Avalon exclaimed.

"You just disappeared, an' then we had to fight a bunch of Nobodies." Goofy added.

Melissa was standing a good distance away, zoned out and looking at the top of the skyscraper. "Roxas . . ." she whispered.

Avalon ran and hugged Melissa, and the rest followed suit into one big group hug. "We missed you!"

Melissa looked at them and laughed. "Yeah . . . sorry guys."

"What were you doing?" Sora asked.

"I was with Roxas." She shook her head. "It's a really long story. Too much to explain."

"We have a bit to explain as well." Stella said. "But we can handle that on the way to the castle."

Amanda sat on the floor of the prison cell, holding her knees close to her chest, her only consolation for so bleak and outlook. She heard footsteps nearby, and with the hopefulness that it was her friends, she stood quickly and came to the bars.

Saiix was the only one who stood before her.

"You . . ." Amanda growled, wanting ever so strongly to draw her blade and cut him down. If only the bars were not in the way.

Saiix smirked. "You know you're the reason why he's gone."

"You-!" Amanda quickly thrust her arm through the bars, scratching Saiix's cheek.

Saiix brushed his cheek, ignoring the blood. "Hurts, doesn't it? Knowing that you're responsible for his death, and the impending doom of your friends?"

"Just disappear already." Amanda growled.

Saiix laughed, leaving Amanda alone in her cage. Amanda's defenses loosened, and she held onto the cage bard for support, a tear escaping her eye. It was her fault, after all, and she could not let that thought leaver her mind.

She heard the familiar sound of a portal appearing behind her, and turned, seeing a young blonde girl reaching out form the portal.

"Namine?" Amanda asked, surprised at how long it had been since she had last seen Namine.

"This way!" Namine said, determined.

Amanda reached for Namine's extended hand, a light flashing from where they touched.

A bright beam of light shot out from a chamber in the castle, blinding Sora and the gang momentarily. Sora's Keyblade appeared, and he pointed it toward the castle, making a pathway appear. They ran up the ramp, entering a ridiculously white, intricate, and technological castle.

"We have to stay quiet." Mickey whispered. "This is their stronghold!" He ran off, ignoring the group's calls after him.

Amanda ran alongside Namine down the steps of the castle. They stopped running when they approached a number of large Nobodies. Saiix appeared, and looked at the two girls with slight disdain.

"There you are, Namine . . ." He then looked at Amanda. "I'm afraid leaving is not an option. I can take you to see your friends."

Amanda summoned her blade, standing infront of Namine.

"You don't want that?" Saiix asked.

"As if, freak." Amanda growled. "I do, more than anything. But not with you around!"

"If I had a heart, this is where I'd die of laughter." Saiix said sarcastically.

Amanda growled, but the sound of a sword made her hesitate. Saiix looked behind himself abruptly, seeing his large Nobodies fall to the floor. Behind them was a figure in a black cloak, holding a winged blade.

Namine smiled. "You can take it from here, Riku."

"Riku?" Amanda looked at the man in shock and looked for her sister, but she was nowhere to be found.

Riku struck at Saiix, but it was easily dodged as he moved towards Amanda and Namine. A cloaked female flipped over the girls, striking Saiix in the back with her flaming staff. Saiix fell forward and was grabbed by Riku and slammed into a wall. Saiix, however, put his hand into the wall and escaped, smiling.

The cloaked Riku looked back at the cloaked female, who took of her hood.

"What a pain in the ass he is." Kristen growled. "I don't know why he's so against dying."

Riku let out a short laugh. Amanda ran forward, hugging her sister from behind.

"I missed you!" Amanda said.

Kristen wrenched herself free, looking at her sister angrily. "I've heard that you've been getting yourself into trouble recently."

"Yeah, well . . ." Amanda looked for an escape, seeing Riku standing a distance behind Kristen. "Why's your boyfriend still in a cloak? Is he afraid we'll see a pimple or something?"

Kristen growled at her sister, smacking her in the back of the head. She smiled and nodded at Riku, who took off his hood.

Amanda stumbled back a couple steps in shock. "Kristen, he looks like—"

Kristen hugged Riku's arm. "I know he looks like Ansem, but he's still Riku deep down. And that's all that matters."

"You've done well . . . Sora." Sora and the gang stopped abruptly, looking up at Saiix who stood on an extremely ornate ledge.

"Where's Amanda?" Melissa yelled up at Saiix,

Saiix sneered. "Ah, back from spending time with that traitor?" He let loose a small laugh. "As for Amanda, I assume she's catching up with her friend from the darkness."

"What are you talking about?" Avalon growled.

"She doesn't need you anymore." The grin on Saiix's face was enraging.

"As if we believe that!" Sora crossed his arms.

"You don't have to. . . but you can believe this. Organization XIII has no further use for you. Just look there." Saiix pointed toward the bright moon with pride. "Our Kingdom Hearts. Thanks to you, we've collected countless hearts . . . can you hear their euphoria? Now, all they need is one more helping from the Keyblade bearer!" He snapped his fingers, and hundreds of Shadow Heartless appeared form the walls, approaching the group rapidly.

"We don't have a choice!" Avalon cursed, drawing her gun. "We have to fight them!"

"But—Kingdom Hearts!" Sora looked hesitant, and the reason was obvious.

Suddenly the first line of the Shadow Heartless burst into flames. Everyone looked upward, seeing Amanda and Kristen looking over the ledge.

"You guys look like you could use a hand." Kristen smiled. She smiled and nodded at Amanda, then at the cloaked figure behind her. The three leapt over the ledge, landing in the middle of a large group of Heartless, annihilating them in a matter of several swings.

"You're getting rusty, Amanda." Kristen joked.

Amanda ignored her sister, and ran up to Sora and the gang. "Took you so long that Kristen had to save me!"

The cloaked man's hood had fallen off while fighting the Heartless, revealing his face. He looked exactly like Ansem.

"What's going on?" Sora asked, completely confused. He didn't attack Ansem since it didn't seem that Amanda nor Kristen saw him as a threat.

Only a few Heartless remained, but were suddenly destroyed by bullets from a gun far above them.

"Have you been a good boy?" Xigbar asked from upon a high ledge.

"And the weirdo parade continues. . ." Stella mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, it sounds like you haven't. Sora! Roxas!"

"Did he just call me Roxas?" Sora asked, looking back at the group.

"Well that is insulting." Melissa said, shrugging. "To Roxas, I mean."

"Thanks." Sora said sarcastically.

"You've really put Organization XIII in a pickle." Xigbar continued. "I guess that must be why the Keyblade chose you. But _man_ did it pick a dud this time. You don't look like you're half the hero the others were."

"Are you done rambling?" Sora retorted, irritated that he had been insulted.

"Rabling? As if! All I'm trying to tell you, traitor, is that your time is up!" He raised his hands, summoning his guns, and threw them to his sides, cocking them. He jumped down from the ledge to stand in front of them, and smirked. "You really shouldn't have betrayed us." He teleported back up to the ledge, and aimed at the group.

They used his own bullets to warp around the room and avoid his shots, and hit his own bullets back at him.

"Clever little sneaks!" Xigbar commented, warping back in front of them.

They worked to defeat him, finding it challenging to avoid his bullets and difficult in making him stay in one place long enough to strike him, for he kept warping around the area. It seemed even more impossible when he changed the format of the room to resemble a square and shot at them randomly, however Kristen's reflect spell helped them avoid a large amount of damage. In the end, though, they managed to defeat Xigbar, and he slumped to the floor.

"I lost? Me?" Xigbar appeared to be in shock.

"Why did you call me Roxas?" Sora asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know . . ." Xigbar smirked, vanishing into the darkness.

"Hey, hold on!" Sora said, looking for Xigbar.

Melissa was about to speak up, but she noticed Kristen putting her finger to her lips as she looked at Melissa, motioning for her to stay quiet. Melissa nodded and closed her mouth.

"We've been looking everywhere for you two!" Stella said, grabbing the twins in a huge embrace.

"Well, unlike you slackers, I was busy." Kristen growled.

"What have you been doing?" Avalon asked.

Kristen smiled and shrugged. "I was with him." She motioned toward Ansem, and the blush that was beginning to appear on her face was confusing. She noticed that he had drawn a portal and was beginning to walk into it. "Hey!" She exclaimed.

"Wait, Ansem!" Sora called. "I mean, Xehanort's Heartless . . ." Ansem stopped, and the portal vanished. He looked at Sora with interest, and Sora continued. "I never thought for a second that I'd ever see YOU again. Just thinking about all the things you did makes me really mad. But . . . But you helped saved Amanda, and you stuck with Kristen, right? I have to be grateful for that . . . Thanks."

Ansem nodded and began to turn to leave again.

"Hey!" Kristen cried. "Where do you think you're going, Riku?"

Everyone except Amanda, Kristen, and Riku gasped in shock, and Stella was the first to break the oncoming awkwardness.

"What did you just say?" she asked.

"Whoops." Kristen blushed in embarrassment, then smiled. "It's Riku."

"I'm no one—just a castaway from the darkness." Ansem/Riku argued. Everyone was becoming more and more confused.

"Oh, cut the crap." Kristen ordered. She looked at Sora and smiled. "I know just what to do." She grabbed Sora's hand and dragged him to Ansem and linked their hands within hers. "You both are close friends, so you should just feel it, Sora, like I do. Just close your eyes."

Sora did so, and, as he opened them, he looked at Ansem in shock. "Riku . . . it's Riku. Riku's here . . ." Sora fell to his knees and began to cry.

"C'mon, Sora. You've got to pull it together." Even though he looked like Ansem, his voice sounded exactly like Riku's.

"I looked everywhere for you!" Sora continued.

"I didn't want you to find me." Riku looked away, slightly depressed.

Kristen looked at the two, then bent down by Sora. "Oh, Sora . . ." She said sweetly (even though Melissa, Amanda, Avalon, and Stella knew that the tone she had meant bad news). She rapidly smacked Sora in the face and swipe kicked Riku's feet out from under him, making them both fall. She stood up, patting off her cloak.

"Now if you both would stop acting like such girls . . . we might actually accomplish something." She crossed her arms as the two men looked at her in surprise. "Well?"

Riku let out a small laugh and stood, helping Sora stand as well. "I suppose you're right."

"No, I _am_ right." Kristen argued.

"Wow . . ." Amanda said. "Though I do agree that it was a little gay there, I really feel sorry for Riku for having to deal with my sis."

"What was that?" Kristen ran up to her sister, pulling her cheeks.

"It was you two who was helpin' us, wasn't it?" Goofy asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Donald asked.

"Those clues we kept finding." Goofy explained. "That musta been Riku and Kristen."

"I was starting to worry you guys weren't ever gonna catch on." Riku smiled. "Sora never did pick the brightest friends."

"What do you mean by that!" Donald growled.

"Why didn't you at least let us know you were okay?" Sora asked.

"I told you." Riku said. "I didn't want to be found. Not like this . . . I couldn't. I fought with Ansem. With . . . Xehanort's Heartless."

"And we won that battle." Kristen added, remembering Castle Oblivion.

"But . . ." Riku continued, "to use the power of darkness, I had to become Ansem myself. And I can't change back until the power is over. Until it is, I still need the power of darkness."

"If he can change back . . ." Kristen whispered sadly. Amanda was the only to hear her.

"Well, you're still Riku to us, no matter what you look like!" Sora grinned. "Now let's finish this together! The King's waiting!"

They continued down the path, ending up in a place that looked like a graveyard. Amanda stopped in front of a cracked tombstone, looking at it sadly. "I guess these are the only things to prove that they were here. This one belongs to Axel."

Stella bent down before a tombstone that had not been broken. "But this one, like two others, doesn't quite match . . ." She touched it, revealing a doorway. They walked through it into a large platform. Not far away was a beam of light that reached out to Kingdom Hearts.

"I guess DiZ must have started already." Kristen said, looking back at Riku.

"He must be with the King, as well." Riku agreed. "We better hurry."

They began to leave, but Luxord appeared, and the group was surrounded by cards. Avalon and Amanda managed to roll out of the way, but when Luxord snapped again, their friends were missing.

"You!" Avalon growled, drawing her weapon.

"I'd rather we just skip the formalities." Luxord said lazily. "The first to run out of time is the loser."

Amanda smiled. "If it's a game he wants . . ."

" . . . he better be prepared to lose." Avalon smiled at her friend, and they began to charge at Luxord.

It was a bit of a hassle when he transformed them into cards or dice, but double-teaming him made the battle easy, even when he hid in his cards. After a short time of fighting, he jumped backward and laughed.

"You play the game quite well." He smiled.

Avalon went to her knees and aimed at Luxord and fired. He quickly created a card barrier around him, but Amanda ran and jumped from Avalon's shoulders, jumping over the barrier and striking down Luxord.

As Luxord began to fade, their friends reappeared from the cards. Luxord looked at Sora. "How could you . . . Roxas . . ."

"That's _Sora_!" Sora yelled angrily. Luxord vanished rapidly.

They returned to the graveyard, and entered another door that had resulted from one of the uncracked tombstones.

Riku stopped once they entered a room that ended in large windows. "I can sense Saiix. He's using something to boost his power. If we can figure out his power source, then we may be able to use it, too."

As they came nearer to the windows, they saw Saiix looking through the window at Kingdom Hearts. He turned to them as they came closer, and smiled. "Only you could have made it this far in one piece, Roxas." He summoned his claymore, an intimidating huge sword.

"That's really getting old!" Sora growled.

"He's Sora!" Donald agreed.

"Different name, same fate." Saiix said, readying his weapon.

"Do you mean the kicking your ass part?" Melissa grinned, drawing her weapon.

Saiix quickly thrust the ground with his sword, sending out a huge shockwave. Donald, Goofy, Avalon, Riku, and Kristen were thrust backward, blocked from the fight by a barrier. It was up to Sora, Melissa, and Stella to defeat Saiix now, an idea that seemed easier in concept than in practice.

"Do you feel it, the moon's power?" Saiix asked. "Moon, shine down!"

The moon seemed to be Saiix's source of strength, and he would take his claymore and slam across the area with it, destroying all in his path. It was an effort to avoid these attacks, but they were then able to use his own claymore against him when he left it in the ground. His attacks became more powerful as they continued to attack him, but they also became more random. After a difficult battle, Saiix was defeated.

Saiix fell to the ground. "A heart . . . if I had a heart . . ." He dropped his claymore, which crashed to the floor loudly and made a large bang. He turned to the window, looking up at the moon hopefully. "Why . . . Kingdom Hearts . . . where is my heart?" He reached toward it as he faded away.

Sora looked to his friends as they went to him to be sure that the three were alright.

"I don't get it." He said finally. "Why's everyone been calling me Roxas?"

"Because, Sora. Roxas is your Nobody." Riku said.

"My . . . Nobody? But that's crazy. I never turned into a Heart . . . Oh, right."

Amanda smiled. "It was when you saved me, remember?"

Melissa sighed. "Xemnas found Roxas, and Roxas could use the Keyblade because he was your Nobody. Which is why Xemnas admitted him into the Organization-but Roxas betrayed them."

"He was different, that's for sure. Axel told me at least that much." Amanda crossed her arms.

"After he betrayed them, I fought him." Riku said. "I thought it would help you wake up. I lost, but I made sure I was the stronger one. Maybe I didn't need to fight him after all."

"He wanted to know who he was . . . who Sora was. He knew he would never find those answers in the Organization." Melissa sighed. "He wanted to meet you, and now he's a part of you."

Sora tilted his head in slight confusion, but he seemed to get it.

"All right." Kristen said, bored. "Let's go."

They went back to the cemetery, where a large path was open. They continued up the stairs, where Ansem the Wise and Mickey were near a machine that seemed to be near explosion.

"Your Majesty!" Sora exclaimed, and they approached closer to the two."

"Sora, the rest is up to you . . ." Ansem the Wise said. "And Roxas—I doubt you can hear me—but . . . I am sorry."

"Ansem!" Mickey exclaimed, noticing the machine's quickening state of destruction.

"My heart is telling me what I must do. Please allow me to do what it says!" Ansem pleaded.

"No!" Mickey protested.

Riku grabbed Mickey, pulling him back slightly.

"Riku!" Mickey looked at Riku in shock.

"His heart's decided. We can't change that." Riku said calmly.

Xemnas appeared, looking at Ansem with slight disdain. "I was wondering who would dare interfere with my Kingdom Hearts. And look-here you all are. How convenient for me. Ansem the Wise... You look pathetic." Xemnas sneered slightly.

Ansem ignored him. "Have your laugh. I deserve as much for failing to see you for

the fool you are."

It was apparent that neither would give in on insulting the other. "Students do take after their teachers. Only a fool would be your apprentice. After all, none of this would have happened without you. _You_ are the source of all Heartless. It was your research that inspired me to go further than you ever dared."

Ansem looked down glumly. "I admit...my disregard brought chaos to more worlds than one. But what were _you_ seeking? You erased me from the world, only to take my name and continue research better left forgotten... Is this the answer you've been

looking for?"

"All that and more. I'm carrying on what you yourself began, and I'm creating a brand new world, one heart at a time. I thought you'd praise me, but all you ever do is hold me back. I understand, though. Unlike me, you have a heart. And you're powerless to control it. Consumed, by the jealousy you feel toward the student who surpassed you."

Melissa whispered to Kristen. "I don't get it, Xemnas is acting like he actually has a heart. I'm so confused . . ." Krsiten shrugged, also confused by what was going on.

Ansem looked back at Xemnas. "Xehanort. Foolish apprentice of a foolish man. You have surpassed nothing-only proved how little we both know. We may profess to know the heart, but its essence is beyond our reach. We're both ignorant-as oblivious as when we began. I'm afraid that any world you try to create... Any world of yours...would be an empire of ignorance. That is why you and your creation are destined to fall!" The machine began to spark, and Ansem changed his attention to Riku and Kristen. "We've said enough! Riku, Kristen, you know what to do. King Mickey, my friend, forgive me!"

The machine sparked and exploded, and Riku stopped Sora from helping Ansem while holding back Mickey, and Kristen blocked the advancement of her friends. A bright light flashed, pushing everyone backward and to the floor. Hearts fell from Kingdom Hearts, and Heartless grabbed them and continued toward the castle.

Everyone sat up slowly, stunned by the blast. Kristen shook her head, and looked over at the others, who were still slightly lagging and dazed. Then she noticed that Riku had changed, that he looked like he had when she first saw him.

"Riku!" She got up and helped him sit up, and smiled at him.

"Wow!" Everyone else chorused.

"Ansem did say 'anything could happen' . . ." Mickey added.

Kristen smiled at Riku and took off his blindfold. He opened his eyes slowly, looking at her. "Now there's the eyes I know and love!" She grinned, and he smiled back at her.

"I'd really hate to kill this moment . . ." Avalon said, looking over the ledge, "but we have trouble." She pointed out the dark look of Kingdom Hearts, and then pointed out the millions of Heartless that began storming the castle.

"Uhhhh-oh!" Donald said.

"What should we do, Riku?" Sora asked.

"We have to defeat Xemnas. He's the Organization's last survivor." Riku replied.

Kristen unzipped her cloak and took it off, throwing it over the ledge. "Being that we'll be swarmed by Heartless anyway, this cloak kinda loses its use." She wore the same clothes that she had worn in Hollow Bastion and in Castle Oblivion.

Riku smiled, taking off his cloak as well and throwing it out. His clothes had certainly changed. Now he wore a white and yellow vest over a black shirt, and had blue jeans instead of poofy pants. Stella thought that he actually looked normal now, but she knew if she said that then Kristen would kill her.

They continued through the castle, fighting Heartless while transporting on floating platforms. However, as they got into a larger room, they noticed that Heartless were literally pouring through the castle's windows.

"There's no end to these guys . . ." Kristen sighed.

"We can stop 'em!" Sora argued, even though only half-heartedly.

Maleficent and Pete suddenly appeared in front of the gang.

"Be gone form here!" Maleficent ordered. "Leave these creatures to us!"

"But there's no way we can take 'em all!" Pete protested.

"I will be sending them after Xemnas." Maleficent motioned toward Sora and the group. "Or, perhaps, you would rather fight them yourself?"

Pete thought for a moment, then returned to his cowardly ways. "Frankly, my dear, I'd rather _run_!"

"Off with you, then!" Maleficent said disgustedly. Although Pete hesitated, he still stood by Maleficent's side. "Sora! "Your Majesty"! Do not forget—when I've destroyed them all, this castle shall be mine!"

"Opportunities like this don't come along every day, ya know." Pete added. He looked at the Heartless. "Bring 'em on!"

The two rushed into the fray, fighting the Heartless.

"We gotta hurry." Mickey urged. "They're doing what their hearts command. We can't interfere."

Sora nodded and they continued to the top, where Xemnas had his hands extended toward the damaged moon.

"Ohh . . . my Kingdom Hearts . . . ruined." Xemnas lamented. "Now I'll have to start all over again. Warriors of the Keyblade!" He turned to the group, facing them. "Go forth, and bring me more hearts!"

"No!" Mickey, Sora, and Riku said at the same time, pointing their Keyblades at him.

Xemnas seemed unimpressed. "Denizens of light, answer this: why do you hate the darkness?"

"We don't hate the darkness." Amanda said. "Sometimes its better to embrace it." She held her hands close to her chest. "Just because it's dark does not mean it's bad."

"It's the evil in the darkness that makes us afraid and makes us fight. Not darkness itself." Avalon added.

"We need both darkness _and_ light, the two halves of one whole." Mickey finished.

"Then allow me another question. You accept darkness, yet choose to live in the light. So why is it that you loathe us who teeter on the edge of nothing? We who were turned away by both light and dark-never given a choice?"

"We don't loathe Nobodies, either." Kristen said. "If you paid attention, you'd know that."

"It's Nobodies like you who ruin our worlds that it applies to." Riku said.

"That may be . . . However, what other choice might we have had?" Xemnas' face may have appeared sorrowful, but it fooled no one.

"Just give it a rest!" Sora exclaimed. "You're not sad about anything!"

Xemnas chucked. "Very good. You don't miss a thing. I cannot feel—sorrow . . . no matter what misery befalls the worlds. No matter what you think, what you feel, or how you exist." He threw his arms up, energy surrounding them.

Sora and Stella wound up at the skyscraper where Sora had fought Roxas. Or at least it was an image of it, for the area kept distorting. No one else was anywhere to be found.

Xemnas stood before them, and suddenly a barrier appeared around Sora, weakening him. Stella charged at Xemnas, which disrupted his concentration and destroyed the barrier. Xemnas disappeared and reappeared on the top of the skyscraper, his hands covered in a blue lightning. Sora and Stella nodded and eachother and ran up the building as Xemnas conjured two red beam-like swords. They clashed near the middle of the tower, and Sora slammed Xemnas into the building, stunning him. They all fell to the ground, where Stella and Sora worked together to get around Xemnas' other attacks.

Weakened, Xemnas fell back. "So . . . it wasn't a fallacy . . ." He fell to the floor, fading away.

They could hear their friends calling their names. Their environment began to disintegrate, fading into a bright light. Suddenly, the two fell on the floor, and their friends rushed to them worriedly.

"Where's Xemnas?" Sora asked.

Donald looked around, pointing out Xemnas floating before Kingdom Hearts. "Hear me, Kingdom Hearts!" Xemnas called. "It seems we must begin anew. Ah,

but know this: I will give to you as many hearts as it takes. Mark my words! You can no more be complete without me than I without you. Heed me, Kingdom Hearts! Lend me your power, so that we may be complete! The power to erase the fools that hinder us. . ." Sora and the gang called to try to stop him, but he ignored them. "Hearts quivering with hatred . . . hearts burning with rage . . . hearts scarred by envy. . . That fool Ansem said the heart's true nature was beyond understanding. But it is not beyond mine! Hearts are the source of all power!" Kingdom Hearts glowed brightly, and Xemnas disappeared.

"Guys!" Melissa called, pointing out a large door that suddenly appeared. "What is this?"

Mickey looked at it in awe. "Kingdom Hearts . . . the worlds gave us this doorway. They want us to be the guardians of their destiny!"

"Xemnas must be inside." Riku said. "Once we go through, there's no turning back. It's victory . . . or oblivion. So, guys, are you ready?" He turned and smiled at the group. "Last time we stood facing each other on opposite sides, but now we'll fight together."

"Let's end this!" Sora said, summoning his Keyblade. He, Mickey, and Riku touched their blades together and held them up. Beams shot from the Keyblades, opening the door.

They enter the door, seeing what seemed to be an entire world inside. Xemnas stood in the center of it, and they gasped.

"So . . ." Xemnas said. "It seems your hearts have led you to obliteration. Perhaps it doesn't pay to be too loyal to one's heart. I will have to be sure and remember that."

He pointed, and a building flew toward them. They ran backward, and the building collapsed on the floor. The door began to close, with Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Avalon, and Amanda on the other side.

"No!" Amanda called, reaching out for her sister. It was too late, and they were trapped on the other side.

"We can handle him!" Sora said confidently.

They ran toward Xemnas, but windowed walls continued to block their path. Sora jumped up, breaking them apart with his Keyblade. A giant flying machine flied into the sky and fell to the ground. A platform that they stood upon rose to the level of the machine, and buildings began to fly at them. Teaming up two at a time, they destroyed the flying buildings, running across the pieces to get closer to the machine. The last destroyed building thrust them into the cylinder of the flying machine. Nobodies surrounded them, and they hit the Nobodies into the core of the cylinder, jumping to the other cylinder just in time to avoid a large burst of energy.

They went back and forth a couple of times doing the same thing until one cylinder fell off. However, upon the destruction of the second one, they had to jump into the core, which was a rather formidable jump. They all managed to make it, even though Stella almost fell. But with her friends by her side, they managed to destroy the core.

They wound up face-to-face with Ansem, who seemed to be sitting like a king on a throne in heavy armor. With him were many weapons.

"Cursed fools!" He growled. They only had to keep attacking him, avoiding his weapons as he struck out at them. In little to no time, they had him defeated. He screamed in agony, and they returned to the top of the castle, where their friends were waiting for them.

Xemnas fell to his knees, clutching his heart. "I need . . . more rage. I need more . . . hearts . . ." He said in exasperation.

"Xemnas." Sora stepped forward. "There's more to a heart than just anger and hate. It's full of all kinds of feelings. Don't you remember?"

Xemnas looked up at them. "Unfortunately . . . I don't." Xemnas faded away, and they all celebrated at his defeat.

The girls looked at eachother worriedly.

"You guys are coming with us, right?" Sora asked them. Riku was behind them, smiling.

"I hate to burst your bubble," Kristen said, "but look." She showed her hands.

"Nice hands." Riku said sarcastically. Kristen glared at him.

"What she means is . . ." Avalon said, suppressing a laugh, "if this battle were over, we'd be going home like the times before. But we're not."

"We could just be worrying too mu—" Amanda stopped suddenly as the ground began to shake. They struggled to maintain their balance.

"I'll open a path!" Riku said, extending his hand. Nothing happened.

"You don't belong in the dark realm anymore, Riku." Mickey smiled.

"Well then how do we get out of here, Your Majesty?" Donald inquired.

Amanda looked behind her, seeing Namine opening a dark portal. She was invisible to everyone else, Amanda knew, but she was still lending a hand.

"Where did this come from?" Goofy asked.

"Well, I'm not sure." Mickey said. "but we'd better hurry and get through."

Mickey and Donald went into the portal first, then followed Goofy, then Avalon. Namine appeared before Amanda.

"Thank you, Namine." Amanda said.

Namine looked at Sora. "Sure. See? We meet again, like we promised."

"Huh?" Sora looked confused.

"You said we'd meet again." Roxas said, appearing out of Sora. He seemed to be as transparent as Namine.

"I always thought Nobodies were doomed to fade back into the darkness . . ." Namine said thoughtfully.

"But we didn't. We got to meet our original selves." Roxas glanced over at Melissa. "And somehow I got to learn what it was like to have a heart."

"It was my pleasure." Melissa blushed. She worked hard to cover the tears that threatened coming out of her eyes, because she knew what Roxas had to do, and that she wouldn't see him again. She didn't want him to see her cry.

Amanda extended her hand toward Namine, and Namine took it, fading back into Amanda.

Roxas quickly hugged Melissa. "I'm sorry it has to be this way." He said, returning to Sora. He faded into Sora, with Sora once again whole.

"C'mon, you guys." Melissa said, working to maintain her composure, "let's go back."

"Right!" Amanda trotted behind Melissa, and both entered the portal together.

Stella smiled at Kristen, and the two began to walk toward the portal. However, it rapidly shut, leaving Stella, Kristen, Sora, and Riku trapped in the World that Never Was.

Far, far away they could see a glowing green core. From the core the giant flying machine, a dragon, burst out and flew toward them, slamming the tower. The tower began to collapse, and they began to slide toward the ground. Both Sora and Riku slammed their Keyblades into the floor, and grabbed the girls' hands as the tower continued to fall.

Kristen looked for something to help, and saw two large hovercrafts nested together. "Riku!" She pointed at them, and the two ran toward them, getting on and flying to Stella and Sora.

"Need a ride?" Kristen asked, and Stella jumped onto the hovercraft while Sora jumped onto Riku's.

They began to fly the hovercrafts to get away form the building, and the giant machine dragon flew alongside them. While Kristen and Riku attempted to destroy parts of the dragon with lasers from the hovercraft, Sora and Stella blocked the rays that the dragon shot, allowing for an easy fight. The dragon plummeted to the ground, surrounded by energy upon crashing and filling the area with smoke. However, from the smoke and even larger machine appeared. They could see Xemnas in his armor sitting at the head, and they flew the hovercraft toward it, jumping off for the hovercrafts to be lost into the abyss.

Instantly Xemnas shot them out into the space, and they glided toward nearby buildings, shooting them toward the machine to break its shield. With that, they flew into the area, striking at Xemnas. At the final strike, though, there was a bright light, and they ended up in a gray area that swirled around them.

Kristen held her head. "I swear I'm going to go crazy with all of these location shifts."

"Same here." Stella looked up, seeing Xemnas in a black and white outfit.

"Heroes from the realm of light . . ." Xemans called. "I will not allow it to end this way—not yet. If light and darkness are eternal, then surely we nothings must be the same. . . eternal!"

"You're right, light and darkness are eternal." Riku said.

"Nothing probably goes on forever, too." Kristen smiled.

"But guess what, Xemnas?" Stella put her hands on her hips.

"That doesn't mean _you're _eternal!" Sora finished.

Xemnas chucked. "No more eternal than that radiance of yours . . ." His hands began to spark with blue energy, and they charged at him, working to avoid his dark energy waves. When he split into two, they split up and targeted both, until one disappeared to reveal the true Xemnas.

Xemnas appeared behind Stella suddenly. "Can you spare . . . a heart?" he surrounded her in blue energy, and Sora ran to stop it, only to be shot back by a wave of energy. It was apparent that Stella was being drained, and the group fought the clone to get by and help her. Sora managed to run past, and punched in, blocking the energy and grabbing Xemnas' hand. Stella fell to the ground, where Krsiten supplied a quick cure spell while Sora slammed Xemnas in the face with the hilt of his Keyblade and threw Xemnas far away.

"Is that all you got?" Sora asked proudly.

"There is no such thing as light!" Xemnas yelled, creating two spheres of energy within his hands, melding them together to create absolute darkness that spread throughout the area. Within the darkness, a thousand lights appeared, and the group stood back-to-back as Xemnas fired them all at them. They worked to deflect them as quickly as possible, which took a lot of energy. When finished, though, there was a flash of light, and they wound up staring down Xemnas. Xemnas knocked Stella, Kristen, and Riku back, and Sora looked back toward his friends.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Xemnas held a beam sword to Sora's head.

"Sora!" Stella screamed.

Sora looked back, but he would not be able to move fast enough to get out of the way. Xemnas swung his arm back to hit Sora, but Riku blocked with his Keyblade, and Xemnas swung around. Riku pushed Sora out of the way, getting hit with the beam sword in the side. Riku fell to the floor.

"Riku!" Kristen gasped. She glared at Xemnas, getting up quickly and piercing his chest with the sharp end of her staff. He stumbled backward, leaving Sora and Riku enough time to send a beam of light from their Keyblades and through Xemnas.

"Cursed . . . Keyblade . . ." Xemans growled, reaching out angrily as he faded in wisps and smoke.

"We did it!" Sora said cheerfully.

Riku looked around, seeing hundreds of Nobodies. "I wouldn't be too sure of that . . ."

Kristen stepped in front of Riku. "Don't worry, we'll protect you." She smiled, and he stood and shook his head, and they attacked the Nobodies, leaving them defeated in a short matter of time.

Exhausted, Riku fell to the floor. "I can't . . ."

Kristen went to his side. "You can't give up when we've gotten so far!" She helped him stand with the aid of Sora, and both provided him support.

"It's not over, it's just not." Sora protested.

"How can you two say that?" Riku asked. "Even if we could go on, look where we are."

Stella giggled as she walked behind them. "You've been in the darkness too long, Riku, you gotta think positive."

Riku smiled. "Fine. You lead."

They began walking, anywhere, just walking to try to find a way out. It seemed hopeless, but none of them were willing to vocalize that in front of the others.

"You know . . ." Riku began after a long while of silence. "I always figured I was better at stuff than you, Sora."

"Not surprising." Kristen giggled.

"Are you mad?" Riku continued.

"No." Sora smiled. "I always thought you were better at everything, too." They laughed softly.

"Hey . . ." Stella said, running to get alongside the group. "What's that light?" A bright light appeared before them, and they walked into it, winding up on a dark beach.

"Looks like the end of the road." Kristen murmured, leading Riku to the water's edge. The four of them sat by the waves, enveloped in thought.

"This world is perfect for me." Riku said finally. "If this is what the world really is . . . just this, then maybe I should fade back into darkness."

"Riku . . ." Sora whispered sadly.

Riku smiled at them. "If the world is made of light and darkness . . . we'll be the darkness."

"Yeah. The other side . . . the realm of light is safe now." Sora said thoughtfully.

"That's what I mean." Riku smiled.

Kristen lay back in the sand. "I could live with being the darkness." She looked into the darkened sky and smiled, closing her eyes. "At least, no matter where we are, the waves sound the same."

They all closed their eyes, listening to the waves.

"Thinking of you, wherever you are." Stella said softly.

"Huh?" The three looked at her curiously.

"A poem I heard once, like a letter. 'Thinking of you, wherever you are. We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend. Now I will step forward to realize this wish. And who knows: starting a new journey may not be so hard, or maybe it has already begun. There are many worlds, but they share the same sky—one sky, one destiny.'"

As Stella finished a bright light appeared over the water before the gang.

"Light." Riku said, somewhat surprised.

"The door to light . . ." Sora stood suddenly, offering his hand to Stella. Riku stood, helping Kristen stand as well. "Let's go together." He smiled.

They entered the light, winding up in a bright ocean with a bright sky above them. They heard their names being called, and saw their friends upon the shores of Destiny Islands. Quickly they swam to shore, falling back into the water upon being barraged by the eager hugs of their worried friends.

The girls stood together, smiling about finally being reunited.

Amanda looked down at her hands, which were slowly fading. She looked at the girls to show them, then looked over her shoulder at the guys who were still reuniting.

The girls' faces grew glum; they didn't want to leave just yet, and they didn't want to risk the chance that this was the last time they would see the guys.

"Why so sad?" Sora came over, smiling. "This is a time for celebration!"

Stella forced a smiled. "We would if we could, but it's time for us to go." She showed him her hands, and Sora's face dawned in realization.

"Look at your guys' faces." Riku laughed as he came over. "You'd think someone died or something."

"It's pretty close." Sora mumbled, noticing how the girls' feet and legs were beginning to fade as well.

"Oh." He looked at Kristen, who looked at the floor sadly. She suddenly grabbed Riku in a tight embrace.

"I don't wanna go." She sniffled. "I'm afraid I'll never see you again."

Riku returned the embrace. "Hey. I'm positive we'll see eachother again. Besides, I'll find you just like I always have."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Amanda, Melissa, and Avalon glanced at eachother sadly, knowing that they would never get that reunion.

They began to glow, and vanished, finally going home.

Kristen woke up sitting on the couch alongside her sister and Melissa. Avalon was leaning against the couch as she sat on the floor, and Stella resting on another chair. She wiped the tears from her eyes and fingered the charm on her necklace as the others woke up.

Stella groaned, stretching out in an odd fashion on the small chair, her face in her hands. "Just five more minutes . . ." She grumbled.

Melissa got up quickly, bringing in the plate of pizza that they had left behind. It was still hot, and she took a piece. "I have barely eaten anything at all, and I bet you guys haven't either. Makes the food taste better."

Everyone took a piece of pizza, looking at the black screen with distaste. As they finished their pizza, Avalon leaned back.

"What now?" she asked, obviously losing interest.

"Who knows?" Amanda replied sadly.

The doorbell rang, and Amanda popped up from her seat. "I've got it." As she opened the door, she asked "Who is it?", but only managed to get halfway through the question before her jaw hit the floor.

"Geez, Amanda, who is it?" Kristen asked irritably.

"Well . . ." Amanda appeared to be at a loss for words. "It's for you and Stella. A delivery."

Stella looked at Kristen, both confused. They both got up and went to the door, their jaws also hitting the floor when they saw who it was.

Kristen instantly ran out the door, yelling "Riku!" The other girls got up as well to see what was going on, and saw that Riku and Sora were at their doorstep, Riku currently having the life squeezed out of him by Kristen in her enthusiastic state.

"I thought I'd never see you again. . ."Stella said softly. She embraced Sora softly, and they stood there for a couple of minutes.

"Part the way! Hot stuff coming through!" A cloaked figure pushed his way through Riku and Sora's touching moment, and stopped in front of the remaining girls. "Guess who?" He asked.

"Only one person could be that arrogant." Amanda chuckled. She jumped, grabbing the cloaked man in a tight embrace.

He took off his hood, revealing bright red hair. "Miss me?"

"You have no idea."

"You're hogging the room, Axel!" A cloaked figure complained.

"Leave it to a hothead to get in the way of everything." A second one commented.

They pushed past Axel, taking off their hoods as well.

"Roxas!" Melissa's face brightened as she hugged him.

"Zexion?" Avalon blushed in shock. Zexion smiled at her, hugging her.

"It's funny how a heart can modify one's perception of love. I had it, and I didn't know it until it was too late." Zexion grasped her firmly, seemingly unwilling to let go.

"Wait . . ." Amanda said, processing that last statement. "You mean you guys have hearts now?"

"Precisely." Zexion smiled. "We had to, or we would still not exist.

Riku, with one arm still around Kristen, explained. "Somehow we knew where you guys are. This is still another world, so it seemed to make sense that we could get here by Gummi Ship. But, as we entered orbit, these three just seemed to appear, perhaps because they were kept in your hearts this whole time."

"I'm just glad I get to be my own entity away from this idiot." Roxas said, motioning toward Sora.

"And I'm glad I got my best friend and my girlfriend back." Axel grinned.

"Anyway . . ." Sora said, trying to ignore Roxas' insult, "we don't really have anything else for us back home, and we had the Gummi Ship modified so we know when there's trouble and we can all travel together." He showed them the Gummi Ship, which seemed no bigger than a normal charm.

"This is great!" Avalon smiled. "For more reasons than the ones we see right here."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Kristen asked.

"We could totally dominate cosplay contests." Avalon said evilly. "And I'll just kill any fangirl who tries to get close to Zexion at the conventions.

"She does have a point." Kristen chuckled.

"We still have a lot of things to figure out . . .and this won't be easy . . ." Stella said. "But at least we're all together."

END

So I hope you've enjoyed the Hearts Connected series. I won't do a Birth by Sleep one nor a 'Days' one, since that might be impossible even with my creativity. But if there is another Kingdom Hearts that comes later, then I may just do that. It all depends, but I hope you've enjoyed this journey as much as I have!

-Saku


End file.
